


Something Just Like This

by Berseker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Found Family, Intense Older Sisters, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Redemption, Slow Burn, everything in area family is a goddam ordeal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Ethan já foi uma pessoa amigável. Três meses em cativeiro, uma tentativa de suicídio e o supercombo de pânico e ansiedade, cortesia do TEPT, mudaram isso completamente. Agora, chegar perto dele equivale mais ou menos a pegar num fio desencapado. A última coisa que ele quer na vida é uma descompensada morando em sua casa.Natália também não está exatamente 100% em termos de estabilidade, e não tem a menor vontade de lidar com meninos mimados e agressivos – traumatizados ou não. Infelizmente, ela está literalmente dormindo na rua, e passar fome não vai ajudar sua situação em nada. Quando surge a oferta para ser guarda-costas da vítima de um dos sequestros mais famosos do país, ela não tem muita escolha.Até porque essa oferta foi feita pelo irmão adotivo do garoto. E os dois tem uma história. Ethan pode não saber, mas Natália já conhece sua família de longa data.Morando na mesma casa e obrigados a passar tempo juntos, os dois precisam achar uma forma de se entenderem. Ou pelo menos de não se matarem. E talvez seja disso que os dois precisam para se curarem – de algo exatamente assim.
Relationships: Amizade carregada de ressentimentos, Amizade praticamente sem ressentimentos se vc olhar bem, Familia - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

Ethan freou um segundo antes de quebrar o vidro da recepção, e o carro morreu num tranco violento. 

Dava até para ver o impacto, seu corpo dobrando sobre o volante, seu primo falando é por isso que eu mandei não pegar o carro, você quer se matar? 

Não. Ele não queria. Ethan só queria conversar, dizer que Vlad era um traidor mentiroso de merda e que não tinha sido sua intenção sair de casa assim. Não tinha nem se vestido para isso, estava descalço, para começar, e só tinha percebido agora pisando nas pedrinhas do chão até a entrada do prédio, seu plano era ficar em casa a tarde inteira como sempre, como os dois tinham combinado. 

O erro tinha sido ligar a TV.

Seus olhos fixos na tela e a cabeça estalando. A respiração travando a ponto de sua vista escurecer, depois pegando embalo. E depois...

Depois fragmentos, depois instinto. Depois mais nada e agora estava aqui e Vlad ia ficar furioso. Você queria morrer, Ethan?, era o que ele ia pensar, com certeza, sendo que era só uma linha reta, isso Ethan sabia, uma linha reta cortando a Paulista e a dobra em L até a avenida Angélica, só isso. Para cima e para a direita, só parar nos cruzamentos, dirigir com cuidado, mas ele não sabia em que parte da rua estava, nem a que velocidade estava indo e só pensou em parar quando já dava para ler a inscrição dourada no vidro esfumaçado. Escritório de Advocacia Hazegawa.

E agora estava aqui dentro, segurando-se no balcão. Tentando fazer uma pergunta. Um aviso para a recepcionista que estava pedindo alguma coisa, ele tinha trazido documento? Precisava? O balcão escorregou de suas mãos, água se espalhando no mármore. Isso tudo não podia ser suor, podia?

A mulher pegou um telefone.

Ethan foi para o elevador. Não dava pra esperar. Sétima sala no sétimo andar, Vlad tinha dito, me chama, me procura, eu sempre vou atender. Ele ainda ouviu a moça gritar, antes de socar o botão e a porta de metal se fechar. 

Ethan apertou de novo, tentando fazer aquela merda subir mais rápido. Cobriu a boca com força, tentando não fazer tanto barulho, respirar só pelo nariz. Desacelerar. Sair com calma, andando como gente. Mas a porta se abriu para um corredor infinito e ele não tinha ideia de qual sala era e alguém agarrou seu braço.

Sua reação foi puro reflexo. O soco pegou bem no queixo do homem, doeu em sua mão também e só então ele pensou que devia ser um segurança, deviam ter avisado lá de baixo e nisso mais gente estava vindo, outros homens de terno e talvez armados, podia ter arma aqui dentro?

Ótimo, que atirassem, Ethan só precisava falar com Vlad primeiro, só um minuto, um segundo que fosse, só uma palavra, agora não estava enxergando quase nada, estava chamando alto e seu rosto estava molhado e ele não tinha nem ideia de quando tinha começado a chorar.

Alguém dobrou seu braço para cima, virando-o contra a parede. Ethan tentou se debater, mas prenderam seu pulso nas costas e agora ele estava incoerente de terror, porque se quebrasse de novo nunca mais ia sarar, e então soltaram de repente e tinha gente no corredor e luzes rodando e vozes e uma silhueta familiar se resolvendo numa expressão tão conhecida. Vlad franzindo a testa.

Ele devia ter ouvido. E mandado os seguranças se afastarem.

Ele ia ficar furioso.

Ethan quis andar, mas suas pernas dobraram e seus joelhos bateram no chão. Melhor assim. Meu Deus, eu não peço muito, só que você não me faça passar essa vergonha toda, ele ia dizer, mas não, não ia, só ia pensar e o resto ficaria claro em seus olhos, sendo que Ethan estava só cumprindo sua palavra, seguindo a regra que Vlad mesmo inventara, então ele que dissesse o que bem entendesse, que não queria confusão na frente da sua sala, que nunca o vira antes, que não podia nem imaginar quem era esse estranho chorando na barra de sua calça.

– Ethan – disse ele – Olha para mim.

Segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, agora.

Ethan não queria olhar para ele. Vlad não insistiu. Puxou-o mais perto e Ethan escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, isso dava para fazer. E ouvir seu primo falando por cima de sua cabeça, está tudo bem, ele está comigo. Eu lido com isso. Podem ir. Cacos de frases, pedaços de palavras.

E um abraço muito forte. A mão dele em suas costas, em seu cabelo até que ele conseguisse respirar. Que parasse de chorar. Um pouco. Mais ou menos.

E depois estava falando, a boca em seu ouvido:

– Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem. O que houve?

– Você sabe – disse Ethan, a voz rouca. Sua cabeça era sirenes e aquele som de marteladas do coração batendo, o brilho da tela da TV na sala. O medo voltando.

Vlad hesitou. Então se desvencilhou com cuidado. Segurou seus ombros, e disse: 

– Vamos sair do corredor. Você consegue levantar?

Ethan nem tentou responder. Mas fez um esforço e se deixou puxar para cima, aceitou a ajuda e o braço em sua cintura e se ergueu como podia, porque ser carregado seria mais humilhante do que já estava sendo.

Vlad esperou que ele se firmasse antes de dar um passo. Um sorriso compassivo, uma batidinha amigável em seu peito. Parabéns por ficar de pé, que conquista. E então conduziu-o para sua sala, para o banheiro que não precisava dividir com ninguém.

Piso branco e teto branco e azulejo branco, porcelana branca na pia, tão brilhante que ofuscava os olhos. Não fosse pelo detalhe dourado da torneira, ia parecer um hospital.

Vlad apertou o sensor logo acima do metal, e Ethan juntou as mãos em concha sob a água. Ficou parado até que a corrente acabar e a água escorrer das mãos. 

Vlad esperou um momento. Então ativou o sensor de novo, e dessa vez segurou sua mão sob a água, puxando um milímetro mais para frente para molhar seus pulsos também.

– Vou ter uma boa conversa com esse pessoal – murmurou ele, analisando as manchas onde o segurança tinha apertado. Pontos vermelhos numa pele muito branca já recortada de outras cicatrizes.

– Não – disse Ethan. Sua voz estava vindo de longe, difícil de escutar. – Você tinha que ter me contado, a culpa é sua. Eles só estão... a culpa é sua, você não...

– Respira – disse Vlad – Só respira. Depois você fala. 

Ethan tentou.

Tinha toda uma estratégia para isso. Quatro segundos para inspirar, sete prendendo o fôlego. Oito para soltar. Enquanto isso Vlad pegou um pedaço de papel do dispensário e umedeceu de leve.

Ethan segurou a camisa dele. A realidade estava se desmanchando, buscando onde se fixar enquanto Vlad limpava seu rosto como se ele fosse uma criança, os olhos negros calmos como sempre. O único ponto fixo do universo. Levou tempo como se tivesse alguma técnica especial, um jeito certo de enxugar suas pálpebras, o canto dos olhos. Por fim amassou o papel molhado e jogou na cesta ao lado.

– Eu ia contar – disse então. – Na hora certa.

Agora não importava mais. Dois minutos era uma vida e Ethan já nem lembrava da acusação. Ele segurou sua camisa com mais força:

– Eu tenho que depor, Vlad? Vão me chamar de novo? Vai começar tudo de novo?

– Não. É por isso que eu não tinha comentado. Posso te dar uma aula completa sobre julgamento em segunda instância, se você quiser, mas pare de assistir jornal.

Ethan desviou os olhos. 

– Nem jornal, nem rádio, nem mensagem no celular, nem ligar para ninguém. Ou falar com estranhos, nem nada mais…

– Você estava indo bem. Até hoje. O que nós combinamos sobre dirigir?

Ethan fez um esforço para não se encolher.

– Eu sei, eu lembro, mas não aconteceu nada, eu vim bem...

– Veio? Onde está a chave do carro?

– A chave... acho que no carro, eu acho que eu esqueci, ou caiu, eu não... está lá, eu tenho certeza. Eu não tirei da coisa, da... da ignição, deve estar lá.

– E você veio com muito cuidado, não foi? O que nós vamos fazer, Ethan? Não tinha pressa, você podia esperar em casa, em vez de arriscar um acidente.

Aí estava o tom cuidadosamente paciente. Ethan soltou sua camisa e tentou cruzar os braços. Suas mãos tremeram e ele acabou num meio termo, quase abraçando a si mesmo. 

– E te fazer passar vergonha – completou amargamente – Era só fingir que não me conhece, Vlad, eu não tenho nada a ver com você, ninguém ia imaginar.

Dessa vez a pausa foi mais longa.

Mas não era tão ruim o que ele queria dizer, nada como o que Vlad devia ter entendido, porque isso não tinha nada a ver com a adoção, só com a diferença gritante entre eles. Ethan era esse fantasma transparente de cabelo loiro e olhos claros e Vlad era literalmente o único negro do escritório, o que deixava tudo pior ainda, porque ele estava cansado de falar que todo mundo olhava, que precisava manter sua compostura perfeita por mil razões que Ethan entendia, de verdade, e parte disso envolvia não ter sua sala invadida por um demente chorando alto, sim, ele sabia isso tudo. Não devia ter parado o carro. Simples assim, era só não erguer o pé do acelerador. Fala que não me conhece, pensou ele, que nunca me viu antes, me ajuda a sumir daqui.

O que ele disse foi:

– Você devia ter me contado.

Era o único contrapeso para a culpa corrosiva queimando sua garganta. E mesmo isso saiu ríspido, um choramingo agressivo e sem sentido. Ele tentou de novo: 

– Eu não queria vir para cá. Nem te fazer passar vergonha, juro, e eu não quis pegar o carro. Pode pegar a chave. Da casa também, Vlad, eu te devolvo, só não consegui pensar em mais nada e você me falou para vir se as coisas ficassem ruins, e eu pensei que podia...

– Tudo bem – disse Vlad.

Ethan prendeu a respiração, esperando o resto. Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez só me liga. Tudo bem, mas era só se fosse urgente. Tudo bem, mas vamos pensar em outra estratégia.

Mas não veio nada além de um suspiro bem discreto, e em seguida Vlad disse:

– Vamos sair daqui. Eu te levo. Se o carro ainda estiver lá. 

Ethan arriscou um olhar para o espelho, viu o que Vlad estava vendo. O que todo mundo tinha visto. Seus olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho. Um idiota descalço e perdido usando o moletom esgarçado dos dias de faxina, num contraste doloroso com a elegância casual do primo. Como ia sair agora? Passar de novo pelo saguão com todo mundo olhando?

Nada parecidos, eles dois. Nem de longe. 

Vlad devia aceitar isso como um elogio. 

– Ei – disse Vlad, a mão em suas costas, puxando-o de leve – Para com isso. 

– Posso esperar aqui – murmurou Ethan – Não tem problema.

Vlad nem respondeu. A mão ainda em suas costas conduzindo-o para fora do banheiro. 

A sala estava vazia, claro. E caótica. A mesa tão cheia de papeis que era um milagre ele encontrar alguma coisa. A estante também, coleções misturadas, livros largados sobre outros livros, porque Vlad nunca colocava nada de volta onde tinha tirado, e Ethan achou que até as poltronas estavam tortas, e depois pensou que não estava nem enxergando certo. Sua vista estava mudando as paredes de lugar. 

Mas a mesa estava mesmo uma bagunça.

– Espera o seu horário. Eu arrumo aqui para você.

Ele já tinha feito isso muitas vezes. Estava mesmo na hora de mudar. Trocar tudo. O tapete, as almofadas, a estante inteira. E Vlad sempre ia embora tarde da noite, então não teria mais ninguém.

Ou menos gente, pelo menos. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que sair desse jeito.

Vlad escavou uma pasta de couro da montanha de papeis, deu para Ethan segurar. Começou a procurar alguma outra coisa, dizendo:

– Não precisa. Vamos descansar em casa.

– Você não tem que trabalhar? 

– Eles vão entender.

Isso iam. Certamente. 

– Mas é melhor esperar, eles vão perguntar…

Vlad interrompeu sua busca. Abraçou seus ombros de novo.

– Ethan – disse gentilmente – Você lembra uns anos atrás, quando a gente aprendeu a montar?

Ele apertou a pasta com força. Teve que pensar um pouco, até ter certeza de que tinha ouvido certo. Só respondeu quando Vlad deu uma batidinha bem de leve em seu peito.

– Sim? Acho que sim?

– Lembra que eles falavam que se a gente cai, tem que montar de novo na hora, senão o medo fica forte demais?

Seu rosto esquentou de repente, os olhos ardendo tanto que doeu. Ficou parado dentro daquele abraço estranho, a mão de Vlad em seu peito como se quisesse medir o coração acelerado, como se quisesse mantê-lo imóvel.

– Vamos sair – disse seu primo – Ninguém está nem olhando.

– Está sim – disse Ethan, sua voz baixa, rouca de humilhação e ressentimento – Você só quer que eu pague por te fazer passar vergonha. Então agora é a minha vez.

Vlad fez um carinho em seu ombro, completamente indiferente. Já tinha reagido a um ataque, não ia lhe dar o mesmo gosto duas vezes.

– Continue assim – disse ele – Raiva é melhor do que se render. Agora ergue a cabeça e respira fundo, pra gente ir embora.

Ethan fechou os olhos primeiro, e seu mundo revirou. Quase se segurou nele de novo, mas não, agora dava para respirar. E Vlad ainda estava segurando, ele não ia cair. Podia só agarrar a pasta com tanta força que devia estar marcando o couro, e relaxar o rosto, endireitar os ombros. Puxar o fôlego.

Erguer a cabeça. Só isso. 

Só isso. 

Calma e uma frieza de granito. Uma ponte de gelo onde ele podia andar, no tempo que levou para Vlad soltá-lo com cuidado e pegar o paletó nas costas da cadeira. 

Quando chegou perto de novo, Ethan recuou, recusando qualquer toque. Só devolveu sua pasta em silêncio, e saiu atrás dele.

Quando chegaram lá embaixo, Vlad torceu os lábios ao ouvir alarme do carro ecoando na rua, mas não fez qualquer comentário. Despediu-se da recepcionista e dos seguranças como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ethan não disse uma palavra. Sem desculpas, sem explicações, sem coragem de encontrar os olhos de ninguém. 

Ignorou os olhares queimando suas costas, e saiu de lá com a cabeça erguida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui encontramos nossa intrépida heroína. TW: microagressões e racismo.

Natália sabia que ia ser expulsa do hotel, pela razão de que não tinha pagado nenhuma diária no último mês.

Bem que ela gostaria, mas o dinheiro tinha acabado. Quando o gerente bateu em sua porta no final da tarde e lhe deu dez minutos para sair, ela não ficou surpresa.

Pelo menos o homem não falou de processo, graças a Deus. E graças ao doutor Valmer, que tinha vindo com ela no primeiro dia. E tinha desaparecido da sua vida em seguida, com um aviso bem claro de que não queria ser perturbado, mas a gerência do hotelzinho não tinha como saber disso.

Ela não precisou de dez minutos. Tinha só a roupa do corpo, uma muda extra e uma camisola velha. E o celular mais velho ainda. Presente de Enzo, que devia ter descartado aquele há anos.

Ela não queria pensar em Enzo.

Enfiar seu patrimônio numa mochila rasgada levou vinte segundos. Prender o cabelo crespo num elástico vagabundo outros vinte, enfiar os pés nas botas esfoladas até menos do que isso. Bem antes do prazo estourar ela estava na calçada.

– Também não é pra ficar aqui na frente – informou o gerente, quando ela demorou para se mexer – Essa calçada não é pra dormir.

Natália não respondeu.

Estava só esperando a vista acostumar com a luz. Fazia semanas que ela não saia na rua.

Pensando agora, devia ter aproveitado os minutos extras para lavar o rosto. Jogar uma água no cabelo, pelo menos, ela nem lembrava de quando tinha sido seu último banho. Mas o homem estava ficando irritado, e Natália não teve coragem de pedir um último favor. Ajeitou a alça da mochila no ombro e se afastou, desviando os olhos da entrada envidraçada. Ver seu reflexo ia deixá-la ainda pior, e certas coisas era melhor não saber.

Fazia tempo que ela não andava pelo centro, e teria sido um passeio gostoso, se conseguisse olhar alguma coisa. Ou apreciar o sol nos ombros depois de tanto tempo enfurnada num quartinho que mais parecia uma cela. Ou só relaxar mesmo, mas tudo que conseguia enxergar eram as poucas lojas com cartaz procurando funcionário.

As chances de ser contratada eram mínimas, disso ela sabia. O que ia dizer numa entrevista? Não tenho moradia, estava vivendo de favor e fui chutada hoje. Tenho telefone, mas não sei se ainda pega chamada, faz tempo que não pago. Experiência? Claro, mês passado fui demitida por justa causa, só porque eu namorei o filho da minha chefe e quebrei duas prateleiras, mas pelo menos não roubei nada, não importa o que eles digam. Sim, certo que só não estou na cadeia porque um advogado caiu de alguma árvore e me ajudou sem cobrar, mas isso só prova que eu tenho sorte, não? Que dia começo?

Ela ia morrer de fome.

Mesmo assim, fez algumas tentativas. Na primeira loja em que entrou até foram educados, mas disseram que a vaga tinha sido preenchida. Na segunda pediram para esperar, e depois de quinze minutos, o segurança veio lhe dizer para sair.

Ela foi sem discutir.

A terceira era uma mistura de farmácia com loja de produtos de beleza, e a menina do balcão - uma mocinha bem-arrumada com maquiagem impecável - lhe disse para voltar outro dia.

– Desculpa – disse ela, afastando o corpo – Mas não vai rolar, você tem que vir mais profissional, entende?

– Entendo – começou Natália, agradecida pela atenção, mas antes que perguntasse o que isso queria dizer, a moça completou:

– Ajeitar o cabelo, também, um serviço completo. Com a sua cor, você precisa vir muito bem arrumada.

Natália achou que tinha ouvido errado.

A pausa ficou tão longa que a menina ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

– Não – murmurou Natália – Obrigada. Desculpe o incômodo.

Saiu da loja tentando se convencer de que a próxima daria certo, e não conseguiu. Amanhã. Podia procurar mais amanhã. Depois de se arrumar. A garota estava certa, dona Shirai dizia a mesma coisa. Um cabelo como o seu tinha que estar sempre preso. Um corpo como o seu tinha que estar sempre coberto. Uma pele como a sua tinha que…

Bom, se possível, nem existir, mas isso não tinha conserto, tinha?

Natália sentiu um calor nos olhos, e fez questão de ignorar. Não ia chorar por isso. Era até melhor assim. Se por qualquer milagre sua aparência passasse no teste, sua personalidade não passaria. Melhor deixar pra amanhã e andar sem rumo, passear pela cidade.

E ficar longe da lojinha dos Shirai, porque a verdade é que ela queria voltar. Era para lá que seus pés queriam ir. Com todas as verdades amargas que eles lhe diziam naquele lugar, pelo menos pagavam um salário decente.

Certo, toda a história da justa causa devia estar entalada na garganta deles, mas se Natália podia esquecer, eles também poderiam. Dona Shirai a contrataria de novo, talvez. Possivelmente. Se jurasse que ia ficar longe do filho dela. Se suas desculpas fossem bem convincentes. Se pagasse pelas prateleiras. Se devolvesse o dinheiro que seu advogado misterioso conseguira no acordo.

Natália não ia fazer isso.

Até porque já tinha gastado tudo com as diárias do hotel. Pensando agora, devia ter procurado emprego bem antes, não? E um lugar para morar.

Teria sido mais inteligente. Pena que não tinha pensado nisso.

Pena que não tinha pensado em nada.

Ela andou sozinha até escurecer, fazendo um zigue-zague pelas ruas, buscando movimento. Quando anoiteceu, achou um parque até que arrumadinho, com uma área coberta cheia de esqueletos de barracas. Devia ter feiras ali em algum dia da semana.

Com sua sorte, seria amanhã, e ela seria acordada as quatro da madrugada com um pontapé.

Bom, isso não ia deixar sua vida pior do que já estava. Natália sentou num canto, o corpo cansado escorado em uma coluna, sua mochila velha servindo de almofada.

Ela sempre soubera que ia acabar assim. 

Era até um alívio. Ou seria, se conseguisse sentir alguma coisa. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em como estava onde tinha nascido para ficar.

E nem era só ela. Mais pra frente tinha um casal, um punhadinho de gente fumando. Alguém na outra ponta do parque acendendo uma fogueira, fora da área coberta. Seus novos vizinhos. Se ficasse morando aqui, talvez aprendesse o nome de todo mundo.

Ou talvez fosse para outras praças. São Paulo tinha tanta ponte e viaduto, ela podia escolher alguns também. Podia fazer isso o resto da vida. Andar durante o dia, encostar em qualquer lugar durante a noite. Ir lá para os arredores da Luz, que era praticamente uma cidade paralela. Viver na rua.

E quando sentisse fome… podia pedir dinheiro no farol, já que não tinha nada para vender.

Até um dia em que parasse um carro chique e visse um rosto conhecido do outro lado da janela.

Ah, não, pensou ela. Não, não, não. Não ia pensar nisso. Não ia pensar nele. Era melhor ver os Shirai de novo. Mil vezes melhor pensar em Enzo.

Mas agora que tinha esbarrado nessa ferida, a dor não a deixou se distrair. E, junto com ela, todo o ressentimento acumulado em anos. Sim, podia fazer isso, pedir dinheiro na rua até que a vida cruzasse seu caminho com o de Vlad, mas pra que esperar? Esmola por esmola, podia pedir agora, ir atrás dele e implorar alguma coisa. Eu salvei a sua vida, não foi? Está na hora de retribuir, então me arruma dez reais, um prato de comida, um lugar para dormir. Você me deve tudo, então pague um pouco.

Natália descansou a testa contra o joelho, puxou um fôlego trêmulo. Vamos focar em não sentir nada, pensou ela, estava funcionando, dorme logo e para com isso.

Sua raiva não quis obedecer. E lhe respondeu que, se queria mesmo cobrar, tinha que estar pronta para brigar, porque Vlad ia dizer que não lhe devia nada. O doutor Valmer era coisa dele, disso Natália tinha certeza, que outra explicação havia? E, portanto, não tinha nada para jogar na cara de ninguém, nada para exigir. Se ele quisesse ajudar, já teria aparecido. Ela é que fora muito estúpida de sonhar com isso, de acreditar numa fantasia, sim, tinha que pensar em outra coisa, talvez pular de uma ponte. Se tivesse coragem para isso.

Seu celular podia não ter crédito, mas a bateria estava aguentando e serviu para Natália checar o ritmo das horas. Uma e meia agora.

Essa noite ia durar para sempre. 

Ela quis gritar. Tinha alguém fazendo isso, aliás. Um dos outros moradores da praça estava envolvido numa briga intensa consigo mesmo, ela podia se juntar a ele e berrar para todo mundo que merecia um pouco de compreensão. Um respiro. Ou que pelo menos a vida parasse de tratá-la como um saco de pancadas.

Agora suas costas estavam doendo. Ela ergueu a cabeça, estralando o pescoço. Uma hora ia amanhecer, e teria que resolver sua vida. Então, quais eram suas opções?

Opções de verdade. Vlad não era uma. Vamos falar sério, pensou ela, o que eu posso fazer? Encontrar o cartão no bolso e ligar para o doutor Valmer. Pedir um emprego. Ou uma indicação.

Ele não ia nem atender. 

Plano B, então. O método tradicional de achar trabalho. Alguém em algum lugar estaria precisando de uma funcionária. Certo, ela não tinha endereço, nem currículo, nem um lugar para tomar banho e se arrumar, mas valia a tentativa. Era só mentir um pouco e torcer para chamarem logo.

Plano C: engolir o orgulho e chamar Enzo Shirai. Sim, depois do não-processo, depois de quebrar a loja do cara, depois desse mês infernal, chamar seu ex-namorado e rastejar na frente dele. Não, eu não sei o que fazer, não, não tenho para onde ir, você sempre me chamou de burra, está certo em tudo, me perdoa. Me ajuda. Burra não. Ignorante, era o que ele dizia. Coisas diferentes. Era até capaz dele ajudar mesmo, só pelo gosto de vê-la se humilhar. Abrir seu sorriso bonito, beliscar sua boca. Eu não devia nem olhar na sua cara, ele diria, segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ia abrir o primeiro botão de sua camisa, puxá-la pela alça do sutiã como se fosse uma coleira.

E então Natália o mataria.

E isso advogado nenhum ia consertar. 

Melhor morrer de fome. O que podia ser o plano D. Ou andar por aí de olhos fechados até alguma coisa acontecer. Se entrasse na frente de um ônibus, paciência.

Ela repassou as ideias um milhão de vezes, detendo-se em cada uma. Cortando o pequeno filme que rodavam em sua mente quando ficava ruim demais de assistir. E em algum momento desligou o suficiente para perder a noção das coisas, porque o dia nasceu de repente.

Natália demorou para se mexer, confusa demais com a luz, com a dor nas costas, com o chão de concreto batido, onde diabos...

Ah.

Certo.

Seis e pouco agora. Se a noite tinha sido eterna, o dia ia ser mais longo ainda. E a bateria do celular estava no final, então talvez ela devesse achar um jeito de...

Um número surgiu na tela. 

Natália perdeu tanto tempo olhando que a ligação caiu. Devia estar louca de sono, e tinha puxado algum número da agenda sem querer. Tentado ligar para alguém.

Não, estavam ligando de novo. Um número desconhecido. Alguma cobrança, ou oferta de cartão de crédito. O toque estava tão alto que fez sua cabeça tilintar. E ela atendeu só para cortar o som.

– Estou falando com Natália Ramos? – perguntou uma voz tão autoritária que, por um momento, ela pensou que era algum policial.

Mas não, ela não tinha cometido crime nenhum. Que não estivesse resolvido, pelo menos. Devia ser cobrança.

Que ótimo.

Ela segurou melhor o celular. Às vezes pegava errado e desligava sem querer.

– Sim, quem...

– Estou ligando em nome do meu primo. Ele está te convidando para uma entrevista hoje, na hora do almoço.

– Seu primo – repetiu ela – Uma entrevista.

Que loucura.

Ela certamente não era importante o bastante para isso, e não tinha nem roupa para aparecer em...

Oh. Espera. Natália fechou os olhos, bloqueando a luz do sol. Descansou a cabeça contra a parede. 

– Você quer dizer entrevista de emprego? Para me contratar? 

Foi a vez do sujeito fazer uma pausa. Não chegou a chamá-la de burra - ou de ignorante, como Enzo teria feito - mas sua voz veio tão seca que teve o mesmo efeito. 

– Sim. Obviamente. Entrevista de emprego. Você é segurança particular, não é? 

– Eu fui, mas não posso dizer que deu muito…

– Tem um restaurante na Angélica chamado Angélica Grill. Se estiver interessada, esteja lá meio dia.

Ela fechou o punho, tentando controlar a ponta de irritação. Que tipo de lugar colocava alguém tão grosso pra ligar pros outros?

– Na Angélica, certo, obrigada, digo, eu vou, mas você não quer me explicar do que se trata? Eu trabalhei como segurança só uma vez, e nem foi por tanto… digo, eu adoraria, mas preciso saber o que você quer. 

– Moça, nada disso me interessa. Se não quiser fazer a entrevista, é só não ir. Se quiser, ele vai te explicar lá. Entendeu?

Não desligue, pensou ela, não bata o telefone na cara dele. Olhe onde você está.

– Entendi sim, moço, me desculpe. Posso pelo menos saber seu nome? 

– Ethan Miragaia, não que faça diferença – respondeu ele.

O baque foi tão forte que o tom mal-educado só registrou depois. Ela se endireitou, muda.

Então veio o golpe de misericórdia, porque ele completou:

– Eu não estarei. A entrevista é com Vladimir Miragaia. Mais alguma coisa? 

Natália não conseguiu responder. Sua garganta tinha secado. Ethan esperou um momento. Então disse: 

– Não se atrase. 

E desligou.

Ela não conseguiu nem abaixar a mão para tirar o celular do ouvido. 

Vladimir Miragaia. O rosto atrás das janelas opacas dos carros da cidade, o menino que Natália enxergava em cada criança bem vestida, em cada grupo barulhento de adolescentes, em cada homem de terno a caminho do trabalho. A pressão de lábios trêmulos contra sua face e o silêncio no quarto como se ela tivesse mergulhado fundo, toneladas de água sobre sua cabeça. 

Talvez ele fosse mágico. Ou ela era, e o invocara sem querer, pensando nele de madrugada. 

Meio-dia na Angélica. Onde podia se arrumar? Tinha que achar algum banheiro, pelo menos lavar o rosto, molhar o cabelo na pia e torcer para ele ignorar o resto todo. Um shopping perto, algum McDonalds, qualquer coisa. Banheiro público, ainda existia isso?

Mas não, ela não estava tão ruim assim, estava? Só descuidada. E suja. Uma calça jeans tão rasgada que descobria quase a perna inteira, botas tão velhas que a sola estava soltando. Seu rosto mil anos mais velho do que sua idade, seu cabelo denso e crespo quase arrebentando o elástico. Quais eram as chances dele se importar? Ou pior, de se ofender? 

Vladimir Miragaia depois de uma noite na rua. Tinha que ser de propósito. Ele sabia o que ela estava passando, queria ajudar mais uma vez como tinha feito com o advogado. Uma fada madrinha, tinha que ser.

Ela se levantou num salto, e teve que parar porque a praça girou ao seu redor. Endireitou as costas, os ossos estralando. Não se atrase. 

Não precisava nem ter falado. Meio dia em ponto ela estaria lá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad e Natália se encontram, e a trama se complica.

Natália conseguiu esperar até o meio da manhã antes de se pôr a caminho.

O que foi bom, porque ela se perdeu várias vezes. Estava sem coragem para pedir informação, e seu mapa mental saiu tão completamente do prumo que, quando chegou na frente do restaurante, já eram onze horas.

Não tinha ninguém, só os garçons arrumando as mesas. 

Ótimo, não tinha atrasado. Encontrou um ponto de taxi vazio, e se sentou.

Pois bem. 

Estava aqui. 

As coisas iam dar certo ou não. Ele ia sorrir ou não. Sua roupa suja e o cheiro de fracasso fariam diferença ou não, e tudo que podia fazer era esperar. 

O tempo foi passando. O restaurante abriu as portas, um sujeito uniformizado saiu e se postou ali na frente para receber os clientes. Depois outro veio estacionar os carros, que chique. O movimento aumentou, diminuiu, depois aumentou de novo. Seu medo espiralou de repente, a certeza de que ele não viria, mas quando conferiu as horas, ainda eram onze e vinte.

Ela puxou o fôlego, e segurou o máximo que aguentava antes de soltar. Fez isso várias vezes, até o coração voltar ao normal, e a cabeça parar de rodar.

Tinha finalmente se distraído quando ouviu uma voz masculina, e se virou por reflexo.

Vlad estava ali.

Tinha acabado de descer do carro. Entregou a chave para o sujeito, conferiu o relógio de pulso. Olhou para os lados primeiro, procurando. E então ergueu o rosto.

E então ele a viu também.

Natália já estava de pé. 

Dois segundos para chegar até a porta, alcançar aquele moço negro e bem vestido e mais alto do que ela, claro, tinham se passado tantos anos, mas pouca coisa, três centímetros ou quatro, se tanto, a última vez que o vira tinha sido pela televisão, e a última antes dessa… 

Depois, depois. Ou não ia conseguir respirar. Todo o potencial do menino que ele fora – os olhos grandes demais, a seriedade deslocada, sua calma e seu silêncio – tinha desabrochado num homem tão bonito, num rosto harmonioso como um desenho.

E tão calmo. 

Um olhar completamente sereno. Sem qualquer interesse em retribuir seu exame.

Vlad encarou-a por um instante. Abriu um sorriso, e disse:

– Você é a Natália?

Ela congelou.

Depois de um momento, ouviu-se responder:

– Sou. Sou eu, sim.

O sorriso aumentou. Ele se adiantou, estendendo a mão:

– Muito prazer! Que bom que você pode vir. 

Ela apertou a mão dele. Firme, segura. A sua estava suada, fria até o osso, mas Vlad teve a cortesia de não limpar. De segurar o sorriso no lugar. 

De fingir que não a conhecia. Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo? Tanta expectativa, e era isso que ele ia fazer?

Vlad afastou-se da porta, esperando que ela entrasse. Natália foi sem saber onde estava pisando, nem para que lado ir, perdida entre as mesas do restaurante.

Ele percebeu, tomou a frente. Ela o seguiu em silêncio, câmera lenta num plano isolado. Tantas possibilidades, tantas formas de imaginar esse reencontro, e essa não tinha previsto. Sem discurso, sem triunfo, sem lágrimas, sem gratidão. Sem qualquer explicação. Até raiva era melhor. Pelo menos poderia se defender.

Vlad levou-a até uma mesa igual a todas as outras, e esperou. 

Natália se obrigou a prestar atenção. O garçom tinha puxado uma cadeira para ela, olha só, como num filme. Ela sentou sem muita confiança, puxou a cadeira mais perto da mesa quando o homem se afastou e só então Vlad sentou também. Confortável, à vontade.

– Foi fácil chegar aqui? Tentei não escolher um lugar muito fora de mão, mas eu não sabia de onde você ia vir. Pegou o táxi?

– Táxi?

– Meu primo não ofereceu? Minha ideia era que você pegasse um, e eu pagaria. 

Agora iam conversar normalmente.

Ele ia fingir que não a conhecia, e ia conversar normalmente. Certo.

– Não – respondeu ela – Seu primo não falou nem bom dia.

Podia fazer isso. Podia fazer qualquer coisa. Só precisava de alguns segundos para calibrar a voz e imitar aquela educação vazia, e conversar normalmente como se nunca tivessem se visto antes. Como se não fosse graças a ela que tivesse dinheiro sobrando para taxi. 

– Nem sempre ele fala – disse Vlad, seu sorriso perfeito e inabalável – Também imagino que não tenha dito nada sobre a entrevista. Tudo bem, eu posso…

– Você faz questão do sobrenome?

Sua voz estava vindo de longe. Rouca e seca.

– Como?

– Vladimir Miragaia. Ele te apresentou assim. Você faz muita questão, ou só doutor Vladimir está bom? Posso te chamar de senhor, também, se quiser.

Ele riu, mesmo que não soasse nem de longe como uma piada. Que agora Natália estivesse encarando-o fixamente.

– Deixe o doutor para as audiências. Vlad está ótimo, todo mundo me chama assim. Ele chegou a explicar alguma coisa?

Talvez fosse um teste. Ele queria conhecê-la primeiro, saber como ela era, que tipo de pessoa tinha se tornado. Se era digna de sua atenção. Podia ser. 

_Tinha_ que ser.

Ela disse:

– Eu fiquei feliz de ouvir seu nome. Sabia? Quando ele ligou. 

– E eu fiquei feliz por ele te encontrar – devolveu Vlad, num tom agradável, tão vazio que doeu mais do que uma acusação. 

Natália tentou de novo:

– Vamos conversar direito, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu sei que talvez tenha alguma… que ficou uma mágoa por tudo que eu… eu posso me explicar, juro que eu posso.

Saiu mais como uma súplica do que uma oferta. Um pedido de clemência.

Vlad apoiou o queixo na mão, abriu um sorriso ameno:

– Você não tem muita experiência em entrevista, tem? 

Natália não sorriu de volta:

– Conversa comigo direito, pode me acusar, se você quiser, pode gritar comigo, eu só quero...

– Não vim acusar ninguém.

Não era uma interrupção brusca, pelo contrário. Tinha uma gentileza ensaiada na voz, como se ele tivesse muita prática em cortar assuntos, total segurança de que ia ser respeitado. Natália afundou na cadeira, emudecida, enquanto ele dizia no mesmo tom amável:

– E certamente não vou gritar, não se preocupe. Minha única expectativa para essa conversa é chegar num acordo profissional. Estou oferecendo um emprego porque me parece que você precisa de um, estou errado?

Ela não conseguiu responder. Ficou parada, olhando para ele, até Vlad retomar:

– O que meu primo explicou?

– Nada, – murmurou ela – Só disse para não atrasar. Bateu o telefone na minha cara.

Ele não ficou surpreso. Nem incomodado.

– Sinto muito por isso. Mas é bom, de certa forma, assim já sabe o que esperar se aceitar, porque minha oferta é que você se torne segurança particular dele. 

Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo.

O garçom trouxe os cardápios. Deu um para ele, abriu outro na mesa diante dela. Natália esperou que o homem tirasse a mão e ergueu a coisa, criando uma parede temporária. Um tempo para respirar.

Não tinha a menor chance de conseguir ler. Não estava nem enxergando direito. Tantos anos, tantos anos…

Bom, pensou Natália, amortecida.

Ela precisava mesmo de um emprego.

Deixou o cardápio cair na mesa, e disse:

– Você vai pagar? Eu não tenho dinheiro.

– Naturalmente – disse Vlad, sem erguer os olhos da lista de pratos.

– Escolhe então, não sei quanto você quer gastar. Por que ele precisa de segurança?

Vlad não se incomodou com a brusquidão. Chamou o garçom de novo, e o rapaz veio com uma cesta de pães e uma bandeja com pequenas tigelas de creme, mais uma garrafa tão bonita que Natália ficou surpresa de ver que era só água. Levou um tempo ridiculamente longo para arrumar tudo na mesa, como se fosse importante onde o pão ia ficar, e só depois pegou os pedidos.

Assim que saiu de perto, ela puxou a cesta para si.

– Segurança particular – disse rispidamente, procurando um garfo –Explica isso direito. O que você quer de mim?

Vlad pegou um pedaço de pão com a mão mesmo, molhou em um dos cremes. Largou no prato em seguida, e Natália teve certeza de que era só um jeito discreto de indicar que não precisava de talher. Uma delicadeza cortante.

Não vou chorar agora, pensou ela. Outro dia. Longe daqui. Pegou outro pão e mergulhou num dos potes, mordeu um pedaço grande demais e engoliu de uma vez.

O sabor fez a fome explodir em sua cabeça. Não tinha nem terminado de mastigar e teve que lutar para não morder mais, enfiar tudo na boca, pegar a cesta no colo para ninguém tirar. Quando tinha comido pela última vez, ontem de manhã? Anteontem?

– O que eu quero – disse Vlad então – É um pouco... incomum. O quanto você sabe do caso dele? Acompanhou alguma coisa pela mídia?

Natália levou alguns segundos para entender a pergunta. Então fez uma careta com a boca cheia de pão.

– Sei só o que todo mundo sabe. Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava nem lembrando disso.

Era uma tentativa de agredir, mas ele nem percebeu. Ou ignorou. 

E não era mentira. Natália sabia que Ethan Miragaia tinha sido sequestrado, porque na época em que acontecera o jornal só falava disso. Ela só assistia se não conseguisse fugir, porque dava aflição demais ver a família desesperada. Depois que tudo se resolvera, não pensara mais no assunto.

De qualquer modo, não ia lhe dar o gosto de admitir que tinha sofrido por ele. De jeito nenhum.

– Ele foi sequestrado por uma doida, não foi? E ela se entregou depois.

Vlad fez uma pausa longa, antes de responder:

– Foi… aproximadamente isso que aconteceu. O importante é que ela foi presa, mas agora há uma chance real de sair da cadeia nos próximos meses.

– E sequestrar o cara de novo? Ninguém faz isso.

Outra pausa. Natália sentiu um prazer perverso em atingi-lo, mas em seguida a culpa apertou. Talvez o assunto ferisse o meio sentimento que ele devia ter em algum lugar.

– Você é advogado – disse então, tentando consertar, – Não é? Peça aquela coisa. Mandado de segurança. Sei lá.

Vlad franziu a testa. Então esboçou um sorriso.

– Você quer dizer ordem de restrição? Claro que vamos pedir, mas isso não impede que ela apareça assim mesmo. A Flávia… esse é o nome dela, Flávia Castriani, não sei se você se recorda. A Flávia nunca teve muito juízo. Mas nada disso importa, eu nem acho que ela virá de verdade. Minha preocupação é com ele. Se ela realmente sair da cadeia, tenho medo de que ele tente se matar.

Isso tinha que ser piada. Ou algum tipo de jogo perverso. 

A chegada do garçom a salvou de responder.

Vlad tinha escolhido a mesma coisa para os dois. Era um macarrão coberto de queijo, acompanhado por um bife grosso cheio de molho e toda sorte de enfeites – salsinha, cogumelos, um fio de algum molho diferente – e um prato separado de salada. 

Natália descansou as mãos no colo enquanto o garçom arrumava a mesa, e tentou segurar como podia um resto de autocontrole. Quebrar a experiência em pedacinhos microscópicos. Primeiro passo, respirar. Segundo passo, abrir as mãos sobre as pernas e soltar o jeans da calça que tinha agarrado sem querer, antes que arrebentasse o pouco que não estava rasgado.

Terceiro passo: erguer os olhos para Vlad como se o cheiro não fizesse sua cabeça rodar.

Seu rosto devia estar duro como uma pedra.

– Se quiser trocar – começou ele, mas Natália abanou a cabeça. Quarto passo: erguer as mãos, pegar o garfo e a faca.

Ela cortou um pedaço da carne e enfiou na boca.

Só então Vlad começou a comer, sem pressa de retomar a conversa. Devia estar lhe dando tempo para digerir suas palavras, sem saber que ela estava pensando só na comida, tentando se controlar para não se curvar sobre o prato e enfiar tudo na boca.

Ela conseguiu parar quando estava já na metade do prato. Limpou a boca e bebeu um gole de água, e disse: 

– Desculpe, mas você perdeu seu tempo. Eu só tive um trampo de segurança numa lojinha de enfeites. Isso aí é caso pra psicólogo, enfermeira, não sei. Alguém com muita delicadeza, coisa que não tenho e nem quero ter.

Vlad pensou um pouco, sem reação.

Natália aproveitou para comer mais, vendo-o brincar com o garfo, espalhar a comida enquanto escolhia sua estratégia. 

Por fim ele disse:

– O trabalho é delicado, mas você não precisa ser. Tudo que eu espero é atenção e paciência. Ficar de olho para ele não fazer nenhuma besteira, basicamente. E você não vai achar ofertas melhores muito fácil. Ele quase não sai de casa, então terá que se mudar para lá. Teto, alimentação e roupa lavada, mais qualquer gasto com passeios. Mais o salário, naturalmente.

Se ela era ruim em entrevistas, ele também era. Seu tom era tranquilo, meio indiferente, mas ainda assim estava lhe pedindo para aceitar, não estava?

Um teste. Talvez. Agora Natália não seria capaz nem de dizer se estava quente ou frio lá fora, que dirá avaliar essa proposta.

– Não se, Vlad, me parece que ele não foi com a minha cara. Ou com a minha voz. Não vou ficar correndo atrás de alguém que não quer ser cuidado.

– Ele é assim com todo mundo. É outra questão importante, na verdade. Você precisa estar preparada para um pouco de abuso.

Ela se endireitou como se a cadeira tivesse dado um choque. Num segundo pensou em Enzo, pensou em dona Shirai, pensou numa risada e numa mão em seu cabelo. As palavras saíram sem controle: 

– Não, de jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar ninguém encostar em mim, nem mesmo por você!

Vlad ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

Endireitou-se na cadeira, as costas contra o encosto, os olhos endurecendo pela primeira vez na conversa inteira. Era uma reação tão pequena, mas os milímetros a mais de distância que isso colocou entre os dois a fizeram se arrepender na mesma hora. 

Por mais tortura que isso fosse, não queria perdê-lo de novo, não depois de tudo, não agora. Culpa da comida isso ter saído assim, sim, porque era a melhor coisa que ela comera em sua vida, porque estava aqui na frente dele depois de quinze anos, porque esse era o pesadelo recorrente, revisto e adaptado para ficar ainda pior, tinha baixado a guarda porque estava louca de fome e o mundo tinha enlouquecido. Precisava se desmentir, dizer que aceitaria qualquer coisa, faria o que ele quisesse, tudo bem, tudo certo, cadê o contrato?

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, ele falou bem devagar:

– Creio que me expressei mal. Vou tentar ser mais claro. Eu não estou pedindo que você faça sexo com meu primo.

A voz lenta, quase silabada, como se ela fosse burra demais para entender. Natália quase se encolheu. Engoliu em seco, tentou responder, e não achou nada para dizer.

Vlad esperou um momento. Depois acrescentou:

– Ele não vai nem chegar perto de você. Duvido que aperte a sua mão. E você também nunca vai encostar nele. Não sei como foram seus trabalhos anteriores, mas eu espero uma postura profissional.

– Eu não quis ofender – murmurou ela.

Vlad viu alguma coisa em seu rosto, e decidiu ter compaixão. Seu rosto suavizou, a voz amansando:

– Ele só vai ser rude. Nada além disso. Você vai ter a chance de ver por si mesma, aliás. Ele pediu chance de te assustar, e eu concordei. Talvez aborde experiências anteriores, formação, esses detalhes. Caso você concorde, poderá conversar com ele, ver se aguenta o tranco. 

– Ele não vai aceitar – começou ela, tentando acompanhá-lo, deixar aquele momento para trás. Seria mais fácil se conseguisse erguer a cabeça direito. Olhar seus olhos. Se essa vontade louca de chorar passasse.

– Não importa. A decisão é minha, e se você quiser o emprego, será seu. Vai ser só uma prova de fogo. Você aceita? Ou quer um tempo para pensar?

– Meu Deus. Não sei. Posso terminar de comer antes? Eles embrulham pra viagem?

Se não por mais nada, pelo menos para não desperdiçar o resto da carne. Esse dia já estava horrível o bastante, e o que ela queria de verdade era sair correndo e nunca mais voltar.

– Fique à vontade, – respondeu ele com um sorriso. 

Pelo menos isso.

Depois do último pedaço, ela pegou um pedaço de pão para limpar o molho do prato. Vlad teve a delicadeza de não comentar. Pediu um café enquanto esperava e, depois que Natália terminou sua cena deplorável, um cappuccino para ela.

Natália quase recusou, só pelo nome esquisito. Mas estava cansada demais para dizer qualquer coisa, e até isso parecia um embate desnecessário.

Os dois ficaram quietos, ele com sua vitória, ela esgotada demais para sentir qualquer coisa. Mas a bebida era boa. Café misturado com leite e chocolate, canela por cima e até creme chantilly, tão bonito que ela mordeu a boca. Isso podia ter sido tão diferente. Um resgate tão bonito.

Se descuidasse um minuto, seus olhos iam encher de lágrimas.

Vlad pediu a conta e pagou sem conferir o valor. Enquanto guardava o cartão na carteira, ele disse:

– Seria bom falar com ele agora, mas se não quiser… 

Foi a vez dela interromper:

– Eu nem tenho para onde ir, Vlad. Cansei desse jogo.

– Oh? – fez ele, no mesmo tom educado.

– Você entendeu – disse ela, levantando sem esperar a ajuda do garçom – Vamos lá conversar. Se é melhor agora, então que seja agora. Como você quiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad morava no Jardim América, em um condomínio com quatro prédios. Ficavam todos de frente para uma área de lazer que, pelo tamanho, poderia muito bem ter sido uma praça de verdade.

Considerando a cerca elétrica e a portaria, seria difícil alguém entrar sem ser visto. Mas o portão da garagem se abriu, ele desceu uma rampa e estacionou no subsolo, numa falha de segurança que a deixou espantada. Se Natália tivesse invadido seu carro lá fora, ia subir com ele e ninguém ia nem notar.

Vlad não estava pensando nisso. 

– Meus tios moram no bloco um, eu moro no bloco três. E ele comigo, claro. No começo é meio labiríntico, mas logo acostuma.

Era a primeira coisa que um dos dois falava desde que tinha entrado no carro. 

– Tem grade na janela?

– Sim. E tela, também. 

Foda-se a tela, pensou Natália, pelo menos o cara não vai se jogar lá de cima. 

Ele pegou uma pasta e uma blusa com jeito de ser cara do banco de trás, e os dois entraram no elevador. Andar 19. Moravam bem no alto, então. Ela pensou em fazer alguma piada sobre como ele tinha subido na vida e achou melhor não. 

– Tem segurança aqui? Quantos porteiros?

– Segurança além da portaria? Não que eu saiba. Algum prédio tem?

– Se os moradores estão em risco…

– Não acho que estejam, – disse Vlad – Não se impressione muito com a fachada, esse prédio não é nada de mais. Classe média-alta, eu diria. Quanto ao porteiro, tem um só, faz anos que trabalha aqui. Tem uma história sobre terceirizar, mas acho que ainda não aconteceu. Mas ele é cuidadoso, não deixa ninguém entrar sem cadastro. Fora isso, tem a síndica e os zeladores… acho que tem câmeras e alarmes. Você pode conferir depois.

Natália não apontou que não tinha nem de longe tantas câmeras assim, nem que estava entrando sem cadastro nenhum. Podia falar direto com o tal porteiro quando não estivesse pajeando um garoto suicida.

Quando o elevador abriu, os dois saíram para corredor microscópico com uma porta só. Um apartamento por andar, então. A classe média-alta devia estar mesmo muito bem de vida. Ali tinha câmera, mas se era só um sujeito assistindo o prédio inteiro lá embaixo, no que isso ia ajudar?

– Não esqueça – disse Vlad – Isso é um teste para todo mundo. 

Ela imediatamente esqueceu da câmera:

– Como assim? Você disse que ia me contratar de qualquer jeito!

– E vou, desde que você mantenha a calma. O que ele vai dizer não importa, mas a sua reação sim. Mostre que dá conta de lidar com ele, e vai dar tudo certo.

– Escuta – disse ela, a irritação cobrindo o alarme na voz – Você gosta desse cara?

Vlad sorriu, e abriu a porta:

– Tanto que estou me dando a esse trabalho.

Ele se afastou com um gesto floreado, dando-lhe passagem. Natália entrou e só depois pensou em agradecer, e então o momento tinha passado e ele estava trancando. Fechadura simples, e uma corrente que talvez eles nem usassem.

Ou então o primo dele tinha aberto e se escondido em seguida.

– Isso aí podia ser melhor – comentou ela, esfregando os braços. A sala estava gelada.

– Podia, mas não pretendo transformar minha casa num cofre. Até essa corrente é pura paranoia.

O nome disso é má-vontade, pensou ela, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, olhou em volta, admirando a sala.

Era tanto espaço. Chegava a ser engraçado, porque tinha mais móveis do que ela jamais vira, mas móveis certos, com tamanhos calculados. Sobrava espaço entre as poltronas e o sofá, em torno da mesa de vidro e mármore no centro. Espaço na parede entre quadros abstratos, entre o tapete e as estantes, entre uma estante e outra. Muito branco e preto, com pontos coloridos espalhados em focos de calor. Um vermelho num quadro aqui, um azul mais vívido numa almofada.

– Aí está você – disse Vlad.

Natália ergueu o rosto, a atenção voltando num susto, e se deparou com Ethan Miragaia.

Ela só o vira uma vez, de longe, numa televisão pequena. E só tinha assistido porque Vlad estava em primeiro plano, dando uma bronca nos jornalistas.

Ele tinha… não exatamente envelhecido, embora isso tivesse acontecido também. Na época era só um moleque de dezessete anos, três anos faziam uma boa diferença. Mas a mudança era bem mais profunda. O menino daquela entrevista estava abatido, vulnerável, a boca tremendo cada vez que ele tentava falar.

Ele tinha endurecido. Um moço pálido de rosto frio como uma estátua, tudo descorado nele, os olhos e o cabelo muito claros, a pele branca como se não visse sol há um bom tempo. E pronto para o inverno do apartamento. Calça de moletom e um agasalho grosso, um cachecol que cobria parte de seu queixo e quase chegava na boca, luvas que só deixavam a ponta dos dedos de fora.

Ele passou reto pelos dois. Conferiu as fechaduras, fechou a corrente e falou com a porta: 

– Então você vai mesmo seguir com isso.

– Você achou que eu ia mudar de ideia? – disse Vlad. 

Ethan não respondeu. Finalmente se dignou a olhar para ela, e Natália teve que prender uma risada histérica, porque ele tinha herdado a mesma expressão do pai. Os mesmos olhos cinzentos. O mesmo exame frio. O mesmo desprezo cortante.

Como ela ia sobreviver a isso?

Vlad largou a pasta e a blusa no sofá, depois tirou a gravata e deixou em cima da blusa. Olhou para seu primo e disse: 

– Fique à vontade. Deixei os detalhes para você. 

Ethan já estava perfeitamente à vontade, até onde Natália podia ver. Ele torceu a boca numa careta desdenhosa, e disse: 

– Acho que podemos ir para a cozinha. 

Natália levou alguns segundos para entender que era com ela. 

– Oh – respondeu, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, – Tanto faz, onde for melhor para...

– Não foi uma pergunta. 

Ela fechou a boca.

Vlad ergueu os olhos para o teto, disfarçou um sorriso e não disse nada. Seguiu seu primo quando ele deu as costas para os dois, e Natália foi atrás.

Ele podia ter lhe dito para usar a entrada de serviço de uma vez. Certas coisas já não doíam há anos. 

De qualquer modo, a cozinha deles era digna de sediar uma reunião. Impecavelmente limpa e toda metalizada, branca e preta e prateada. Geladeira com filtro na porta, coisa que ela sempre tinha admirado, uma máquina de café expresso. Que, aliás, ele não ofereceu. E espaço, sempre espaço, e Natália teve vontade de abrir os braços para ver se alcançava alguma parede.

A única coisa que destoava ali era a mesa pequena demais. Quatro lugares, três no momento porque um estava encostado na parede. Ela duvidava muito que coubessem quatro pratos ali. Mas era bonitinha. Mármore também, ou uma boa imitação. Por que gente rica gostava tanto de mármore?

E nisso Ethan tinha sentado, e ergueu a sobrancelha quando ela hesitou. Ela se acomodou rapidamente na frente dele, mordendo o lábio.

Vlad não sentou. Em vez disso, descansou o corpo contra a pia, ainda com aquele sorriso leve, e disse: 

– Pois bem, que comecem os jogos.

Ethan encarou o primo por um momento, abertamente hostil. Olhou para ela de novo, cruzou as mãos na mesa numa paródia de um entrevistador profissional, e disse: 

– De onde vocês dois se conhecem?

Não ia nem ter um aquecimento, então. Natália quase respondeu que não sabia, mas conseguiu manter a boca fechada.

– Tudo bem aí? – perguntou Ethan num tom educado – Precisa que eu desenhe? 

– Nós não nos conhecemos – disse Vlad, num tom complacente – Eu não te disse? 

Ethan olhou para ele num relance, depois de novo para ela, tão direto que ficou difícil sustentar o olhar. 

– Disse, mas como é mentira, achei bom perguntar de novo. Quer me dar alguma coisa melhor? 

Ethan certamente não esperava que ela desmentisse assim, era só algum outro tipo de teste dele, dos dois, de Vlad, que não tinha o menor problema em dizer isso na sua frente. Ela continuou calada.

– Nada? Nem uma mentirinha para não ficar muito feio? Nesse caso, fale de você. De onde saiu, e por que eu deveria te aceitar na minha casa?

Porque você não tem escolha, pensou ela, tentando achar um ponto de partida. Qualquer um. 

Quando demorou muito, Vlad se endireitou. Encheu um copo de água e gentilmente colocou na sua frente.

Ela tomou um gole, agradecida. Pousou o copo com cuidado, segurando-o com as duas mãos.

Falar de si mesma. Certo.

– Bom, meu… não sei se ele falou, meu nome é Natália. Eu fui… eu fiz um curso de segurança uns anos atrás, depois uma reciclagem, e…

– Tem família? Onde você vive?

Ele sabia. Não ia perguntar isso se não soubesse. O rosto dela esquentou:

– Não, não tenho, mas isso não importa. Não é questão de trabalho.

Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Se eu estou perguntando, é porque importa. Mas fique à vontade para esconder, se quiser.

– Não tenho do que esconder, eu cresci em um abrigo porque meus pais faleceram. Comecei a trabalhar quando saí de lá. Satisfeito?

Vlad mudou discretamente de posição, e ela se obrigou a respirar fundo. Calma. Ia manter a calma. Seu coração tinha disparado e não tinha passado nem dois minutos, mas ela ia ficar calma.

– Pelo que entendi – disse Ethan, ignorando sua pergunta – Você teve uma dezena de pequenos empregos, e nunca ficou mais de um ano em nenhum deles…

– Quem te disse isso?

– E nunca saiu por bem, também. Ou foi demitida, ou fez algum escândalo e foi demitida depois. Ou, como nesse último, foi acusada de roubo, fez o escândalo e foi demitida. Ou estou invertendo a ordem? 

O que Vlad tinha dito para esse moleque? Como ele tinha coragem? Ia fingir que não a conhecia, e mesmo assim dar as armas na mão dele?

Ela estava apertando o copo com tanta força que teve medo de quebrar. Obrigou-se a soltar, tirar as mãos da mesa.

– Não foi bem assim. Não foi nada assim. Dona Shirai queria cortar gastos. E acabou sendo necessário…

– É mesmo? – disse Ethan, a voz tão macia que suas costas se arrepiaram de repulsa – O que eu ouvi foi que sumiu muita coisa de lá durante seu trabalho como vigia e eventualmente a mulher perdeu a paciência. E quando te perguntaram você destruiu a loja.

Sim.

E que traição tinha sido aquilo. Enzo calado e dona Shirai esbravejando, quase cuspindo em seu rosto. Um buraco se abrindo no estômago, adrenalina venenosa nas veias a cada segundo que passava sem que seu lindo namorado interferisse.

– E onde você ouviu isso? 

Ethan sorriu. 

Natália engoliu em seco, tentando deixar a imagem se dissipar, e disse:

– É que não foi isso. Teve um processo, que eu...

Era até difícil de explicar, porque o doutor Valmer só lhe dissera o essencial. E ela não tinha perguntado muito, com medo de que ele se irritasse e largasse o caso. Mas ele tinha dito...

– Não teve processo nenhum – disse Ethan, cortando seus pensamentos – Você assustou a velha e ela abriu mão dessa história, e agora eu quero a verdade. Você estava roubando bijuteria? Não era melhor pegar dinheiro do caixa?

– Não foi isso. Não foi nada disso, só que o advogado disse que a história terminava ali, digo, ninguém pode falar no assunto, nem eu, nem eles, entende? É uma coisa que existe isso, ele me garantiu...

– Termo de confidencialidade – disse Vlad, gentilmente.

– Isso – disse Natália, desesperada – Essa coisa, então não sei se posso explicar muito, mas não roubei nada e não intimidei ninguém. O que aconteceu foi que ela me acusou e eu fiquei nervosa e bati numa prateleira sem querer, mas eu jamais faria isso de propósito. Eu gostava dela, a gente sempre se deu bem. Ela era como uma mãe pra mim.

Sua voz estava ruim de sair, frágil como gelo fino. Mas não tremeu, pelo menos isso, e ela apertou mais os dedos tentando manter as mãos firmes também. Pense nisso como um teste, ele te avisou, é só um teste.

– Certo – disse Ethan – Eu, por outro lado, não assinei termo nenhum e posso te contar uma outra versão. Algumas coisas desapareceram misteriosamente e quando ameaçaram, você arrumou um advogado com ar de importante para intimidar a mulher e a história toda acabou aí. Com que dinheiro pagou?

– Nenhum. Eu não tinha, ele fez de graça... 

– Mesmo? Risque a parte do dinheiro, então, de que forma você pagou o cara? 

Chupei o pau dele, pensou Natália, foi assim, era o que ele queria ouvir, era o que estava insinuando e não era verdade, mas podia ter sido. Deus sabia o medo que ela sentira de que o homem quisesse algo assim, porque ela teria feito. Se fosse o preço para não ir presa. 

– Saiu de graça – repetiu ela, seu rosto queimando – Disse que a empresa mandou fazer algumas horas de... não sei direito, mas não cobrou nada, não sei por quê. Eu não tinha como pagar. 

Ele ergueu o canto da boca num sorrisinho mau:

– Gustavo Valmer trabalhando de graça. Nunca na vida. E eu sei disso, veja você, porque ele é um amigo nosso. Quer dizer, um conhecido meu e grande amigo do meu primo aqui. Que coincidência, não é, Vlad?

Ele deu de ombros, sem responder.

Ethan voltou os olhos para Natália:

– Não quer mesmo me contar de onde se conhecem? 

Não, pensou ela, tentando encarar esse duende de olhos cinzas, deixa eu raciocinar. Eu estava _certa_? Ele me procurou, viu isso tudo, pediu para o amigo me ajudar? Ele quis me socorrer? Essa parte, pelo menos, esse caco de sonho, esse pequeno detalhe era verdade, Vlad tinha mesmo ajudado?

– Foi só isso – murmurou Natália – De repente ele ficou impressionado comigo e falou de mim pro seu primo. Pode pensar o que quiser.

O sorriso de Ethan aumentou. Ele se recostou na cadeira, aumentando a distância entre os dois.

– Posso mesmo? Muito obrigado! A dona da lojinha tinha um filho também, não? Me fala sobre ele.

– Isso vai chegar a algum lugar? – perguntou Vlad, num tom distraído. Estava mais interessado em brincar com o botão do punho da camisa.

– Você sabe que ela quebrou o braço do cara? – perguntou Ethan, tão bruscamente que Vlad ergueu os olhos. 

A surpresa dele era uma coisa muito leve, mas estava ali, , então isso não era mesmo coisa dele. Quem, então? O doutor Valmer. Ela devia ir atrás dele. Processá-lo. Socar a cabeça dele na parede. Como é que o homem lhe garantia que tudo era sigiloso, e depois contava para qualquer idiota que perguntasse?

Paciência, paciência, ela precisava de paciência, pensar com calma por cima do calor insuportável em sua cabeça:

– Não foi como você está pensando – disse então, antes que um dos dois a pusesse para fora – Ele me agrediu primeiro, e eu reagi por reflexo, não tive intenção de… foi mais um empurrão, e ele caiu de mal jeito, como eu ia… Eu não acho isso importante pra uma entrevista, teve o processo, está tudo resolvido, por que você quer saber?

Ethan não falou nada. Tinha sentido o cheiro de sangue na água. 

Natália queria muito ficar quieta, mas sua boca seguiu falando: 

– Foi um reflexo. Ele puxou meu cabelo, eu levei um susto e reagi. Ele mesmo sabe que foi sem querer. Só um acidente.

Cada palavra caindo num silêncio impossível, num buraco no meio da cozinha. O que Vlad estaria pensando?

O que ela podia dizer?

Um enfeite só ela tinha quebrado, um vaso feio em formato de cisne. Enzo tinha agarrado seu cabelo, gritando em seu rosto e ela lembrava vagamente de estar chorando. Reflexo porra nenhuma, Natália ia pensar o resto da vida naquela raiva branca e surda, no rosto dele coberto de suor. Menos de cinco segundos, o tempo de um empurrão.

Tão mais rápido que arrastar alguém até a escada, não era?

Natália queria tanto ver a expressão de Vlad, mas não teve coragem de olhar.

A de Ethan ela podia ver. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais morta, mais gelada que ela já tinha visto em sua vida.

– Desculpe – disse Natália, tentando limpar a garganta – Mas não tem mais o que dizer. Foi um acidente.

– Você aprendeu a controlar seus reflexos? Eu odiaria ter minha mão quebrada. 

– Então não me culpe por coisas que eu não fiz – disse ela – E não puxe meu cabelo.

Sua voz saiu dura. Era o único jeito de prender o soluço que estava começando a parecer inevitável.

Ethan ergueu a sobrancelha, nada impressionado:

– Desculpe, não sei se entendi. Você está me ameaçando?

Vlad se moveu bem de leve, ajeitando melhor o peso. Não disse nada, mas só aquilo já foi um aviso. 

Natália se obrigou a dizer:

– Não. Não é uma ameaça. Desculpe. Só estou tentando explicar que não posso com esse tipo de coisa, e se não fosse isso eu teria saído de lá em paz. Eu reajo mal quando pegam no meu cabelo, mas quais são as chances de...

Ethan riu. 

Uma risada tão fria, quase uma paródia, uma perversão de sorriso, que cortou suas palavras e a fez olhar de frente, encará-lo abertamente pela primeira vez nessa conversa. Depois do dia que ela tivera, depois de tratá-la desse jeito, depois de arrastá-la sobre os cacos de vidro que essa entrevista estava sendo, ele tinha coragem de rir.

Ela podia quebrar seu braço. De verdade. Agarrar sua mão e torcer até ver o osso sair da carne. Até o rosto dele se desmanchar de dor.

– Eu não posso com maçã – disse Ethan – Nem com manga. E o Vlad tem medo de dentista. Mas de alguma forma nenhum de nós dois teve um reflexo incontrolável de ir para cima de alguém. Estranho, não?

– Eu – disse Natália, empurrando cada palavra entre os dentes – Acho que não é exatamente a mesma coisa.

– Seus acidentes terminam com você por cima e alguém no hospital. Se é que foi só esse, estou imaginando que ocorreram vários na sua curta carreira. Já pensou? Segurança é um trabalho perfeito para quem gosta de violência.

Como ele falava essas coisas assim, com essa calma toda? Com esse sorriso tão cínico que dava até um arrepio? 

– Eu não terminei por cima – murmurou ela.

Nem de longe. Natália nunca terminava por cima. 

Ethan ignorou seu aparte:

– Vamos, me conte. Algum mendigo que entrou na loja? Alguém que tentou roubar algum enfeitinho? Quem mais sofreu seus acidentes?

Ela quase respondeu. Eu poderia, seu filho da puta maldito, se eu quiser posso te jogar no fosso do elevador antes que você entenda o que aconteceu. Partir o seu pescoço.

Se abrisse a boca, era isso que ia sair.

Então ela não abriu. Apertou os lábios e pensou em calma, calma, ia ter calma, custasse o que custasse.

Ethan esperou mais um momento, e então disse:

– Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, se você não entendeu ainda. Eu não sou de medir palavras. Se você enlouquecer aqui, não vai ter acordo, nem termo de sigilo, nem qualquer complacência. Você escapou de ser presa uma vez, não vai receber outra chance. Está entendendo?

E você adoraria, pensou ela. 

– Estou. Estou entendendo sim.

Ethan encarou-a por um momento, considerando a resposta. Então se inclinou sobre a mesa, as mãos unidas sobre o tampo de novo, tão rápido que ela se afastou sem querer. 

Ele sorriu:

– Preste atenção. Toda essa palhaçada é ideia dele. Eu não quero segurança e não preciso de você. Não sou uma pessoa paciente, nem fácil de lidar, e hoje estou de excelente humor. Você não me viu irritado ainda. Pensa direito, você quer mesmo esse emprego?

Não.

Não, ela não queria. O que Natália queria agora era quebrar os dentes dele com um soco. Ficar só o tempo suficiente para ver sua reação, e ir embora limpando a poeira dos pés.

Quase quinze anos, pensou ela. Você esperou quase quinze anos por essa chance. E ele te ajudou. Mandou o advogado te salvar. Não estrague e tenha paciência. 

– Eu – disse ela, forçando-se a soar calma, a falar baixinho – não tenho medo de você, Ethan.

Os olhos dele brilharam:

– Tem. Tem sim, e eu mal comecei. Vai embora, moça. Ache outra lojinha que não peça referências, pode seduzir o dono de novo e tirar o seu por fora. Seguir a sua vida.

– Fique – disse Vlad.

Natália olhou para ele. 

Seus olhos grandes e negros, sua voz calma. Seu rosto tão sincero, tão sereno que precisava cavar muito, sonhar muito para se convencer de que estava vendo alguma ansiedade ali. De que Vlad tinha algum motivo para isso, que não era só o gosto de vê-la ser maltratada.

Ela mesma devia estar uma figura e tanto. Sua boca apertada e os olhos arregalados e a ameaça de violência no corpo inteiro. A corda de um arco, retesada e pronta para soltar a flecha. Ele sabia. Estava vendo.

– Vá embora – disse Ethan – Não tem nada para você aqui.

– Fique – disse Vlad – Eu quero que você fique.

Estava pedindo. Mesmo que soasse como uma ordem. E tinha falado com seu amigo. Estendido a mão primeiro.

Ethan bateu na mesa.

O som explodiu nos ouvidos de Natália, e quando ela se virou num susto, ele apontou para ela, depois para os próprios olhos.

– Olha pra mim – disse, como se ela fosse burra demais para entender a ordem – E presta atenção. Ele nunca está em casa. Eu estou. É comigo que você vai trabalhar, é comigo que vai passar seu tempo, e é de mim que vai receber ordens. Vá embora. Você não tem que aguentar nada disso.

É você que precisa de segurança, pensou ela. Que não dá conta de sair sozinho na rua. Que precisa de uma idiota desesperada o suficiente para não te dar a surra que você merece.

Que escolha eu tenho?

– Se eu puder – murmurou ela – Se eu passei na entrevista, eu fico. Quero ficar.

Os olhos nos dele, conforme exigido, mesmo que a voz quase não saísse. Vendo o sorriso desaparecer sem deixar traço. O ódio brilhar de repente nos olhos de concreto, queimando qualquer barreira e fingimento.

Antes que ele respondesse, Vlad se endireitou. Bateu palmas uma vez, como se encerrasse um show.

E disse: 

– Nesse caso, o emprego é seu. Como já estava combinado.

Natália não olhou para ele. Ethan estava encarando-a numa declaração de guerra aberta, e ela não ia impressioná-lo, de jeito nenhum, não com suas mãos tremendo e seu rosto quente, não com aquele soluço preso na voz, não quando os dois sabiam que ela ia desmoronar se ele esbarrasse.

Ainda assim, Natália achou um sorriso em algum lugar. 

E disse com suavidade: 

– Não precisa ter medo dos meus reflexos. Eu dou conta de você sem quebrar nada. 

– Por favor – disse Vlad, imediatamente, antes que a conversa desandasse – Ethan, me dê um momento.

Ethan apertou os lábios. Olhou para ele com a mesma acusação.

Então levantou tão bruscamente que derrubou a cadeira, e saiu da cozinha sem uma palavra.

Assim que ele se foi, os ombros de Natália cederam, como se alguém tivesse acabado de colocar uma tonelada em suas costas. Ficou parada, olhando a cadeira vazia, até que Vlad se endireitou, e o movimento trouxe sua atenção de volta.

Agora ele fez o exame que não tinha feito antes. Como se ela fosse algum tipo de enigma, um problema matemático.

Então sorriu. 

Pela primeira vez tinha calor de verdade em seu sorriso:

– Meus parabéns. Venha, vou te mostrar seu quarto. Acho que você precisa muito descansar.


	5. Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Referência à abuso e suicídio.

Já era noite fechada quando Ethan saiu do quarto. 

Ele conferiu a fechadura de novo, soltou e prendeu a corrente para ter certeza de que estava firme. A casa estava escura, mas ele estava acostumado a perambular sem acender luz nenhuma, guiando-se só pela luz frágil da janela. Às vezes era aflitivo, cada sombra um fantasma. Às vezes era bonito, quase uma paisagem lunar.

Nessa noite, ele não estava pensando nisso. Balançou a corrente de leve, ouvindo o som metálico, e depois sentou no sofá. Tentou se aquietar, achar algum ponto de foco. O som distante de carros que conseguia chegar até aqui, o reflexo da luz de fora nas prateleiras da estante. Seu coração batendo muito alto, ressoando em seu ouvido.

Não dava. Nem por um minuto. Ele se levantou de novo, conferiu a corrente mais uma vez.

Natália não se parecia com Flávia Castriani.

Isso era importante manter em mente. Não só na aparência, que realmente não poderia ser mais diferente, mas em nenhum outro detalhe. O olhar, a voz, a energia, nem mesmo as explosões. As de Flávia vinham do nada, erupções sem aviso. As de Natália eram telegrafadas à quilômetros. Questão só de prestar atenção.

Ele não queria prestar atenção.

Ethan fechou os olhos, deixou a testa encostar na madeira da porta. Sua mão na corrente. Não queria, não ia fazer isso, de jeito nenhum, ia sair daqui antes de ser obrigado a isso, e se saísse ia pegar o acendedor de fogão e queimar o braço inteiro até parar de sentir os dedos dela em volta do pulso e esquecer o som de ossos se partindo.

Ele prendeu o fôlego, e mordeu a boca. Sua intenção não era cortar, nem tirar sangue. Só pressionar os dentes até a dor chamar sua atenção de volta. Até lembrar onde estava. Até sentir que daria conta de conversar.

Vlad tinha deixado o blazer e a gravata na sala, claro. Ótimo. Ele podia fazer isso então, arrumar alguma coisa enquanto esperava aquilo tudo fazer algum sentido. Melhor do que se machucar. 

Provavelmente. 

Ethan pegou as peças e foi para o quarto dele, e entrou sem bater. 

Não precisava, a porta estava só encostada, luz escapando por baixo do rodapé. E mesmo que não estivesse, Ethan podia entrar quando bem entendesse. Fechou a porta e parou um momento olhando em volta, esperando a vista clarear, e a vontade de enfiar as unhas na carne diminuir. Talvez tivesse cortado o lábio sim. Tinha gosto de sangue na língua.

Talvez fosse só impressão.

Pontos de foco, pensou ele. Vamos ver. Vlad tinha conseguido bagunçar quase tudo nessas poucas horas, o que devia ser um novo recorde. A cama desalinhada, os sapatos jogados no chão, a estante uma desordem. A escrivaninha nem contava, aquilo não parava arrumado mesmo, e era a única coisa na casa onde Ethan não podia mexer. Era onde ele estava estudando agora, em três fontes ao mesmo tempo. 

Se é que conseguia se concentrar em alguma coisa naquele caos. Tinha uma pilha de livros abertos, um servindo de marcador para outro maior, apostilas espiraladas junto com cadernos de anotação ameaçando soterrar o notebook aberto, post-its coloridos em tudo e folhas soltas inteiramente preenchidas.

Vlad parou o vídeo, tirou os fones de ouvido e caçou um lápis para servir de marcador de página. Então ergueu o rosto, sem a decência de ficar surpreso, e virou a cadeira para assisti-lo pendurar o blazer com muito mais cuidado do que precisava.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele disse:

– São três da manhã.

– Estou incomodando?

O armário inteiro estava bagunçado, como alguém fazia isso? Ele não tinha nem a boa vontade de erguer peças para tirar o que estava por baixo, só puxava de uma vez e deixava o resto desabar. Talvez fosse melhor desistir de pilhas e deixar pendurado, valia a pena instalar um suporte de cabide ali dentro?

– Não – disse Vlad – Eu até queria conversar com você. 

Claro que queria.

A melhor defesa era o ataque. Ethan olhou para ele, sua atenção afunilando:

– Quem tinha que manter a confidencialidade era o Valmer, não eu, e, se quer saber, ele mesmo disse que não entende a sua obsessão, então não foi ele que apresentou vocês porra nenhuma.

Sua voz até tremeu um pouco de fúria, mas seu primo não comentou. Deixou passar alguns segundos, como se as palavras fossem se dissipar, e respondeu com calma:

– Eu não disse que foi ele.

– Vlad, não me trate por idiota, ela disse e você não corrigiu, me conta o que está acontecendo! Você tem pena só porque ela saiu de um abrigo também?

Vlad simplesmente olhou para ele.

Seria tão melhor ser expulso do quarto. Se brigassem de verdade, se ele gritasse, se os dois saíssem no soco. Qualquer coisa, menos essa paciência indiferente.

Ele pensou em Flávia. Nada de mais, nada muito ruim. No sorriso vazio, na mão dela fina e delicada, os dedos penteando seu cabelo devagar. Por muito tempo. Fica calmo. Vai terminar logo. Fecha os olhos, isso vai acabar…

Ethan segurou a porta do armário com tanta força que sua mão doeu. O que é mesmo que ele ia fazer? Melhor não fechar ainda. Roupa precisa respirar, melhor estender a calça também antes que vincasse o tecido todo. Melhor abrir a janela antes que sufocasse. 

– Você ficou impressionado com o ataque ao rapaz da loja – disse Vlad por fim.

– Fiquei?

– Deve ter uma explicação que ela não achou necessário compartilhar com o Valmer. Ou que ele não quis compartilhar com você. Você viu o rosto dela, Ethan, obviamente o sujeito fazia alguma coisa. O que me intriga é essa sua falta de compaixão, você ouve uma história tão cheia de tragédia e não sente pena nenhuma?

– Compaixão? Ela é o seu projeto de caridade? Não pode só empurrar pra alguma assistência social, contratar no seu escritório? Tem mesmo que me envolver?

Vlad recostou-se na cadeira, imperturbável:

– Não inverta as coisas, ela está aqui por você. Não faço questão de cuidar da moça, mas faço muita questão de que você não fique sozinho. Como eu já expliquei.

– Eu não preciso disso! Eu estou bem sozinho! Eu nem vejo mais notícias, eu…

Vlad não precisou nem questionar. Não depois daquela corrida desesperada, mesmo que fosse culpa dele, ideia _)dele_ , porque Ethan prometera que o chamaria antes de fazer uma loucura. Vlad tinha exigido e era sua condição para deixá-lo ficar e na hora parecera tão certo lhe dar uma chance de interferir.

– Se soubesse que ia dar nisso – murmurou ele – Se soubesse que você ia usar como desculpa…

– Não estou usando nada, Ethan. E não fale bobagem, eu te disse para ir.

– E eu queria não ter ido. Você sabe que isso vai me fazer mal e não faz qualquer diferença pra você, faz? Era melhor eu não ter… quer saber, Vlad, era melhor nem mesmo ter voltado. Ia ficar bom pra todo mundo, não? 

Seu primo fez pausa breve, pensativa. Ethan tentou se convencer de que tinha atingido alguma coisa, mas era impossível acreditar nisso. Ele chegou a esboçar um sorriso sem calor para responder:

– Você está afiado hoje, não? 

Oh, mas Ethan certamente estava. Talvez essa conversa vazia não doesse tanto se Ethan não lembrasse como ele tinha ficado naqueles primeiros dias no hospital, toda a fachada de calma despedaçada, desesperado e furioso. Se não lembrasse da amizade de uma vida inteira. Ou se conseguisse mesmo ficar mais afiado que uma lâmina, e passar adiante uma fração do que estava sentindo.

Agora não tinha mais roupas para guardar. Nada para fazer naquele quarto sem desmanchar o que já estava pronto, e seu olhar parou na estante. Estava cheia de coleções que Vlad vinha comprando ou ganhando desde o primeiro ano da faculdade, ótimo, ele podia mudar a ordem de todos, de um jeito que seu primo nunca mais encontrasse nada.

Vlad não esperou uma resposta. Suspirou de leve, e disse:

– Eu sei que você está chateado com isso, mas eu estou certo, Ethan. Você precisa sair um pouco. Interagir com alguém, pelo menos ver pessoas. Foi um erro ficar tanto tempo fechado em casa.

Agora seu tom tinha mudado, e Ethan reconheceu os sinais. Chega de perder tempo, vamos falar de negócios. Firmeza profissional. 

Ele considerou a prateleira. Três ou quatro porta-retratos com moldura de vidro, com fotos que Ethan mesmo tinha escolhido e Vlad nunca tinha parado para olhar. Podia trocar de lugar.

E podia mesmo ter ficado lá. Com ela.

Um quarto de três metros por quatro, um colchão no canto e uma claraboia luminosa. Flávia de vez em quando brincando com seu cabelo. Às vezes eu estou ocupada, você tem que entender. Não posso vir sempre. Sentiu minha falta? Foram poucos dias, não me olhe assim.

Um copo de plástico contra seus lábios, veneno açucarado escorrendo pela garganta. Que diferença faria se nunca tivesse saído de lá? Quem se importava? 

– O Edu vai fazer aniversário – disse Vlad – Eu quero que você vá na festa. 

Isso trouxe sua atenção de volta como um chicote estalando. Era uma coisa tão louca para se dizer que ele demorou alguns segundos para reagir.

Então seu rosto esfriou, o sangue fugindo das faces.

– Não. 

Vlad ignorou: 

– É um começo. Não precisa ficar muito tempo, só dar um oi e voltar. O convite está por aqui em algum lugar.

– Não, Vlad. Não. Isso é um castigo? Pelo que eu falei? Pelo jeito que eu tratei a moça?

– Como eu disse, não precisa ficar muito. Dez minutos, só. Pelo relógio. Só entrar e sair. A Natália com certeza não tem uma roupa decente, então pode comprar o que for necessário para...

– Eu peço desculpas. Se você quiser. Para ela também. Não vou lá, de jeito nenhum.

Isso tinha que ser brincadeira. Tinha que ser punição.

– Não faz drama, Ethan, vocês eram amigos. O Diego vai estar lá também, quem sabe vocês conversam? Ele voltou do Canadá agora, se não me engano, falem sobre isso.

Canadá, pensou Ethan, amortecido. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo. Ou seu primo estava zombando dele, ou isso era algum tipo de pesadelo. Tinha que ser.

– Drama, Vlad? Eu não consigo nem mesmo- não, me dá mais um tempo, só mais...

– Quanto? Mais um ano? Dois?

Olhos firmes e seu tom estudado, incisivo. Prática de advogado, que não tinha dó nenhum de usar aqui em casa, com ele. Ethan segurou o porta-retratos com força, só para se agarrar em alguma coisa. 

– Não, só não nessa semana, só isso, não na casa deles, por que você vai fazer isso comigo? O que eu fiz?

– Porque – disse Vlad com firmeza – Você está ficando pior, por isso. Lembra do que eu te falei sobre montar de novo depois de cair?

– Eu vou embora então – ele se ouviu dizer, – Você não tem esse direito, eu não vou ficar aqui...

Mas enquanto falava ele já sabia que não ia sair coisa nenhuma, que voltar para a casa dos seus pais seria uma sentença de morte, e Vlad sabia disso também. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, nada impressionado, num gesto que doeu mais do que se tivesse rido na sua cara, impassível e tão indiferente que Ethan não parou para pensar.

O porta-retratos se espatifou contra a parede. Errou sua cabeça por milímetros, e o tempo parou de correr. Areia suspensa numa ampulheta, e depois detalhes desencontrados. Silêncio finalmente, seus joelhos no chão. Cacos de vidro vermelho, azul, amarelo escuro sobre uma foto antiga.

– Deixa isso aí – disse Vlad. 

A foto era bonita. Os dois crianças ainda, Vlad tinha sorrido para câmera e Ethan estava olhando para ele. Antes, muito antes de qualquer castigo, de qualquer palavra cortante. Antes que Ethan estragasse tudo.

Vlad segurou seu braço, puxando-o para cima. Colocando-o de pé de novo. Que horas ele tinha se levantado? 

– Eu não joguei em você – disse Ethan. – Foi na parede.

Um suor frio, estranho em seu rosto, a voz estava estranha. Mecânica, sufocada. Eu não fiz isso. _Eu não fiz isso_.

Vlad não soltou, as mãos firmes em seus braços, o rosto muito perto:

– Tudo bem. Não tem importância.

– Eu posso repor. 

Na verdade, não podia, porque tinham comprado aquilo em uma viagem de férias. Ainda que fosse buscar vidro em Murano, não seria mais a mesma coisa. Mesmo que viajassem de novo. Que comessem no mesmo restaurante antes, parassem na mesma loja, comprassem outro exatamente igual, nunca mais seria a mesma coisa.

– Eu posso colar – disse ele, começando a tremer.

Em vez de responder, Vlad segurou sua mão, abrindo seus dedos, deixando os cacos coloridos caírem no chão. Pó de vidro e um pouco de sangue, e um filete de vidro azul que ele puxou com cuidado e deixou cair também. Apertou seu pulso tão de leve que devia ser um reflexo, os dedos sobre uma marca antiga. 

Agora seus olhos pareciam duas pedras.

– Não foi de propósito – disse Ethan. – Juro que não foi.

Uma regra básica. A mais séria, mil vezes mais importante do que não atacar qualquer outra pessoa. Não se machuque, nunca mais. Se fizer vai ser daqui para o hospital e de lá para sua casa, não me teste e não faça isso, eu estou falando sério. Nunca mais.

– Vlad, não foi de propósito, eu juro, eu nem parei pra pensar...

– Ethan – disse ele, devagar. Fechou os olhos por um momento tão breve que podia ser só impressão, uma piscada mais longa, nada mais. – Ethan, você acha mesmo que está bem? 

– É só apertar um pouco, não foi nada. Sério, não foi nada!

Flávia dizia que isso limpava mais do que água. Pressionava a base dos cortes e deixava o sangue fresco correr até sua vista escurecer de dor, mas nada nunca tinha infeccionado, então devia estar certa.

– Você vai na festa – disse Vlad, baixinho – E a Natália vai ficar e nós vamos lutar com mais empenho e você vai melhorar, querendo ou não. Chega dessa indulgência toda.

– Você está bravo comigo?

Uma pergunta idiota, de tão infantil. Vício de anos sendo exatamente isso, idiota e infantil. Como sempre. Como a vida toda. Sua cabeça estava rodando, sua voz derrotada. 

Vlad segurou seu pulso com mais força:

– Não. Não estou bravo. Vamos lavar a mão. Ver se precisa de curativo. 

– Mas eu falei, não precisa, é só apertar…

– Não. Não é.

Ethan se calou. Tentou ler alguma coisa no rosto dele, mas era um esforço inútil. Fazia um bom tempo que não conseguia enxergar nada ali.

Então ele foi até o banheiro, lavou a mão até que Vlad ficasse satisfeito, e no fim não precisou de curativo nenhum. Os cortes eram tão superficiais que já tinham fechado, e ele nem sabia explicar por que ainda estava doendo tanto.


	6. Chapter 6

Natália passou sua primeira tarde no apartamento como se estivesse em um sonho. 

Quando Vlad a deixou no quarto para descansar, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi tomar um banho tão quente que doeu, no melhor chuveiro que já tinha visto em sua vida. Saiu enrolada numa toalha felpuda e macia – tinha tanta toalha naquele banheiro que dava para escolher – entregando-se ao conforto desconhecido de sentar na cama assim como estava, cabelo molhado e embaraçado pingando nas costas, os pés descalços afundando no tapete. O olhar parado longe.

Seu quarto.

Uma suíte com varanda e cortinas de renda. Uma cama de casal com quatro travesseiros e edredom florido. Uma penteadeira com espelho e um armário de cinco portas. Tudo dela. 

Esse tipo de coisa podia enlouquecer alguém, ela tinha certeza. Duas conversas tão horríveis em menos de duas horas, e em seguida um prêmio assim. Tinha roupa no armário, para sua surpresa, embalada como se fosse nova.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, ela experimentou um conjunto de pijama todo combinado, que ficou só um pouco maior do que precisava. Então se deitou sobre o edredom, tentando se perder num mundo macio e perfumado. Compensar a noite na praça. Compensar esse dia. Compensar sua vida inteira.

Apesar das garantias de Vlad, teve o cuidado de trancar a porta. Ainda que o desprezo de Ethan servisse de garantia, ela não queria arriscar. Em sua experiência, não era só porque um homem odiava uma mulher que não ia tentar se servir.

Nada aconteceu. Ela até ouviu movimento lá fora em algum momento da noite, mas nada em sua porta. Só o suficiente para deixar seu sono todo entrecortado.

Na manhã seguinte, Natália decidiu enfrentar a fera de uma vez. Melhor do que ficar se escondendo, por mais confortável que o quarto fosse. Lavou o rosto em seu - _seu_ , quem diria - banheiro, prendeu o cabelo num coque apertado, vestiu um conjunto de ginástica que serviu melhor que o pijama, e saiu sem se olhar no espelho. Enquanto não visse seu reflexo, podia fingir que alguma coisa tinha mudado. Que era outra pessoa. 

Ou podia só não pensar nisso.

Ethan estava na cozinha.

Natália hesitou. 

Não sabia o que estava esperando, mas não era vê-lo cozinhando. Com um avental na cintura, ainda por cima. Ele estava de costas para a porta, preparando alguma coisa sobre a bancada da pia com uma porção de potes abertos ao lado. Pra começar, ela nunca tinha isto alguém separar os ingredientes desse jeito, quando podiam perfeitamente ficar em suas embalagens originais, mas se ele queria ser esquisito, azar dele. Fora isso, ela não lembrava de ter visto um homem cozinhando desde…

Bom, desde nunca. Enzo não fazia nem café, sendo que era só jogar água e pó na cafeteira.

O costume de anos falou mais forte que o bom senso, e ela estava para oferecer ajuda quando Ethan se antecipou:

– Bata na porta – disse sem se virar – Não quero ninguém me observando sem aviso.

Ela clareou a garganta.

– Certo. Desculpe. Mas eu acabei de chegar, não estava te...

– As xícaras estão naquele armário – disse ele, com uma leve indicação de cabeça – Com as cápsulas de café. 

Muito civilizado da parte dele. Natália escolheu a primeira caneca que viu, e felizmente não precisou perguntar o que diabos ele queria dizer com cápsulas, porque ali do lado estavam as coisinhas para fazer café expresso. Cada uma tinha um detalhe diferente, pelo jeito, e nenhuma era só café preto. Chocolate, canela, leite, um toque de frutas vermelhas. Uma tinha pimenta, e outras tinham descrições que nem pareciam sabores. O que era um café robusto?

Ethan interrompeu seu trabalho, olhou para ela. E agora é que Natália não ia mesmo conseguir ler os ingredientes de nada, então pegou qualquer uma e tentou decifrar a máquina. 

Ele perdeu a paciência primeiro. Esfregou a mão no avental sem uma palavra, tirou a caneca de sua mão e colocou sob o bocal, tirou a cápsula e enfiou num canto da máquina. Apertou o botão como se fosse uma declaração de guerra, e voltou para a pia.

– Obrigada – murmurou ela.

Ele nem respondeu.

Daqui dava para ver sua receita. Ele tinha feito um pequeno vulcão de farinha e no momento estava quebrando ovos ali no meio de um jeito ritmado, batendo com uma mão só na beira do mármore e descartando as cascas, misturando a farinha com a outra mão.

Dava vontade de tentar também. Uma cena inteira se desenhou em sua mente, um universo alternativo onde perguntaria se tinha algum truque para isso, e ele responderia como gente.

Ela não teve coragem de tentar. O café ficou pronto, Natália segurou a caneca pela alça com cuidado, e não perguntou nada.

Sentou-se em silêncio, sem saber se era isso que devia estar fazendo, ou se devia se esconder no quarto. Mas uma hora iam ter que ocupar o mesmo espaço, não iam? Melhor tirar isso do caminho. E ele podia aguentar dez minutos enquanto ela tomava café, não podia?

Como se respondesse seus pensamentos, Ethan parou o que estava fazendo, juntou a massa numa tigela e cobriu com um pano. Agora o gesto parecia calculado, como se quisesse ganhar tempo. Ou então ela é que estava tensa, dividindo os movimentos dele em detalhes mais fáceis de engolir. O jeito de lavar as mãos, enxugar no avental duas, três vezes. E de abrir a geladeira em seguida, em vez de ir embora como ela tinha esperado.

Natália assistiu, segurando o café na frente do corpo como um escudo, enquanto ele ia colocando coisas na sua frente até encher a mesa. Pão fatiado numa tábua de madeira. Um vidro de algo que talvez fosse mel, ou alguma geleia amarela. Um açucareiro, um adoçante. Parou e mudou as coisas de lugar, depois mudou de novo. Voltou para a geladeira, pegou uma jarra de leite e uma tigela de manteiga, e depois uma xícara para si mesmo, apertando tanto que Natália teve medo da porcelana quebrar na mão dele.

Aliás. Agora que estava reparando, sua mão era meio estranha.

Então ele se sentou na sua frente.

– Desculpe – murmurou ela reflexo, sem razão além do olhar agressivamente direto que ele lhe deu.

Assim de perto, dava para ver suas olheiras fundas, como se ele não tivesse dormido nada. Talvez ser grosso daquele jeito tivesse arruinado seu sono de beleza. Talvez sofresse do fígado. Talvez ela devesse fugir de uma vez.

– Precisamos conversar – disse Ethan.

Tudo nele era meio estranho. Estava segurando a xícara como se quisesse aquecer a mão, o que a deixou ver um pouco melhor. A linha do pulso era mesmo meio torta, devia ter quebrado em algum momento da vida, mas pior que isso eram as unhas, pela razão de que ele não tinha uma. E outra ia só até a metade, como se tivesse partido exatamente no meio.

Ethan percebeu seu olhar.

Bem lentamente, ele largou a xícara. Ergueu a mão, abrindo os dedos:

– Satisfeita? Ou quer ver mais de perto?

– Desculpe – murmurou ela, baixando o rosto imediatamente.

– Não, vamos comparar. Mostre as suas. Deixa eu me divertir também.

O pouco de simpatia desvaneceu completamente. Natália sabia que suas próprias mãos eram um desastre, mas e daí? Os calos vinham de treinar, ela não trocaria as horas socando um saco de areia por mãos de princesa e, na verdade, bem que gostaria de ter um aqui. Não eram nem nove horas e já queria esmurrar alguma coisa.

Como a resposta demorou, Ethan perdeu o interesse. Segurou sua xícara de novo, e disse bruscamente:

– Vamos ter que falar de burocracia. Eu preciso da sua conta bancária e de dados pessoais. Se quiser buscar suas coisas, hoje é o melhor dia. 

– Minhas coisas? 

– Você deve ter alguma coisa, não? Uma escova de dentes. Roupa velha. Não sei. Qualquer coisa. 

Natália bebeu um gole do café mais amargo que já tinha provado em toda sua vida, contando até cinco bem devagar. 

– Eu trouxe tudo comigo – disse então, puxando o açucareiro – Era só aquela mochila mesmo. Eu até gostaria de agradecer, porque tem quase tudo que eu preciso no quarto, eu estava vendo dentro do...

– Não perca tempo, quem arrumou essas coisas foi ele. Se quiser ajuda me passe seu número depois, ou compre o que precisar você mesma, tanto faz. Incluindo alguma roupa de festa, mas suponho que meu primo já tenha falado sobre isso.

Eu vou ser paciente, pensou Natália, vou ser calma, eu aguento. Até queria pensar mais sobre isso - se Vlad tinha arrumado roupas para ela, era mais cuidado do que jamais tinha esperado - mas Ethan estava soando tão acusador, tão irônico, que ela nem conseguiu se alegrar.

– Não. Ele não falou de festa nenhuma. 

– Mesmo? Achei que vocês dois já tinham tudo combinado.

– Achou errado. Sinto muito.

O café ficava melhor adoçado. Não exatamente bom, mas melhor. Dava para beber. Seria um desperdício jogar na cara dele.

Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas por um momento, pensando nisso. Então deu de ombros:

– É o aniversário de um ex-colega de escola. Ele quer que eu vá. É depois de amanhã. Traje esporte fino, daí a necessidade de um vestido. E de me passar o número da conta. Você tem uma conta? Se não tiver, essa é a hora de me contar. 

Natália baixou os olhos para a xícara, apertando os lábios. Eu vou ser calma...

– Tipo de traje é para convidado, não para segurança – respondeu ela, na voz mais neutra que conseguiu forçar – E sim, tenho uma conta, só não decorei o número e não acho nada de estranho nisso. Esse pão é de enfeite, ou eu posso comer?

Ethan empurrou a tábua um milímetro em sua direção, com a ponta da unha. Natália puxou o pote de geleia também, tentando não cerrar os dentes. 

– Estou falando sério. Você não vai poder ir assim.

– Compre um vestido você mesmo, se faz tanta questão. Seria muito mais importante você me falar mais dessa festa, só para eu me preparar melhor.

– Você sabe dirigir? 

Ela espalhou a geleia no pão, contando até dez em silêncio. Depois disse:

– Não. Não sei dirigir.

– Então nosso motorista vai levar. Começa as oito, fica num buffet na Oscar Freire, não sei o número, mas tem no convite e você pode ver depois. Satisfeita? 

– Posso saber o nome dele? 

– Eduardo. Está fazendo vinte e dois anos e ninguém se importa, mas meu primo quer foder com a minha vida e por isso eu irei.

Ela enfiou o pão inteiro na boca, porque estava com muita vontade de morder alguma coisa, e isso era melhor do que a garganta dele. Pegou outra fatia em seguida. 

– Do motorista. Não do aniversariante. E os dados do cara, por medida de segurança, se não for muito incômodo.

Ethan ficou desconcertado por meio segundo, e então franziu a testa: 

– Ele trabalha para a minha família há anos, não se preocupe. Só para constar, pode ficar tranquila, que a comida não vai fugir de você.

Natália congelou, olhando para ele.

No gesto mais deliberado possível, ela abriu a mão, deixou a nova fatia de pão cair sobre a mesa. 

– Já terminei. Obrigada. Se você não se importa, vou dar uma olhada por aí. 

Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

– Eu certamente me importo. 

– Eu preciso conhecer o apartamento. Faz parte do trabalho. 

– Não sozinha. Pode deixar que eu te dou a tour completa quando terminar aqui. 

E, de novo, encarou-a abertamente, com um olhar que era quase um desafio. Se ela insistisse muito, se fizesse questão de não entender a acusação implícita, ele ia ter o maior prazer em explicar.

Era o primeiro dia de trabalho. Ainda eram oito e pouco. Ela não podia pegar a faca de pão e cortar sua cabeça até pelo menos meio-dia.

– Me avise quando puder, então – disse com o máximo de educação que conseguiu forçar – Com sua licença, vou ficar no meu quarto. 

Em resposta, ele acenou como se fosse um príncipe dispensando-a, e tomou um gole de seu café que, com sorte, estaria frio e horrível a essas alturas.

Natália se levantou bruscamente, sacudindo os farelos da roupa, e não sentiu nem um pingo de culpa pelo jeito como ele travou os ombros, o rosto perdendo um pouco de cor com o movimento. 

Saiu da cozinha pisando duro, e só não bateu a porta do quarto para não descer ao nível dele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem referência à abuso.

O que Natália fez chegando no quarto foi voltar a dormir. 

Primeiro ela abriu a porta da varanda, deixando a luz entrar. A vista era para dentro do condomínio, uma ilha de paz e verde no meio de São Paulo. Respirou fundo a brisa quente da manhã, tentando se acalmar.

E então voltou para a cama.

A ideia era que a luz não a deixaria dormir muito, mas no fim o que a acordou três horas depois foi a fome.

Ela se recusou a se sentir mal por isso. Tinha comido só uma fatia de pão com geleia e meia caneca de café, estava na hora do almoço, era normal sentir fome e tinha direito de comer.

A cozinha estava vazia. Ethan tinha se enfiado em algum buraco e deixado a mesa cheia de travessas tampadas. 

A maior delas tinha um bilhete colado, e Natália cerrou os dentes. Tudo bem, estava no direito dele. Ela era só uma funcionária aqui, Dona Shirai contava quantos copos de café ela pegava. Dava para aguentar.

Mas o bilhete não era uma proibição. 

Quer dizer, era. Mas não a que estava esperando. Ethan tinha escrito “não lave a louça” com tanta força que marcou o papel do outro lado, e Natália ficou tão perplexa que teve que ler de novo. O bilhete não podia ser para Vlad, porque eles certamente já tinham se entendido sobre quem lavava o que. Tinha que ser para ela. O cara estava com medo de que ela quebrasse um prato?

Mais importante, isso significava que ela podia se servir?

Natália destampou as travessas. Arroz branco e alguma carne coberta por um creme de queijo, uma salada de folhas do lado. Um molho para salada e outro para… vai saber.

Ela pegou um pouco de tudo, e estava no segundo prato quando Vlad apareceu na porta.

Natália se endireitou num susto, pânico correndo o corpo. Tinha presumido que ele já saíra pra trabalhar há horas.

– Desculpe, nem confirmei se podia pegar, tem problema?

– Claro que não – disse ele, com um sorriso – Pegue o que quiser, sempre que quiser. Gostou da comida?

Ele estava mais informal agora. Jeans e camiseta descobrindo um relance de cor na parte interna do braço, devia ser uma tatuagem. Estava andando só de meias, o que provavelmente não devia estar fazendo. Natália podia apostar que não era ele que lavava. E isso também não tinha importância, só que era tão casual, tão descontraído o jeito de entrar na cozinha, pegar um prato no armário, talheres numa gaveta, tão dono da casa, e ela nunca o vira assim tão confortável.

Vlad olhou para ela, mas agora Natália nem lembrava mais o que ele tinha perguntado.

– Eu poderia lavar a louça – disse então, abruptamente.

– Se quiser – respondeu ele, franzindo a testa de leve.

Natália mostrou o bilhete. Vlad pegou o papel de sua mão, então riu e amassou, largando a bolinha na pia.

– Ele deve ter um sistema. Não lave, a não ser que queira muito aprender uma infinidade de regras sobre como segurar a louça, por onde começar, quais os movimentos aprovados pelos cozinheiros mais renomados. Eu prefiro fugir.

Enquanto falava ele abriu um armário pequeno, tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Sentou-se na frente dela, e fez seu prato. Sem derrubar tanto arroz na mesa quanto ela. Depois serviu o vinho e ergueu uma das taças.

– Um brinde?

Natália ainda estava pensando nos movimentos da lavagem de louça, mas isso a distraiu. Ela nunca bebia, se bebesse não seria em serviço, mas certamente não ia recusar o convite. Não dele.

Ela se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, e ergueu a taça também:

– O que estamos brindando?

– Sua chegada – respondeu Vlad, com um sorriso – O que mais seria?

Boa pergunta.

Ela sorriu de volta, um pouco incerta. Tomou um gole pequeno, olhando esse menino bonito que ficava tão bem de jeans e camiseta quanto de terno e gravata, tão confortável ali na cozinha quanto no restaurante chique, que sabia servir o vinho, segurar talheres e olhar para ela sem qualquer desconforto.

Mesmo sabendo que ia só estragar o momento, ela não resistiu. Fez um esforço para achar as palavras, sentindo aquele calor dolorido se espalhar no peito.

– Vlad… se você quiser saber mais alguma coisa, pode perguntar. Sobre o processo todo, a história do roubo também.

– Aquilo foi mais um teste de nervos do que uma acusação. Não se preocupe.

– Obrigada pelo advogado – insistiu Natália – Eu achei que tinha sido coisa sua, mas não tinha certeza. Foi muito importante para mim, não sei nem como...

– Não precisa agradecer. Ele é quem fez o trabalho, não eu. 

De novo aquele sorriso amigável que era sua arma favorita. Estava se fechando de novo, se é que tinha aberto qualquer brecha, e Natália baixou os olhos para a taça. 

Uma coisinha tão delicada, tão fácil de quebrar.

– Obrigada assim mesmo – murmurou então.

Ele comeu um pouco em silêncio, e ela tentou acompanhar. Aquilo até poderia passar por uma intimidade confortável, se fizesse um esforço. Se não pensasse muito.

Então Vlad fez uma pausa pensativa. Ergueu sua taça, girando-a de leve como se quisesse ver os reflexos de luz, antes de beber.

– Talvez você também tenha perguntas – disse ele – Posso responder algumas.

Um pouco da dor esmaeceu, sumindo numa ponta de irritação. Agora ele estava brincando com ela? Era para conversar ou não?

– Só algumas? Eu tinha uma lista…

– Imagino que você esteja curiosa em relação à minha família.

Essa não teria sido a primeira pergunta. Não estava nem nas cinco mais importantes. Mas ele continuou falando, sem dar espaço para um aparte.

– Todo mundo fica, mas a realidade é bem simples. Meus tios na verdade são meus pais adotivos, eu só prefiro chamá-los assim. As pessoas costumam estranhar quando nos veem juntos, falam coisas desagradáveis.

– Hm, – fez Natália – Estou vendo.

Na verdade não estava. 

Que ele não chamava o casal Miragaia de pai e mãe tinha ficado óbvio desde a época das entrevistas no jornal, mas ela nunca tinha atinado com o motivo. 

Se Vlad queria mesmo falar sobre isso, ela até gostaria de saber quem tinha tido coragem de dar essa ideia. Um casal branco ia adotar um menino negro, e não ia querer ser chamados de pais por causa disso, por que as pessoas iam fazer perguntas? E Vlad concordava?

Família psicopata, pensou ela, irritada. E onde ele queria chegar contando essa história agora, arruinando seu almoço?

– É óbvio que não temos um laço de sangue – continuou ele, – Assim pelo menos as questões diminuem um pouco, entende? E eu não preciso lidar com gente estúpida presumindo que uma questão biológica é mais importante do que a minha vida inteira, perguntando o que aconteceu com minha família “verdadeira” como se essa fosse de mentira.

Ele desenhou as aspas no ar, mas nem precisava. Pela primeira vez, tinha alguma coisa genuína em sua voz, uma dureza por baixo da calma, e então era isso, era aí que ele queria chegar. Uma mensagem muito simples, mesmo que ele não conseguisse - ou não quisesse - dizer claramente. O passado acabou, aquilo não existe mais. Você não é nada para mim, eu não sou nada para você. Minha família é essa. A “verdadeira”.

– Uma curiosidade – disse Natália, sem nem tentar tirar a acidez da voz – Eu vou ter alguma hora de paz aqui nessa casa, ou vai ter esse tipo de conversa todo dia?

O que era uma pergunta horrível, considerando, mas Vlad é quem queria falar em código. 

Natália estava só tentando acompanhar.

– Não – disse ele, a voz tranquila – Só quero tirar isso do caminho. Não se preocupe. 

– Pois muito bem, agora estou ciente. Qual a razão pra vocês se tratarem por primos? É mais esquisito do que se usassem o nome um do outro.

Para sua surpresa, ele abriu um sorriso genuíno:

– Isso é bobagem dele. Digo, o motivo central é o mesmo, se um apresentar o outro como irmão, a primeira pergunta que vai ouvir será quem foi adotado. Mas ele deu de me chamar assim por implicância, e virou costume. Aliás, sempre que ele fizer alguma coisa estranha, presuma que é birra e vai estar certa noventa por cento das vezes.

O afeto na voz parecia verdadeiro, o sorriso era um convite. Vamos relaxar, o pior passou, pode rir comigo.

Só que não tinha passado coisa nenhuma, esse tinha sido um tapa forte demais para assoprar assim logo em seguida. Que mudança desde o menino que queria tão desesperadamente ficar do seu lado, e Natália teve muita vontade de lembrá-lo disso. Então, ela podia dizer, já que você se entende com esse bando de loucos, quem foi que te deu essa família de presente? Que tal um muito obrigado?

Em vez disso, ela falou:

– Cada louco com a sua mania, não é?

– Sem dúvida.

– Obrigada por dividir a sua intimidade. Vou me lembrar de... não comentar que vocês não se parecem, acho. Só que eu tinha dúvidas mais importantes. Você tem mais coisas pessoais pra me contar, ou posso perguntar do trabalho?

Era um golpe baixo, mas Vlad nem sentiu. Tomou mais um gole de vinho, seus olhos cintilando.

– À vontade.

– Seu primo falou de uma festa. Se tiver terminado de se abrir, eu gostaria de falar sobre isso, mas se quiser, eu falo um pouco de mim também, meus pais morreram num acidente, veja você, mas eu não joguei tudo fora depois. De repente foi porque não fui adotada formalmente, então não ganhei uma borracha mágica. Para mim, eles continuam bem verdadeiros.

Vlad não disse nada. Nem mesmo mudou de expressão.

Tinha que estar fazendo isso de propósito, dando tempo para que ela se arrependesse, para desejar nunca mais abrir a boca. Afundar num constrangimento amargo.

– Eu só preciso dos detalhes da festa – murmurou ela – Por questão de segurança, ele falou bem pouco e eu…

– Talvez as suas lembranças deles sejam melhores do que as minhas – interrompeu ele – Algumas pessoas não precisam de borracha. Outras dariam muita coisa para ter uma.

Tinha que ser estratégia. Ele pegava as rédeas da conversa, e não soltava nem por um segundo. E ela nem podia reclamar.

Vlad virou o braço, erguendo a manga da camiseta para mostrar a tatuagem. Era uma aquarela do sistema solar todo alinhado, um risco unindo os planetas sobre um fundo brilhante de rosa, branco e amarelo. Uma aquarela delicada, cheia de detalhes.

– Meus pais biológicos abriram meu braço com uma faca – disse ele calmamente – A cicatriz ficou até hoje. Dá para ver, se você souber que está aqui.

Natália sabia.

Ela lembrava.

Ele não tinha se mexido. Seu braço estendido, imóvel, e o sangue pingando no chão. Ele mesmo tinha enrolado a ferida numa toalha, que ficou vermelha tão rápido que sua mãe o levara para o pronto-socorro.

Ela lembrava sim. Depois, de madrugada, ele viera enquanto ela estava sentada nos degraus da porta da frente. Tinha sentado entre suas pernas, as costas contra seu peito, e Natália tinha segurado seus pulsos, abrindo sua mão com cuidado. Se não fizesse isso, ele passava horas com o punho fechado sem perceber, as unhas cravadas na palma.

Vlad deixou a manga cair, seus dedos sobre o desenho, traçando a órbita de algum planeta.

– Meu primo fez para mim. A primeira versão foi no meu braço mesmo, com tinta e canetinha. Depois ele passou para o papel, e eu fiz a tatuagem. Eu tinha dezessete anos, mas meu tio autorizou. Ficou bom, não ficou?

Natália fez que sim, sem coragem de falar nada. 

Vlad ergueu os olhos.

Abriu um sorriso repentino:

– Vamos falar da festa. Do que você precisa?

– Tudo que você souber – murmurou ela.

Era um passeio de férias. Uma casinha alugada com esforço e uma última viagem. Dava para ouvir o mar ali do lado. Dava para ouvir a respiração dele num choro sufocado, quase silencioso, e uma parte dela sempre estaria ali naquela praia sentindo o menino tremer em seu abraço, tentando entender o impossível.

– É o aniversário de um colega de escola – disse Vlad, e ela teve que fazer um esforço para ouvir. – No convite tem as informações que você precisa. Quanto às pessoas, o filho do meu chefe vai estar também. Diego Hazegawa. Ele e o Edu gostavam bastante do Ethan na época do colegial, e eu acho que seria bom ver pessoas familiares. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Natália tentou clarear a cabeça.

– Sim, precisa de tudo. O aniversariante não é importante, Vlad, a questão é se eles têm segurança, como é a entrada, quem é esse motorista que ele falou, eu não sei nada sobre o lugar...

– O motorista foi contratado por mim, porque meu tio estava à beira de enfartar com o trânsito de São Paulo. Vamos só pegar o sujeito emprestado. Sobre o lugar, com certeza tem segurança, a entrada... deve ser uma entrada típica de buffet? Não sei, mas, sinceramente, não estou preocupado com isso. O seu papel será só fazer com que ele se sinta seguro e não brigue com ninguém.

Basicamente, ser um saco de pancadas, porque Ethan ia passar a noite brigando com ela. Tudo bem, Natália não estava mais em condições de bater boca. 

– Só não esquece de me dar o convite, o resto eu vou pegando no... escuta, desculpa o mau-jeito, Vlad, eu sinto muito por isso tudo. De verdade. Eu sei que eu falo demais. É só que você... se a gente pudesse conversar direito, eu só...

– Ótimo – cortou ele, cruzando os talheres sobre o prato ainda cheio – Então está tudo certo. Já que as coisas estão calmas por aqui, eu vou para o escritório.

Ela não teve energia para sentir qualquer coisa. Tentou ser civilizada:

– Oh. Você trabalha hoje? Achei que era alguma folga...

– Não, só fiquei para ver se vocês não iam se matar. Se acontecer alguma coisa, pode me chamar. Eu sempre atendo.

Ele se levantou. Empurrou a cadeira mais perto da mesa, ajeitando-a com um cuidado desnecessário. Parou com as mãos no encosto, pensando.

Natália não disse nada.

Por um tempo. Um minuto. 

Depois ela falou:

– Pode perguntar.

Agora o sorriso dele foi um tantinho mais verdadeiro, quase irônico.

– Não quero te perturbar com minhas confidências, mas como já comecei… fico me perguntando o que eles pensariam agora. Meus parentes de sangue, não vou chamá-los de família. Me pergunto se eles teriam gostado de pedir desculpas. O que você acha?

O filho da puta.

A raiva explodiu como a galáxia no braço dele, branca e quente, consumindo o cansaço, a dor da lembrança, até a pena. Tanta volta para chegar nisso, ele queria um pedido de desculpas? Depois de dizer que ela nem tinha mais importância?

O que ele queria ouvir? Eu nem existo mais para você, mas mil perdões por ter te mandado para cá, certo que é uma família de merda e você tem que arrastar esse peso morto que é seu primo, mas você preferia o quê, mais tatuagens? Cobrir o corpo inteiro?

– Se não são mais sua família – disse ela, medindo cada palavra – Se você superou aquela gente, Vlad, que diferença faz?

Ele pensou um pouco. Então endireitou as costas, sorriu de novo. Largou a cadeira. 

– Curiosidade, só. Como você disse, cada louco com sua mania. Bom trabalho para você.

Natália forçou um sorriso de volta: 

– Você também. 

E com isso ele saiu.

Ela continuou imóvel, sem vontade de comer mais. 

Num impulso, pegou sua taça quase cheia. Foi até a pia e jogou o vinho todo no ralo, sentindo que tinha falhado num teste muito importante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem um pouco de sexismo internalizado, além das malcriações de costume.

Vlad dissera que nem tudo ia ser um drama, e não tinha mentido. Cuidar de Ethan era bem, bem, _bem_ monótono.

Vlad voltou depois da meia-noite todos os dias, e não tentou conversar. Ela também não, sem vontade de implorar por sua atenção. Nesse meio tempo, descobriu sua conta bancária e, em troca, Ethan desceu do pedestal e mostrou o apartamento. Sala, cozinha, as três suítes. Uma lavanderia, e uma sala fechada que ele apresentou como sendo sua oficina e que não se dispôs a abrir. 

Devia ser onde guardava os restos mortais de suas vítimas. 

Também não a deixou entrar em seu quarto. Ela viu da porta a cama de casal igual a sua, uma escrivaninha bem organizada e pôsteres de fotografias na parede, todos de alguma coisa espacial. Saturno, um cometa, uma daquelas manchas brilhantes cheias de estrelas em volta.

– Também tenho estrelinhas no teto – disse ele, notando seu interesse – Quer deitar na cama para ver?

Era tão desnecessariamente ofensivo, que ela não perdeu tempo respondendo. A segunda parte. A primeira foi inevitável:

– Que bonitinho, eu tive também. Quando tinha seis anos. Sabe que estou só tentando conhecer a casa, né?

– É uma perda de tempo sua e minha. Preocupe-se com a nossa fechadura vagabunda, que ela vai abrir fácil. Ela não vai se esconder em quarto nenhum quando vier. 

Natália demorou alguns segundos para decifrar a frase. E então quase disse que, no ritmo que as coisas iam, a fechadura ia ser irrelevante. Ela mesma ia abrir a porta, e a tal Flávia podia ficar à vontade.

No fim das contas, a tour não levou nem meia hora, e foi a única coisa empolgante que aconteceu naquela semana. De resto, Ethan se limitou a olhares hostis caso se cruzassem no corredor ou na cozinha, e não fez questão nenhuma de observá-la. 

Ou seja, ele já sabia que a história do roubo estava mal contada, e perguntar daquele jeito tinha sido só crueldade mesmo. Não que ainda tivesse qualquer dúvida.

Mas que era estranho passar tanto tempo sem abrir a boca, isso era. E sem exercício também. Era bem possível que o prédio tivesse uma academia própria, mas Natália não quis perguntar. Nem sabia se podia ficar longe dele para treinar. Ela pensou mil vezes em combinar alguma estrutura com Vlad, explicar que ninguém trabalhava direto, que precisava pelo menos dar uma volta na rua para não ficar doida, e não teve coragem. Não ainda. Semana que vem, talvez. 

E com isso, o resto da semana passou em silêncio.

Na sexta-feira, Ethan ressurgiu em sua vida para lembrá-la da festa. 

– Vai começar as oito da noite. Esteja pronta para sair às sete.

Natália estava lendo no sofá.

Mais exatamente, estava segurando um livro no colo. A única coisa interessante na estante é que quatro livros tinham o mesmo nome - Vade Mecum - e mesmo isso não era tão curioso assim. Mas um dos outros listava Vlad como autor, e disso ela gostou. Era um capítulo só, como viu no índice, e tinha dez palavras no título, mas Natália abriu assim mesmo. 

No momento, estava admirando a capacidade dele de ser incompreensível. 

– Sete horas – disse ela – Ok.

– Meu primo deixou mexer nisso? 

Ela ergueu os olhos da página.

– Sim. Disse que eu podia ficar à vontade. Não se preocupe, eu guardo exatamente onde...

– Estou certo de que sua leitura está rendendo, mas já são quatro e meia. Vá se arrumar. 

Meu Deus, pensou ela. Quem fala assim com os outros? Até dona Shirai era um docinho perto dele.

– Eu me arrumo rápido. Não se preocupe.

– Ótimo. Para de enrolar e vai. Você tem que experimentar o vestido, deixei na sua cama. Veja se serve, porque se não servir eu...

– Você entrou no meu quarto?

Ela não pretendia erguer o tom. E nem achava que tivesse erguido, foi só uma rispidez que não chegava nem perto da dele, mas os olhos de Ethan faiscaram.

– Não é seu quarto. Essa casa é minha e eu entro onde eu quiser. 

Ela pensou em Enzo. Do nada. Um flash de seu sorriso e um eco daquelas palavras. Minha loja, eu que mando. Você quer manter esse emprego? Uma risada contra sua boca.

– Vá se arrumar – disse Ethan, seco e venenoso. 

Natália fechou o livro, guardou na estante. 

E foi se arrumar. 

O vestido estava estendido sobre o edredom que, aliás, ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de arrumar, como se ela fosse incapaz de fazer uma cama. Natália pegou uma das alças finas, ergueu-o para ver melhor. 

Era justo.

E curto.

Uma coisa minúscula de fundo vermelho coberto de padrões geométricos, berrante a ponto de ser hipnótico, com um decote drapeado que não ia esconder nada.

Já era um insulto ele se dar essa liberdade, mas ainda que ela quisesse sua ajuda, nunca ia vestir uma coisa tão... não ia ser esse trapo. Não tinha feito nada para dar essa ideia, não tinha nem chegado perto dele, não tinha se oferecido, pelo contrário, então de onde Ethan tinha achado que ela ia se vestir como se fosse uma prostituta, ele não tinha direito, e quando deu por si estava na sala, o vestido apertado na mão.

Ethan estava arrumando a estante. Virou-se assim que ouviu seus passos, a tempo de receber o trapo embolado no peito:

– Eu – disse ela, tentando não gritar, tentando diminuir o ressentimento furioso na voz, – Não sou sua... sua acompanhante, entendeu? Eu estou em horário de trabalho e vou usar um uniforme, ou o que eu mesma escolher, e você não tem direito de pedir isso de mim!

Ethan segurou o vestido por reflexo, olhou para ela como se Natália fosse louca:

– Você foi criada numa caverna? Eu comprei porque você pediu! Qual é o problema, madame, não está do seu gosto?

– Eu nunca te pedi nada! se você quer uma puta para te acompanhar, pode ir buscar uma na rua, eu não estou aqui para isso!

Ethan encarou-a com aqueles olhos gelados, segurando o vestido com tanta força que sua mão chegava a tremer. Talvez jogasse o pano em sua cara, e daí Natália o mataria aqui mesmo.

Em vez disso, ele segurou aquele olhar por tanto tempo que sua raiva começou a ceder, abrindo espaço para vergonha e um constrangimento imenso. Não dava para manter a cabeça quente diante daquele olhar gelado.

– Eu não queria nem que você estivesse aqui – disse ele então – Use o que quiser. 

Ela não tinha pedido vestido nenhum. Tinha? A conversa com ele tinha sido tão esquisita, e Natália falava tanta bobagem quando estava irritada, que agora até poderia acreditar que…

– Desculpe – disse Ethan devagar, desprezo pingando de cada palavra – Quer mais alguma coisa? Você dá conta de abrir o próprio armário, ou eu preciso ir lá te ajudar?

Ela quis responder. Agredir de volta, argumentar ou se defender, mas Ethan voltou para a estante num corte ostensivo, dando-lhe as costas.

Natália cedeu primeiro. Saiu da sala sabendo que estava fugindo.


	9. Chapter 9

As sete horas, com precisão britânica, os dois saíram do apartamento.

Natália tinha se enfiado num conjunto de calça social e camisa, e estava bom demais para aquela perda de tempo.

E Ethan não tinha direito de reclamar. Ele tinha se preparado para a era do gelo, com uma blusa de gola alta e mangas que cobriam até metade de sua mão, um cachecol cinza escuro que lhe dava um ar mais excêntrico do que elegante, e um casaco para jogar em cima de tudo aquilo.

O casaco ele mesmo acabou descartando ao abrir a porta da sala, e ver como estava o mundo real longe de seu ar condicionado. O resto ficou, e Natália começou a preparar as desculpas que daria para Vlad quando seu priminho desmaiasse de calor e ela o abandonasse para morrer.

O motorista já estava no estacionamento. Não ficou nem surpreso, nem constrangido com o silêncio pesado que durou o caminho inteiro. Pelo jeito, estava acostumado.

O tal do buffet era bem perto, foi só descer umas quatro quadras de ladeira. Os dois desceram, e o motorista foi para um estacionamento do outro lado da rua, o que só vinha confirmar que ela tinha escolhido a carreira errada. Esperar dentro de um carro enquanto o moleque aproveitava sua festa? Que sonho.

O lugar parecia um pequeno castelo, com uma entrada imponente cercada por colunas. Uma escada dava para um hall, e lá duas moças bem vestidas estavam recebendo os convidados.

Ethan ficou parado na calçada, encarando os degraus como se eles tivessem cometido algum crime.

– Não quero anunciar que você é segurança – disse bruscamente – Alguma sugestão?

Pelo tom de voz, ainda estava chateado.

Ótimo.

– Diga o que quiser. Para mim tanto faz.

Mesmo que ele quisesse falar alguma coisa bem humilhante, que diferença fazia? Ela nem conhecia aquelas pessoas.

– Faça um esforço – disse Ethan, sua voz baixa e ríspida – Eu não ousaria ofender suas delicadas sensibilidades insinuando qualquer coisa, então...

– Escuta aqui – interrompeu Natália, já sentindo o rosto esquentar – Eu só não queria vir com roupa curta, só isso. 

E, na verdade, já estava começando a se sentir mal, porque todas as mulheres que podia ver estavam bem-arrumadas. Seria até bom ser apresentada como segurança, mas claro que ele não ia facilitar sua vida.

– Então posso dizer acompanhante? – disse Ethan, que não sabia a hora de parar – Se for profundamente ofensivo, fique à vontade para escolher outra palavra.

– Pela segunda vez, – respondeu Natália, entredentes – Diga o que quiser. Nós vamos ser um casal?

– Ninguém acreditaria nisso. Vou dizer que você é uma amiga que eu convidei para me _acompanhar._

– E vão acreditar que você tem amigas?

Ethan não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Finalmente se animou a subir a escada, entregou o convite para uma das meninas sem devolver o cumprimento dela, e entrou no salão sem ver se Natália estava acompanhando.

O lugar era amplo, cheio de mesinhas redondas decoradas por enormes arranjos floridos. Havia um palco lá no fundo onde uma banda tocava para um pessoal mais animado e, mais importante, tinha um segurança uniformizado em cada canto do salão. Mais alguns misturados com os convidados, pelo que ela podia ver.

E nenhuma mulher tinha vindo de calça comprida. Ou sem salto alto. Ou de cara lavada. 

Natália realmente não parecia acompanhante de ninguém. No máximo uma funcionária dando recado. Não, nem isso. As meninas do buffet estavam todas de maquiagem impecável e cabelos bem arrumados. O que ela parecia era uma mendiga que tinha conseguido driblar a portaria.

Por outro lado, e daí? Nunca mais ia ver essas pessoas na vida, só estava aqui para que Ethan tivesse quem xingar. Com isso em mente, Natália se preparou para ignorar seu ar de triunfo e olhou para ele, esperando que sua alteza escolhesse uma mesa.

Ethan não parecia triunfante.

Não parecia nada. Em algum momento da entrada até ali, tinha perdido o desdém e a irritação, transformando-se em uma estátua cinza e dourada, seu rosto completamente inexpressivo. E estava encarando alguma coisa.

Natália seguiu a direção de seu olhar até um rapaz japonês bem sorridente. Bonito e muito colorido, usando um chapéu de festa na cabeça e um paletó cor de vinho aberto sobre a camiseta de um azul que a fez piscar sem querer.

Era a única pessoa que estava destoando mais do que ela. E estava vindo até eles. 

– Não creio no que vejo – disse a aparição – Olha só quem ressurgiu! 

Ethan não sorriu de volta. Mas estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, tão de longe que precisou se inclinar um pouco para alcançar.

Mesmo assim o rapaz apertou sua mão com força, o sorriso intacto. Devia ser o tal Diego, então, por eliminação. Vamos ver, o que tinham dito mesmo? Amigo do aniversariante, filho do chefe, gostava de Ethan por alguma razão inexplicável. O sobrenome imponente ela já tinha esquecido. 

Nem o aperto de mão se estendeu muito, porque Ethan não deixou. Cruzou os braços no peito, e indicou-a com uma inclinação microscópica da cabeça.

– Essa é a Natália. Ela está comigo.

Não ia nem ser chamada de amiga, pelo jeito. Mas agora o tom era morto demais para soar ofensivo. Parecia mais uma gravação falando.

– Ok – disse Diego, surpreso. Não tinha imaginado que ia ser obrigado a reconhecer sua existência, mas um mínimo de educação bateu em algum lugar, porque ele se inclinou para receber um beijo no rosto. 

Natália não estava com vontade nenhuma de dar um beijo nele, por mais bonito que o cara fosse. Mas fez o esforço de erguer os braços, segurando seus ombros no que podia, talvez, com boa vontade, passar por um abraço: 

– Prazer.

– Me fala – disse ele, virando-se para Ethan de novo – O que você tem feito? Tentei te ligar, mas acho que não tenho mais seu número.

Ethan não disse nada.

– Quando eu cheguei – explicou o rapaz – E mesmo lá de Vancouver algumas vezes, mas não importa, eu sei que… digo, quando eu soube do que aconteceu…

– Não vou falar sobre isso.

Diego imediatamente recuou:

– Certo, claro, eu entendo. Enfim, voltei do exílio faz poucos meses, agora estou morando com o Edu, acredita?

Ele fez uma pausa, que Ethan não preencheu. Diego esperou um momento, e então disse:

– Nós vamos reabrir o Chez, você soube? Até o fim do mês está tudo pronto, vou trabalhar com ele agora. Se quiser dar uma passada lá, eu te mostro com todo prazer.

Ethan tinha queimado completamente sua capacidade de ser educado com aquele aperto de mão, e continuou mudo. Para azar dele, Diego estava desesperado para conversar. 

– Mas me fala de você! Como vai a vida? Está estudando alguma coisa?

Ele fez que não.

– Mesmo? Eu achei que você ia fazer Física. Ia ser alguma coisa assim, ou Artes…

Outra pausa.

– Astronomia – disse Ethan, finalmente – Não física. 

– Mesma coisa. Você não quis fazer? 

Outra pausa, e Natália pensou em gritar de constrangimento. Ou sair correndo. Mas dessa vez, milagrosamente, Ethan respondeu alguma coisa:

– Seu pai sabe tudo isso. Achei que ele comentava. 

Diego riu. Agora tinha uma nota meio destoante na risada. Talvez o idiota tivesse percebido que a conversa que estava imaginando era bem diferente da que estava tendo.

– Não, não achou. Quer me contar se você trabalha, ou é segredo também?

– Faz diferença?

– Tá bom, Ethan, parei. É só que eu senti a sua falta, seria bom conversar direito. Quer fazer alguma coisa depois da festa?

Ethan não disse nada.

– Tem hora para acabar – explicou Diego – O pai dele contratou uma empresa e tudo, por isso está tão formal. Depois a gente vai beber em algum lugar, se você quiser ir...

– Não. Obrigado.

– Vai ser legal, juro. De repente a gente retoma de onde parou.

O tom era inconfundível, e o sorriso também. E profundamente deselegante, aliás, considerando que Natália estava ali do lado, mas talvez fosse mesmo inimaginável que pudessem estar juntos.

Por outro lado, ela certamente não podia imaginar Ethan tendo qualquer coisa a ver com esse sujeito. Agora estava olhando Diego como se nem soubesse interagir com outro ser humano, seu rosto branco e tão vazio que não dava nem para imaginá-los sendo amigos, que dirá… isso que ele estava insinuando.

Aliás.

Se esses dois tinham alguma coisa para retomar, Vlad podia muito bem ter mencionado, não podia? Era só ter começado por aí, em vez de deixar que ela se sentisse tão humilhada na entrevista. O que custava explicar que o cara não se interessaria por ela? Daí Natália não teria se preocupado em trancar a fechadura na primeira noite.

Fora que só um maluco acharia que o moleque ser filho de seu chefe era mais relevante do que ser o… se não o ex, pelo menos a pessoa desesperada para se tornar o ex de seu cliente.

E se isso era para quebrar o desinteresse de Ethan, não funcionou.

– Tem lugar certo para sentar? – perguntou ele, tão baixo, e tão educado, que parecia outra pessoa. E, quando Diego não entendeu, repetiu: 

– As mesas. Estão reservadas?

– Ah... não, pode pegar a que você quiser, mas Ethan...

Ele não esperou. Olhou para o salão como se Diego tivesse deixado de existir, e simplesmente saiu de perto. 

Natália não tentou se desculpar por ele. Seguiu-o sem coragem de se virar para ver que cara Diego estava fazendo. 

Pelo menos ele teve a dignidade de não vir atrás. 

Ethan escolheu a mesa mais isolada, num quadrante que ninguém tinha ocupado. Sentou-se de costas para a parede, descansou os braços no tampo coberto pela toalha branca, e seu rosto perdeu o foco. Os olhos pararam longe, como se ele se distraísse de repente. 

Natália sentou-se também. Juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, preparando-se para ficar um bom tempo parada com esse fantasma congelado do seu lado.

Então ele baixou o rosto. 

– Nós vamos esperar meia hora. E ir embora. Foda-se essa merda. 

– Você que sabe.

– Pega uma bebida para mim. 

– Como é? 

Ele ergueu os olhos sem mover a cabeça: 

– Sem álcool. 

– O meu trabalho é ficar do seu lado – disse ela, aborrecida. 

– Então não demore.

Como é que alguém tinha conseguido namorar essa coisa?

Ela foi até um garçom com bebidas, pisando tão duro que as pessoas saíram de seu caminho. 

– O que você tem aí?

O moço recuou um passo. 

– Eu já estava indo na mesa – começou ele, mas ela interrompeu: 

– Só me fala o que é. 

– Sim senhora, é suco de melancia e hortelã, de framboesa, e de manga com gengibre, e de morango com menta, e…

– Nada com álcool? 

– Não, mas se a senhora quiser eu posso...

– Obrigada – disse ela, pegando um copo cor de rosa e um amarelo, porque não tinha água ali, que era o que Ethan merecia. Martelou o copo na mesa e sentou-se de costas para o salão, e se terroristas atacassem de repente o problema era dele. 

Ainda por cima o suco estava horrível. Que tipo de gente bebia hortelã?

– Você vai ter que entender – disse ela – Que não posso sair de perto. Isso tira todo o sentido de eu estar aqui.

Ethan não respondeu. Bebeu um gole do suco e parou com a mão erguida.

– Não gostou? Pode pegar o meu, que eu não...

Antes que pudesse terminar, ele cuspiu o suco de volta. Empurrou o copo com tanta força que deslizou pela mesa, virou sobre o tampo e escorreu em sua perna. Natália se levantou num salto, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Ethan agarrou um guardanapo e cobriu a boca como se fosse vomitar.

E então ergueu o rosto.

– Você – disse ele, a voz baixa e trêmula – É a vaca mais estúpida, mais incompetente, mais filha da puta que eu já vi na minha vida.

Ele amassou o guardanapo e jogou em seu peito, e ela segurou por reflexo, os olhos arregalados fixos nele, até que Ethan disse: 

– Vai lavar isso. Eu não quero olhar para você. 

Ela foi.

Ela sempre ia. Qualquer ordem seca e brusca era um ponto onde se agarrar. E Natália passou pela moça com a lista de convidados, achou o banheiro no outro corredor e estava cheio, ainda por cima, um bando de meninas retocando batons e checando penteados, e ela entrou às cegas na primeira cabine e trancou a porta.

Não ia dar certo. Impossível que Vlad esperasse isso dela, para nada, por birra, por pirraça, não, ninguém era assim, mesmo Enzo não tinha sido, ela não precisava disso. Não por ele. Não por nada.

Ela esperou até as mãos pararem de tremer. Até se recompor, pelo menos fingir calma, e só então saiu da cabine. Lavou o rosto com água fria, a nuca também. Deixou o pulso sob a corrente até doer um pouco. 

A mancha de suco ficou como estava, ela podia lidar com isso em casa. Ou nunca. Podia jogar essa calça fora, podia atear fogo depois.

A menina da porta ergueu as sobrancelhas quando a viu entrar de novo, chegou a fazer menção de dizer alguma coisa. Um olhar de Natália a fez mudar de ideia. 

Ethan não estava mais na mesa. 

Era a mesa certa. Não era? Os mesmos copos, a mesma mancha na toalha branca. 

E ele não estava. 

Ela andou entre os convidados, foi até a mesa de novo. Depois de duas voltas completas no salão, foi obrigada a admitir que ele não estava mesmo em parte alguma, que...

Ninguém faria isso. 

Ele não poda ter feito isso. 

Natália foi até a saída do salão. Dessa vez, a menina da lista disse: 

– Ele saiu faz pouco tempo. Deve ter ido fumar. Deve estar aí na frente. 

Não, não estava, e claro que o carro não estava mais no estacionamento. 

Claro.

Natália fechou os olhos, tentando sufocar a raiva. Não tinha o número dele no celular, e não podia chamar Vlad, não ainda, porque se falasse com ele agora, ia só dizer nunca mais me procure e boa sorte, torça pra alguém sequestrar mesmo aquela coisa. 

Ela não podia dizer isso. 

E o celular nem ia funcionar, ela não tinha acertado as contas vencidas. Não podia nem exigir que mandassem um táxi para buscá-la. 

Ela não precisava de um. Dava para ir andando. 

Isso.

Primeiro ela iria até o apartamento, e se Ethan estivesse lá, e se abrisse a porta, e se olhasse para ela com aquele desprezo na cara, então, então...

Depois. Primeiro ela ia andar. A parte fácil. 

Olhando de baixo, a ladeira parecia ainda mais íngreme. Uma montanha para ser escalada. Natália apertou os lábios, cega de ódio, e subiu aquilo quase correndo.


	10. Chapter 10

O porteiro exigiu ver seus documentos antes de deixá-la entrar.

Já foi ríspido quando Natália tocou o interfone, e depois de ver a identificação, ligou para o apartamento enquanto ela esperava na calçada. 

Sim, Ethan tinha voltado. E teve a extrema delicadeza de autorizar sua entrada. Quando finalmente abriu, o porteiro ainda disse:

– Desculpe, dona, é que você não parece moradora. 

Natália não respondeu. 

Socou o botão do elevador, tentando fazer um plano. Ia pedir uma explicação, só isso. Uma conversa decente, não estava esperando um pedido de desculpas, só um motivo, qualquer um, e ia ouvir com calma, admitir sua parte naquele fiasco sem qualquer problema. Vlad tinha avisado, afinal de contas, ela precisava de paciência. Eram os ossos desse ofício.

Por cima desse raciocínio todo, tinha a fúria gelada que a caminhada não diminuíra. Era como ser duas pessoas, uma que entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta e trancou tudo como eles queriam, que viu a luz no quarto de Vlad e pensou em falar com ele primeiro e explicar que não dava mais, que decidiu acertar tudo com calma profissional.

E a outra que foi para a cozinha, onde Ethan estava abrindo e fechando compartimentos no armário e, até onde ela podia ver, fazendo nada de útil, lembrou que ele não queria ser observado sem saber, e bateu na porta antes de entrar, com tanta força que a madeira quicou na parede, e disse: 

– Nunca mais faça isso, seu filho da puta!

Ethan parou.

Fechou o gabinete do armário.

Só então se dignou a olhar para ela:

– Nunca mais faça o que? Sair de uma festa sem sua ordem?

Seu rosto estava branco como um lençol, mas os olhos eram os mesmos, cintilando com algo mais forte do que raiva, pior do que desprezo.

Natália entrou na cozinha:

– Eu não estou brincando. Estou aqui para ajudar. Estou trabalhando. Eu não vou aguentar isso.

– Eu vou fazer o que me der vontade, moça. Reclame com ele. Seu contrato não é comigo.

– Não, nós vamos conversar até você deixar de ser criança e entender que eu não mereço isso! Eu só quero fazer meu trabalho e você não tem direito...

– Nesse caso – cortou Ethan – Com licença. 

E passou por ela dando um espaço largo na cozinha que ofendia mais do que se tivesse esbarrado, um desprezo tão casual, tão desinteressado, tão completo que Natália agarrou a manga de sua blusa sem pensar:

– Não me deixe falando sozinha, seu...

O que Ethan quis fazer, ela nunca chegou a decifrar. Arrancar o braço de seus dedos ou lhe dar um soco na cara, o gesto foi rápido demais, e ela não esperou para ver. Sua reação foi puro reflexo, pronta para a briga, e quando ele se soltou ameaçando empurrar, ela lhe um golpe no rosto que o fez cambalear para trás.

Não era isso. Não era nada disso que ia fazer, não, de jeito nenhum, Ethan bateu de costas contra a pia e Natália viu sangue escorrer de sua boca e não sabia dizer se queria gritar ou pedir desculpas ou bater de novo, torcer seu pescoço até compensar essa semana toda, e antes que decidisse alguém agarrou sua camisa e puxou-a pelas costas.

Ela dobrou o braço, pronta para acertar quem fosse com uma cotovelada, mas um resto de consciência a fez parar. Vlad continuou puxando, arrastando-a para o outro lado da cozinha, e lá ela se soltou num tranco, virou-se para ele querendo gritar, cada palavra estridente na ponta da língua.

Ele estava calmo.

Foi o primeiro pensamento racional que Natália teve. Vlad estava calmo, como sempre. Como antes. Erguendo as mãos como se quisesse mostrar que não estava armado, os olhos presos nos seus, o treinador e sua onça enlouquecida, e o zumbido em seu ouvido começou a diminuir. Seu coração disparado, o corpo tremendo, e uma pergunta martelando até cobrir todo o resto. O que foi que eu _fiz_?

– Ele começou – disse ela. 

Sua voz saiu rouca, distorcida.

– Tudo bem – disse Vlad, como se isso tudo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Agora chega.

Calmo e firme, sem tirar os olhos dela. Só quando Natália baixou os braços foi que ele olhou para Ethan.

O único movimento dele tinha sido erguer a mão, e tocar o canto da boca onde ela tinha acertado. Só. Estava de pé encostado no canto da pia, seu rosto da cor da parede, olhando o sangue manchando os dedos. 

– Ethan, – disse Vlad.

Ele não respondeu.

Vlad foi até ele. Pegou um lenço do bolso, segurou seu queixo, forçando-o a erguer o rosto. Apertou o pano contra o corte, estancando o sangue, olhando em seus olhos.

– Você está em casa. Está tudo bem.

– Não – disse Ethan. – Não.

Agora seus ombros estavam tremendo, seus olhos desfocados. Estava encarando seu primo, mas Natália podia jurar que não estava enxergando nada, o que era isso, o que estava acontecendo?

– Está sim, eu estou aqui com você. Já passou. Ethan, já _passou_.

Por mais um segundo, ele continuou imóvel. Então um soluço escapou da boca, ele quis esconder o rosto nas mãos, curvou a cabeça como se quisesse dobrar o corpo, ou como se fosse cair. Vlad não deixou. Segurou seu rosto com força, obrigando-o a sustentar o olhar:

– Presta atenção. Você está bem. Está em casa, eu…

– Isso é culpa sua – disse ele, tão baixo que quase não deu para ouvir – Eu falei, eu _falei_ , eu não consigo, eu –

Ele parou de repente, segurou a mão de Vlad com mais força contra a boca, apertando seu pulso com força, uma tosse estranha, engasgada escapando. Gosto de sangue, pensou Natália, amortecida. É o que ele está sentindo. 

– Vamos descansar, – disse Vlad, no mesmo tom calmo, ignorando a acusação – Conversamos mais amanhã.  


– Descansar, – repetiu ele – Não, não quero, eu voltei antes, vamos pra lá de novo, ele me convidou pra sair, sabia? Retomar as coisas, Vlad, como se nada tivesse acontecido, do jeito que você quer, eu vou, satisfeito? Vou passar a noite toda fora, está orgulhoso de mim? Posso descansar depois?

Seus olhos estavam enchendo de água. Pior, sua voz não queria firmar direito, era como se cada palavra fosse arrancada a força da garganta, como se fosse um cristal rachando. Natália não sabia que ele era capaz de chorar, que sua voz desdenhosa pudesse soar frágil desse jeito, e Vlad estava segurando seu rosto e ia tomar seu partido com certeza, porque depois disso, de dois minutos de fraqueza, nada do que ele fizera a semana inteira ia ter qualquer importância, ela nunca ia conseguir se explicar. Até o choro dele era uma coisa estranha, os olhos muito abertos e desesperados e fixos em seu primo e mesmo assim tão desfocados, as lágrimas escorrendo sem qualquer controle.

– Eu quero falar com ela – disse Ethan então, a voz quase sumindo – Vai ser pior se esperar. Quero conversar direito. Pedir desculpas.

Por um segundo, Natália pensou– 

Mas não, não era dela que Ethan estava falando, nem de longe, nenhum dos dois estava sequer lembrando de sua existência, ela é que estava aqui paralisada como uma idiota esperando que…

Vlad olhou para ela. Calmo a ponto de ser inexpressivo.

– Eu posso explicar – murmurou Natália. 

Podia? O que ela ia dizer? Mas ele nem perguntou:

– Tem um calmante na primeira gaveta. Pegue para mim, por favor. E um copo de água. 

Uma ordem serena, sem emoção. Sem nada. Indicou o armário quando ela continuou parada, e só então Natália conseguiu se mexer.

Foi mais difícil do que ela tinha esperado. Seu corpo não queria acompanhar. Cada passo mecânico, cada gesto isolado, abrir a gaveta, puxar de lá uma caixa. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e ela nem tinha notado.

– Não – disse Ethan, naquele mesmo tom baixo, muito rápido, como se estivesse em transe – Não Vlad, eu não quero, me escuta, só um minuto. Você vai comigo. Ela vai aceitar, vai entender.

Vlad não respondeu.

Pegou o copo das mãos trêmulas de Natália, o comprimido também, ofereceu para ele. Ethan tomou sem resistência. Sem olhar para ela, sem agradecer, bebendo tão rápido que engasgou. Água e sangue misturados, escorrendo por seu queixo. 

– Ela me ama – disse então, baixinho, falando sozinho, ou com as paredes, ou com alguma coisa que só ele podia ver, e então um soluço cortou a sua voz – Ela disse…

Então Vlad o abraçou.

Foi a coisa mais louca daquele dia louco naquela casa de loucos, ele puxando Ethan contra o peito num abraço apertado, e Ethan _deixando_ , retribuindo, erguendo as mãos imediatamente para segurar sua camisa, e Natália ia gritar se ficasse ali mais um segundo.

– Eu posso explicar, – repetiu ela, mas não passou disso.

– Por favor – disse Vlad, erguendo os olhos – Espere na sala.

Não era um pedido. Ela saiu imediatamente, atordoada demais para responder.


	11. Chapter 11

Natália não sabia o que pensar.

O que estava acontecendo? Era só isso que ela queria entender. Essa pergunta, e sua cabeça cheia de palavras, eu não fiz isso. Eu não fiz nada. Eu não...

Era uma justificativa que ia se desmanchando antes de terminar, um pensamento que teimava em fugir. Ela foi para a sala e esperou de pé no escuro, como se ainda estivesse na loja. Trabalhando. A cabeça vazia.

Depois de um tempo, Vlad saiu da cozinha. Seu braço na cintura de Ethan, suportando seu peso quase todo. Levou-o para seu próprio quarto e fechou a porta. 

Depois de um tempo ele voltou, foi para a cozinha de novo. Podia ter passado um minuto ou três horas ou vinte dias, Natália não tinha nem ideia. 

E depois de um tempo veio para a sala.

E acendeu a luz. 

E olhou para Natália. Parou na sua frente, avaliando-a com cuidado, escolhendo sua estratégia, e ela sustentou seu olhar sem desafio, sem pensamento nenhum. Era só o único ponto fixo que ela podia encontrar.

Ele estava segurando uma caneca de louça. Estendeu para ela:

– Chá de alguma coisa – disse ele – Capim-cidreira, acho. Para acalmar.

Ela nem viu o que era, os olhos fixos nele. Então Vlad segurou seu pulso, erguendo sua mão. Guiou seus dedos até que ela segurasse a caneca. 

O calor da porcelana a despertou. Um pouco. O suficiente para que não deixasse o braço cair quando ele soltou. 

– Pode sentar.

Natália obedeceu. Sentou-se na ponta do sofá, suas costas duras, sua mão tremendo.

Ele se sentou na poltrona na sua frente. Soltou um suspiro fundo e não disse nada. 

Natália bebeu devagar, sem pensar. Estava bem quente, a ponto de queimar a boca, e a dor foi bem-vinda. Ela tomou quase tudo, e então colocou a caneca com cuidado na mesinha de centro.

– Posso dormir aqui? – perguntou baixinho – Eu vou embora amanhã. Antes dele acordar.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele – Por que chegamos nesse ponto?

– Não tinha como eu saber. Não do jeito que ele falou. 

– Saber do que? O que desencadeou isso tudo?

– Do suco. Que ele não pode beber, eu não sabia, eu não entendi, eu… posso ir embora agora, também. Já dormi na rua duas vezes, posso dormir de novo.

– Natália – disse ele gentilmente – Não me faça implorar. O que aconteceu? 

Ela contou tudo. Desde a escolha do vestido até esse minuto, o caminho silencioso, o encontro com o menino na festa, cada detalhe que conseguiu lembrar, dando tantas voltas que foi um milagre ele não interromper.

Depois que terminou, Vlad suspirou de leve, descansando a cabeça na mão:

– O engraçado disso tudo é que eu realmente precisava de paz hoje. Tenho uma prova tenebrosa amanhã, sabia?

Ela ficou sem reação.

Mas Vlad parecia estar esperando alguma coisa, ia esperar pelo tempo que fosse necessário, e depois de um momento ela conseguiu fazer que não.

– Pois tenho – disse ele. – É a última etapa de um concurso que estou fazendo. Arguição oral.

– Desculpe – murmurou ela.

– Qual é o procedimento quando um cliente escapa assim? Deve ter um que não termine em guerra.

A voz dele não tinha mudado. Amena, neutra. Voz de advogado. Ela estava confusa demais para responder direito, o que talvez fosse exatamente a intenção dele, então não precisava perder tempo com isso, não precisava nem da acusação. Podiam já ir para a sentença. Uma semana, o tempo que ela tinha durado. Isso devia ser um recorde. 

– Eu posso ir agora. Se você quiser.

– Você quer ir? Ou só está presumindo que está demitida?

Calma, pensou ela, calma, pensa direito. Baixou os olhos, abrindo as mãos sobre a calça manchada, tentando avaliar se estava tremendo de novo, se sua voz estava firme. Tentando lembrar tudo que parecia tão claro meia-hora atrás. 

– Eu não estou? Talvez seja melhor, eu não sei até quando consigo… eu só... você não ia me mandar embora? Nada está dando certo.

Vlad juntou as mãos, unindo as pontas dos dedos.

– O que não deu certo? Vocês dois cometeram erros mais ou menos de igual gravidade. Acho que podemos fazer mais uma tentativa. 

Ela o encarou por um momento, incrédula.

– Igual gravidade? Vlad, ele está me tratando como lixo desde o começo! É para eu aceitar tudo quieta? Você aceitaria? 

Não, não era nada disso que ela ia fazer, não era hora de se defender, era hora de baixar a cabeça, não...

– Sim – disse ele, tranquilamente – Se eu fosse guarda-costas e já entrasse sabendo que meu cliente é uma criança insuportável, e estivesse recebendo justamente para lidar isso. Talvez pedisse um aumento depois do segundo dia, mas sim, claro que aceitaria. Você não respondeu à minha pergunta, aliás, qual é o protocolo para fugas? Impossível que seja bater no cliente.

Eu não estou louca, pensou Natália. Não importa como ele fale, nem o que ele pensa, eu não estou louca, sei que não estou. 

Mas a voz dele era tão macia. Tão razoável. Seu rosto sereno, com aquela gentileza que não chegava nos olhos. Era difícil até lembrar o que ela tinha decidido, se é que tinha tomado alguma decisão. Manter a calma? Gritar com ele? Exigir um pedido de desculpas, ou implorar para ser desculpada?

– Ele jogou o suco em mim, – disse ela, agarrando-se na única coisa concreta que conseguiu lembrar – Me deixou sozinha lá sem ter como voltar, isso não é certo... impossível que você pense que eu…

– Mas você encostou antes, não foi? Você agrediu seu cliente.

Claro que ele ia fazer isso. Óbvio. Nada que ela fizesse nunca estaria certo, e Natália já tinha passado por isso antes, já tinha se visto impotente e furiosa na frente de alguém que queria reescrever a realidade e lhe atribuir toda a culpa, ela sabia reconhecer a estratégia.

– Está bem, – disse ela, os olhos ardendo tanto que era um milagre não ter lágrimas – Agredi sim, porque ele me torturou a semana toda e eu estourei, o que você quer agora? Que eu fique, que saia, que peça desculpas por escrito, o que é pra eu fazer?

Ele ergueu de leve o canto da boca, num quase meio-sorriso:

– Primeiro, que você decida se quer continuar aqui, ou se prefere ir embora. Estou disposto a te dar mais uma chance, se você se comprometer a não repetir os erros de hoje, mas...

– Você é um filho da puta – disse ela, a voz tremendo – Sabia? Eu sei que ele tem problemas, mas porra, todo mundo tem, eu tenho mesmo que aguentar isso?

– Decerto, mas agora estamos andando em círculos. Você não tem que aguentar nada, Natália, pode ir quando quiser. Mas se preferir ficar, talvez você possa ter alguma compreensão, também. As pessoas fazem cada coisa quando estão feridas, não fazem? Não sei se alguém pode realmente julgar.

Natália fechou os olhos.

A indireta não teria sido mais óbvia se ele tivesse soletrado.

– Eu – disse então – Você quer dizer que eu não tenho direito de julgar, certo? Como se tudo que eu fiz na minha vida fosse…

– Não sei o que você fez em sua vida – interrompeu ele, com toda tranquilidade – Só sei que o Ethan está reagindo por medo. Não conheço os seus pecados para arriscar um palpite.

Desgraçado. Maldito filho da puta com sua paciência implacável e aquela serenidade sádica, esperando que ela se desmanchasse sozinha. Era só um trabalho, ela não podia esquecer disso. Já tinha aguentado coisas bem piores e podia aguentar mais essa. Com sorte. Com muito mais esforço. Ela podia aguentar qualquer coisa.

Como Ethan estaria se sentindo? Devia ser tão fantástico viver assim. Fazer qualquer coisa sem a menor consequência. Aceitação incondicional, mesmo batendo na empregada, tudo é permitido, nada tem problema, os outros vão se adaptar, o mundo vai se alinhar ao seu redor, nada tem custo e nada tem preço. Não admirava que ele fosse tão ruim. Para que mudar? Ele não precisava.

– Eu te liguei quando ele chegou sozinho – ofereceu Vlad então – Teria mandado te buscarem. Se você tivesse atendido.

Ela ergueu os olhos.

Ele esperou que ela pegasse o celular no bolso e conferisse. Levou quase um minuto só para focar os olhos, limpar a vista o suficiente para enxergar um número fixo. 

Cinco chamadas não atendidas.

– A culpa foi sua – murmurou ela. 

Guardou o telefone no bolso de novo, e se obrigou a olhar para ele. Jogar o mesmo jogo.

– Você diz que ele tem medo, tudo bem, se está nesse... se não consegue nem tratar os outros com um mínimo de educação, então não estava pronto para ir nessa festa e ele te disse isso e você que obrigou. Então a culpa é sua.

Agora, pela primeira vez, a pausa dele pareceu hesitante. Alguma coisa genuína passando por seu rosto, breve demais para ser interpretada.

Então Vlad suspirou de novo:

– Está bem, vou aceitar isso. Mas o que você precisa entender é que ele não consegue tomar esse tipo de decisão. Sei que ele não queria ir, mas meu primo é incapaz de perceber quando precisa sair um pouco e quando precisa ficar em casa. Nós já deixamos esse tipo de escolha na mão dele, e o resultado foi que ele não pisou lá fora por um ano e quase enlouqueceu. Então, sim, eu obriguei. E vou continuar obrigando. Só que eu não estava errado, Natália. Quem desencadeou isso tudo foi você.

Oh, finalmente, uma ponta mais afiada em sua voz. Natália fez questão de dizer:

– Desculpe, mas se você quer que eu faça essa… coisa toda, que eu adivinhe se o cara está bom pra sair ou não, é melhor a gente parar por aqui. Chame um psiquiatra, não vou cuidar das crises de outra pessoa.

– Certamente não vai, você nem está em condições de fazer isso. Eu vou ficar bem satisfeito se você controlar as _suas_ crises.

– Minhas crises? Sendo que ele passou dez minutos fora de casa e teve que ser medicado em seguida?

Vlad abriu um sorriso amigável:

– Agora você está pisando em gelo muito fino. Eu não quero te mandar embora. Não me faça mudar de ideia. 

– Oh, desculpe – disse ela, no tom mais ácido que conseguiu forçar. – Pode deixar, a partir de agora vou ter sangue de barata, ele pode fazer o que bem entender e vai ser tudo como você mandar. 

– Ótimo, – disse Vlad, endireitando-se como se aquilo tivesse sido uma excelente reunião – Era exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Vai se foder, pensou ela, com tanta força que ele provavelmente ouviu sem que ela dissesse. Seu sorriso em resposta foi um pouco mais verdadeiro:

– Se servir de consolo – disse ele – Meu primo tem mais medo de você do que você dele. A partir de agora, não tente ser amiga dele, não tente conversar, não tente fazer nada. O seu contrato é simples, acompanhar nas saídas, impedir que ele faça muita bobagem e interferir se houver algum risco real. Só. 

– Ele vai receber esse discurso também? Ou só eu?

Vlad se levantou, o sorriso aumentando:

– Tem comida na geladeira – disse ele, sem responder – Caso queira jantar. Eu vou para o quarto estudar mais um pouco e tentar me concentrar de novo.

– _Muitíssimo_ obrigada. Posso pegar o remédio dele também? Estou com muita vontade de dormir pelo resto da vida.

Vlad riu, como se tivesse mesmo alguma graça. 

– Nem pense nisso. Prescrição controlada e eu sei exatamente quantos comprimidos tem lá. Pegue uma valeriana, se faz questão. E não chegue muito perto dele. Não provoque, não seja condescendente, dê um espaço. Eu não vou estar por perto para apagar incêndios.

– Eu – disse ela, meio entredentes, empurrando as palavras o mais educadamente que era capaz – Não tenho a menor vontade de chegar perto dele.

– Que bom. A propósito, esteja preparada, porque esse remédio dá uma dor de cabeça bem chata. Amanhã ele vai estar insuportável.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: referência à tentativa de suicídio.

No dia seguinte, Natália foi para a cozinha preparada para qualquer coisa.

Vlad já tinha saído, devia estar fazendo a tal da prova. Isso significava que ela estava sozinha com a fera, e devia ficar a uma distância segura por um tempo razoável. Vinte quilômetros e talvez uns dez anos. 

Na impossibilidade de seguir esse plano, preparou-se para ser calma e educada, ignorar tudo que Ethan dissesse e não se deixar levar por nenhuma provocação. Segunda chance só vinha uma vez, e ela ia seguir o que Vlad tinha dito. Sem conversa, sem interação nenhuma. Serena e paciente.

A mesa do café estava bem decente, com aquela infinidade de coisas que uma pessoa nunca ia dar conta de comer sozinha. Sem post-its malcriados dessa vez. 

Natália escolheu uma cápsula de café que ainda não tinha provado, preparou um sanduíche de quatro camadas e, num ato de extrema generosidade, voltou para o quarto, cedendo o terreno para o inimigo. Abriu a varanda, sentou-se na cama e ajeitou os travesseiros.

Assim que se acomodou para comer, Ethan bateu na porta. 

Que, para começar, estava aberta. Mas foi justamente no momento em que estava tentando morder o sanduíche sem derrubar o recheio, de modo que, quando ergueu o rosto, Ethan parecia ter acabado de se materializar ali.

Ela quase deu um grito.

– Pode se aprontar – disse ele secamente, ignorando seu susto – Nós vamos sair.

Seu rosto tinha uma mancha vermelha começando a arroxear. Estava preparado para uma nevasca, coberto dos pés à cabeça. Parecia estar imaginando sua morte, pelo olhar que estava dando. 

Fora isso, ele estava ótimo.

Uma coisa Natália tinha que admitir, o cara tinha coragem. Os olhos frios e nenhum sinal de vergonha na voz, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca ia esquecer o que vira ontem.

– Sair. Sair para onde?

– Compras.

– Compras – repetiu ela – Você quer sair comigo fazer compras?

– Esteja pronta em uma hora.

E foi embora.

Natália ficou olhando a porta.

Então saltou da cama, largando o sanduíche sobre o edredom, mas não conseguiu nem formular uma pergunta. Parou no umbral sem nada para dizer, Ethan ali no corredor esperando com uma hostilidade congelada no rosto. 

– Sinto muito por ontem – disse ela então, lutando para achar as palavras. – De verdade. Estou aqui para ajudar.

– Você acha que eu preciso de ajuda?

Sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

– Não. Longe de mim achar isso. É só que eu já estou aqui mesmo, e nós podemos fazer uma trégua, se temos mesmo que…

– Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara – disse ele baixinho, a voz sem timbre – Nada disso foi minha ideia.

– Eu sei, mas eu...

– Não, não sabe. Preste atenção. Eu tenho um trato com o meu primo. Não é da sua conta, mas é só por isso que estou concordando com essa farsa. Não confio em você, nem no seu trabalho e não sei por que ele te chamou. Eu não queria fazer parte desse jogo. Mas ele disse que você precisa de um celular, eu não vou comprar sozinho e você não tem capacidade de escolher, então nós vamos sair em uma hora, comprar essa merda e voltar em seguida. Estamos conversados? 

E Vlad pensando que ela poderia ser condescendente.

– Foi uma pergunta – disse Ethan. 

Ela tinha decidido ser calma. Não ia quebrar sua decisão em menos de vinte minutos.

E nada que ele fizesse apagaria a cena de ontem. Os dois sabiam disso, era uma verdade imensa ali entre eles e tinha mesmo alguma coisa até admirável naquela arrogância horrorosa. Depois daquele vexame, de chorar daquele jeito, ele ia erguer a cabeça e recolher os cacos e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Muito bem então.

– Estamos – respondeu ela, e entrou de novo no quarto.

Agora nem queria mais o sanduíche. Mas comeu assim mesmo, só para não ter que levar de volta na cozinha e correr o risco de encontrar com ele.

E, conforme combinado, uma hora depois os dois saíram.

Ethan quis ir no Shopping Higienópolis.

Qualquer outro lugar da cidade seria mais barato, mas o problema era dele e Natália não ia dizer nem bom dia sem ser obrigada, que dirá questionar suas escolhas. Talvez até fosse bom, o ar-condicionado o impediria de desmaiar de calor na rua.

E era perto. O motorista os deixou no estacionamento em menos de quinze minutos. 

Era tão cedo que o shopping estava vazio. Ele acertou o corredor de primeira, devia ter pesquisado antes - quem fazia isso, pensou ela, tinha mapa de shopping em algum lugar? Que tipo de criatura olhava? - e foi direto na loja certa. Escolheu no tempo que levou para ir da entrada até o balcão, e comprou um celular sem conferir o preço. 

Na saída, ele lhe deu a sacola para carregar.

– Obrigada – murmurou ela.

– Vamos tomar um café.

Impossível que Vlad tivesse sido tão específico. Ou, se tinha exigido que, além de sair, seu doce priminho também comesse alguma coisa, ele podia se orgulhar da obediência dele. Natália certamente não teria denunciado se fossem embora agora.

Chegar no lugar que ele queria levou um pouco mais de tempo. Ethan não chegou a ponto de entrar no corredor errado, mas começou a andar mais devagar, até olhou para algumas vitrines.

Natália mediu o passo pelo dele, sem pressa. Até tentou tomar algum cuidado, mas o shopping estava tão deserto que o único risco era ela mesma querer matá-lo, e agora a vontade tinha passado.

Ele tinha um jeito curioso de… bom, de existir. Não baixava a guarda nunca. Até chegou a parar na frente de algumas lojas, mas não entrou em nenhuma, e se afastou assim que as vendedoras vieram até a porta. Nas raras ocasiões em que cruzavam com alguma outra alma perdida fazendo compras, ele abria tanto espaço que era impossível não notar.

O café que ele escolheu ficava longe da praça de alimentação, e tinha todo jeito de ser bem caro. Era uma lojinha com espaço interno, além de duas mesinhas pequenas para fora. Ela nem sabia que tinha coisas assim dentro de shopping.

Ethan entrou primeiro, pegou uma mesinha no canto e sentou-se de costas contra a parede.

O que a deixou de costas para a porta, mas Natália não reclamou. Se alguém por acaso a pegasse de surpresa e desse um tiro na cara dele, paciência.

Pelo menos o lugar era bonitinho. Todo decorado em tons de verde escuro, muita madeira. Ou papel de parede imitando madeira. E era pequeno, também. O balcão onde uma menina entediada estava lendo uma revista, uma portinha para a cozinha e outra para o banheiro de onde sairia o terrorista que ia matar todo mundo, três mesinhas e só.

Ethan pegou um dos cardápios sobre a mesa, leu rapidamente e deixou-o cair em seguida. 

– Quero um café vienense. Sem açúcar. 

Natália levou alguns segundos para entender.

Então encostou na cadeira, olhando para ele. Pelo menos iam tirar isso do caminho logo. 

Ethan estava esperando uma obediência mais automática. Por um milésimo de segundo, teve o desplante de parecer tão derrotado que a desconcertou, como um cachorrinho chutado. Então fechou a cara de novo.

– Olha onde está a porta – disse ele, muito baixo – Não tem como eu sair sem você ver.

Natália se levantou. E foi fazer o pedido. Voltou com uma xícara coberta de chantilly, que colocou na frente dele em silêncio.

Ethan puxou-a pelo pires e Natália observou sem muito interesse. Estava bem satisfeita do sanduíche, e mais curiosa para ver como ele manteria sua elegância bebendo aquela torre.

Para sua surpresa, a técnica dele consistia em tirar uma parte do chantilly com o dedo e lamber.

– Peça alguma coisa – disse então – Eu estou pagando.

– Não se preocupe comigo.

– Não estou preocupado. Você mudou de ideia quanto a se vestir para festas?

E lá vamos nós, pensou ela. Puxou o fôlego ruidosamente, para deixar bem clara a irritação, e disse:

– Claro que não. Por quê?

– Porque, – disse ele, – O batom que essa moça está usando ficaria bom em você.

Natália achou que estava ouvindo errado. Ele teve que repetir: 

– O batom dela. A cor. Qual a dúvida? Estamos num shopping, se você quiser comprar mais alguma coisa essa é a hora. 

– Eu não vim comprar nada, estou trabalhando. E nem uso batom!

Ele não respondeu. Limpou a mão com um guardanapo e pegou uma colher bizarramente longa e fina, mexeu o resto do chantilly até que o café ficasse todo mesclado de branco. Tomou devagar, testando a temperatura. Então pegou o açucareiro.

Natália perdeu a paciência primeiro:

– Ethan, do que você está falando? Está brincando comigo?

– Eu brinco bastante. 

– E você acha que a cor dela combina comigo. Vermelho. Comigo.

Ele deu de ombros.

Natália bufou um pouco.

Ele devia ter notado seu desconforto ontem, entrando num salão cheio de moças bem arrumadas, e queria esfregar em sua cara. Com certeza. Não tinha outra explicação.

Enzo nunca tinha achado uma cor que combinasse com ela. Não que valesse um elogio, pelo menos. Ou um comentário. O máximo que ela podia esperar era não ouvir nenhuma crítica, e mesmo isso era raro. Já a lista de cores que a deixavam feia, ou chamativa, ou provocante, ou só ridícula mesmo, crescia o tempo todo. E ele tinha deixado bem claro que vermelho estava fora de questão. Cor de vagabunda. De mulher fácil. O que ela queria, o mundo inteiro olhando sua boca?

Ethan devia estar só fazendo uma piada cruel.

Tinha que ser.

– Você enlouqueceu – disse ela. 

– Ok.

– Qual é a ideia? Chego lá e pergunto pra menina que marca está usando e digo que você quer um também? Isso é ridículo. Não vou.

Ele misturou o açúcar no café, fazendo a colher tilintar contra a xícara.

– É só dizer que gostou e quer saber onde ela comprou. Ou que seu acompanhante gostou e quer te dar um igual. Faça de conta que já teve alguma amiga na vida.

– Sabe que ninguém no planeta chama os outros de acompanhante, né?

Ethan finalmente se deu ao trabalho de lhe dar um olhar irritado. 

– Então diga que sou seu namorado, não me importa. Ou você pode explicar que vai me acompanhar em lugares que exigem esse tipo de coisa e vai ter que se arrumar, a não ser que convença meu primo a me dispensar dessa merda toda. Diga o que quiser, aproveita e pede um chocolate. 

– Não vou fazer isso. 

– Ok, Natália.

Os dois ficaram quietos.

Ela se levantou num rompante.

– Você não merece um chocolate, – disse então, – E essa é a última vez que vou sair da mesa, e vai jogar seu dinheiro fora, porque eu não vou usar aquela coisa.

Ele deu de ombros de novo.

E agora a atendente estava ocupada brincando no celular, mas ergueu o rosto prestativo quando Natália chegou.

Ela era bonitinha, até. O rostinho redondo e uma franjinha cobrindo a testa, o que provavelmente violava algum tipo de regra, porque o resto de seu cabelo estava firmemente preso numa redinha. Olhos castanhos e pálpebras azuis. E um batom bem, bem vermelho, perfeitamente aplicado. E bem bonito. Pensando agora.

– Sim? – disse a garota, e Natália forçou um sorriso:

– Oi. Desculpe. Eu queria... vocês fazem chocolate?

– Claro que sim, qual tamanho?

– Oh, tanto faz. Pequeno. O menor que tiver. E desculpe a pergunta, mas eu também queria saber que batom você está usando, porque ele é… bem vermelho e ficou lindo em você e eu pensei… acho que eu queria um igual. 

A menina arregalou os olhos. Então abriu um sorriso deliciado:

– Nossa, muito obrigada! Eu gosto muito dele também, é de um catálogo que eu vendo, eu te mostro se você quiser, tenho até as amostras grátis se quiser testar para ver como fica e as outras cores da linha também, quer que eu leve na sua mesa? Muito obrigada mesmo, de verdade, você é uma pessoa muito doce, eu passo porque a gente é obrigada a se pintar, sabe, eu gosto mais de azul ou preto, mas a dona do café acha que fica estranho e daí eu não uso muito, mas tenho um aqui que vai ficar lindo em você, quer esperar um minuto? Eu levo já. Com o chocolate. 

– Se você puder – disse Natália, atordoada.

– Já estou levando – respondeu a menina, exuberante. – Você é um amor!

Ela voltou para a mesa.

Sentou-se de novo.

Dois elogios num dia só. 

Bom, um e meio, o de Ethan tinha sido só um comentário. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentou lembrar onde estava:

– Ela mesma vende. Prepare-se para ser simpático, porque ela está vindo aqui.

A mudança foi imediata. Ethan endireitou as costas, a arrogância gelada sumindo, alarme enchendo o rosto. Natália tentou ficar com pena e falhou completamente.

– É só ouvir uma demonstração! Sorria, isso não vai te matar.

Ethan a olhou como se ela fosse louca, mas não teve tempo de retrucar, porque a menina veio com o chocolate, uma sacola de pano e dois catálogos enormes, e se sentou com eles sem a menor cerimônia.

Seu nome era Catarina, e devia estar mesmo entediada, porque começou uma demonstração completa da linha de maquiagem. 

– Estou usando esse aqui – disse ela, tirando da sacola uma miniatura de batom – Pode experimentar, se quiser. Você é modelo?

Isso que era desespero para vender.

– Claro que não. 

– Ah. Eu pensei por causa da sua altura, e de… bom, todo o resto, o que você costuma usar?

– Não uso nada – disse Natália, e então, num impulso perverso, acrescentou – Ele está me encorajando a experimentar, o olho dele para essas coisas é melhor que o meu. 

– É mesmo? Que legal! É bem difícil achar um homem que entenda de maquiagem e não fique todo impaciente enquanto a menina compra, tem uns casais que aparecem que pelo amor de Deus, eu trabalhava numa loja de make também, sabe? Uns caras que nem esperavam a namorada escolher, tem uns que eu fico com vontade de falar, amiga, termina com esse traste, que horror.

– Eu entendo. Ouço isso o tempo todo. 

Ethan se levantou. 

Natália se endireitou, mas ele foi no banheiro do café mesmo. Não ia ser sequestrado lá dentro. 

Ainda que fosse, ia passar por ela para sair.

– Ele é tímido – disse então, voltando-se para uma Catarina bem espantada – E mal-educado. Ignore. 

– Bem que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Tem também um roxo que eu acho que ia ficar muito bem em você…

Ela se empolgava tanto daquilo que a conversa se estendeu. Batom, depois o que usar nos olhos, depois nas faces, depois um jeito de mudar o desenho do rosto inteiro só com aquela parafernália, e quando chegou na quinta camada de coisas que ela teria que passar na cara, Natália estava arrependida de ter perguntado. Nem deixar Ethan de castigo no banheiro valia essa tortura.

– Desculpa interromper – disse ela depois de meia-hora de sofrimento – Mas acho que meu namorado desmaiou lá dentro. É melhor levar ele para casa. Mas obrigada pela ajuda! 

– Você está melhor sem ele – respondeu Catarina alegremente. 

Ethan saiu quando ela bateu na porta, pelo menos. Mudo. Pagou o café, o chocolate e uma sacola de produtos de beleza no mais completo silêncio. 

E só então ela foi se arrepender. Se ele não queria nem pedir um café para uma desconhecida, é claro que não ia aguentar sentar-se na mesa e tolerar aquela conversa, e Natália não tinha direito nenhum de fazer isso. Não quando estava trabalhando.

Só que agora não tinha mais como consertar, tinha?

No caminho até o estacionamento, ela disse:

– Eu realmente não chamei a menina para a mesa. Só não acertei recusar quando ela disse que ia.

Ethan não respondeu.

Quando entraram no apartamento, ele foi direto para a cozinha, e Natália foi atrás dele, ainda segurando as sacolas de presentes.

– É sério, não foi por...

– Eu ouvi da primeira vez. 

Sua voz estava normal. Ou o que passava por normal no caso dele. Seca e ríspida. Mas não como ontem, então não ia colapsar aqui na cozinha, então estava tudo bem, não estava?

Exceto pelo fato de que ele tinha feito um esforço enorme para sair, comprado um monte de coisas para ela, e Natália tinha deixado as coisas um pouco piores.

– Não foi tão ruim, foi? Digo, considerando tudo, eu acho até que…

– Você quer alguma coisa, Natália?

Já tinha começado a abrir os armários, tirando ingredientes. Ela hesitou um momento, e então disse:

– Desculpe, eu vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Mas pelo menos saímos e voltamos sem nenhuma catástrofe, não? E eu só queria que você soubesse que eu admiro a sua coragem.

Ethan parou.

Fechou o armário sem bater, com toda delicadeza, num estalido que ressoou como uma bala. Então se virou.

Olhou para ela.

Ele podia dar aulas daquilo. Como fuzilar alguém só com o olhar em uma única lição.

– Sabe – disse ele então, bem devagar, como se ela fosse estúpida demais para entender – Que se eu achar que você está rindo de mim, você sai daqui na mesma hora?

– Eu não estou rindo! Estou falando sério! Já ficou mais do que claro que isso é um desafio pra você, estou tentando fazer um elogio…

– Não quero seus elogios! Pelo amor de Deus. Coragem para que? Ir no shopping? Muito obrigado, e não é só isso, já dei conta de ir ao mercado sozinho, também, vou ganhar uma medalha? 

– Sim! Que diacho, Ethan, qual é o problema agora? Você sabe melhor do que eu o quanto custa tudo isso e, se quer saber, até sair do quarto e olhar na minha cara depois de ontem, porque eu no seu lugar teria...

Ela conseguiu parar. 

Ethan abriu aquele sorriso repentino, profundamente cínico.

– Sim? Continue, por favor.

Natália se endireitou, respirou fundo:

– De qualquer forma – disse ela, formalizando-se – Obrigada pelo celular. E pela maquiagem. Não sei se vou usar, mas obrigada.

Ela chegou a se virar, mas antes que saísse, Ethan falou: 

– Não posso me matar. Meu primo me mandaria embora.

Natália parou.

Olhou para ele.

O sorriso de Ethan aumentou: 

– Era o que você ia dizer, não? E sim, admito que soa bem idiota, mas tem um risco, afinal de contas, eu falhei da última vez. Vai que falho de novo. Eu odiaria ter que morar com meus pais.

Agora ela estava sentindo frio. Como se o ar-condicionado batesse de repente, arrepiando seu braço inteiro, suas costas. 

– Não era isso que eu ia falar. 

– Não? 

– Não. De jeito nenhum. Eu não estava nem pensando.

– É mesmo? E o que você ia dizer? O que teria feito no meu lugar? O que você faria depois de perder _tanto_ que uma completa desconhecida fica impressionada só porque você consegue tomar uma xícara de café em público?

– Não é isso. Não tem nada a ver com isso. E eu já passei meus problemas também, você sabe a história do processo, o doutor Valmer te falou, não foi? Eu fiquei acabada quando terminou, porque foi tudo muito humilhante, saí de lá com o salário do mês e fui prum hotel bem barato e daí...

– Oh, que ótimo, vamos trocar confidências? Eu perguntei?

– Sim. Acabou de perguntar. Então cala a boca e me escuta.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Natália o encarou de verdade, agora, e ela nem queria contar isso. Ele nem merecia saber. Era essa merda de impulso incontrolável, essa pressa de falar que empurrava as palavras sem lhe dar tempo para pensar, e ela disse:

– Esperei o dinheiro acabar e fui para a rua e não fiz porra nenhuma e nem teria feito, se você não tivesse me ligado. Estaria lá na praça até agora. Mas você está se virando. E encarando todo mundo. Você é grosso e mal-educado e uma pessoa horrível, e quer resolver a sua vida deixando todo mundo em volta ainda pior. Mas está tentando sair por cima. É dessa coragem que eu estou falando, e se você não enxerga assim, não é problema meu.

Agora Ethan estava olhando fixamente. Tentando digerir os insultos, talvez. Uma parede cinza que ela estava esgotada demais para enfrentar.

– No seu lugar – disse Natália então, a voz suave sem querer, o cansaço amansando o tom – Eu teria ficado no quarto a vida toda. Era isso que eu ia falar. Porque foi isso que eu fiz. Nada tão sombrio como o que você pensou, Ethan. Obrigada pelos presentes.

E saiu da cozinha, sem esperar a resposta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Referência à tentativas de suicídio (o que vai ser meio q uma constante, mas eu vou avisar qdo foi mais explícito).

No dia seguinte, Natália foi despertada por vozes na cozinha.

Ou seu ouvido era muito bom, ou tinha alguma coisa bem errada com a acústica daquela casa. Eram cinco da manhã, ainda por cima. Ela estava para enfiar a cabeça entre dois travesseiros e voltar a dormir, quando lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse bom ver o teor da conversa. 

Depois de ontem, Ethan tinha seus motivos para fazer reclamações.

Vlad ia ficar bem exasperado, no mínimo. E ela nem teria desculpas para apresentar. E agora que tinha pensado nisso, não ia mesmo conseguir relaxar, então podia ir até lá de uma vez.

Seu pijama era tão sóbrio que servia muito bem para perambular pela casa. Natália só deu uma passada no banheiro para se arrumar um pouco, porque se ia levar uma bronca agora, que pelo menos estivesse com o hálito perfumado de menta, e prendeu o cabelo num coque apertado. Então foi para a cozinha.

Ethan estava encostado na pia com os braços cruzados, usando um pijama verde-musgo que a fez pensar num dos elfos do Papai-Noel. Não era exatamente intimidante, mas não importava. Com aquele olhar, poderia usar a fantasia completa e um arquinho de orelhas pontudas, e ia funcionar do mesmo jeito.

Ele notou sua presença e, para sua surpresa, não disse nenhuma grosseria. Só inclinou a cabeça de leve, na recepção mais calorosa que tinha lhe dado até agora.

Vlad estava sentado de costas para a porta, tomando seu café. Quando viu o gesto, torceu o corpo na cadeira para vê-la e abriu um sorriso, indicando uma das cadeiras livres com um meneio de cabeça.

– Bom dia, Natália. Que bom te ver, assim já falo com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não fiz nada – disse ela, imediatamente – Eu posso explicar.

Vlad ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso. Tomou um gole de café, os olhos negros brilhando:

– Que bom ouvir isso. Explique-se.

– Não deixe de consultar seu advogado primeiro, – disse Ethan, antes que ela abrisse a boca – Aproveita que ele não tem dignidade e está ligando sem parar.

Natália franziu a testa. Antes que pudesse decifrar aquilo, o celular de Vlad tocou, e ele conferiu a tela.

– Décima ligação, – disse então, desligando sem atender, – Se chegar em vinte, eu atendo. Sente-se, Natália, eu estava brincando. A não ser que você tenha mesmo alguma coisa para me dizer.

Havia uma nota levemente irônica na voz, mas nem de longe a severidade da outra noite. Ethan não tinha dito nada, então? Tinha passado quarenta minutos fechado num banheiro e não só não ia se vingar, como ia impedi-la de falar demais?

Talvez um alien tivesse tomado o corpo dele durante a noite. Com sorte, Vlad ia gostar mais dele do que do original, e não a demitiria por isso. 

E pelo jeito seu advogado desleal não era só amigo dele, era próximo o bastante para ligar mil vezes de madrugada. Assim não admirava que Ethan ficasse tão insultado durante a entrevista.

Sentindo que deveria ter ficado na cama, ela deu a volta na mesa. Sentou-se em silêncio, sem coragem de ver que cara Ethan estaria fazendo.

– É o seguinte – disse Vlad – Eu estarei em um evento nessa sexta-feira, e quero que vocês dois venham. Começa as oito, deve terminar perto das dez. Ele vai te passar mais detalhes depois, ok?

– Oh. Outra festa?

– Não. Dessa vez é um simpósio. Bem menos interativo.

Ela não sabia o que era isso. Nem se devia mesmo estar aqui. Vlad notou alguma tensão em seu rosto, e então abriu um sorriso:

– Pegue um café e fique à vontade, isso não é uma reunião. Estou só adiantando algumas coisas. 

Ele parecia mesmo à vontade. Tinha vindo no meio do processo de se arrumar, pelo jeito, uma camisa fina com o punho ainda desabotoado, a gravata vermelha desamarrada. Tão casual, tão caseiro, que Natália sentiu uma pontada esquisita no coração. Saudade de uma coisa que nem tinha vivido.

– Ok, – disse ela. Então, num impulso, acrescentou, – Como foi na prova?

Para sua surpresa, Vlad estreitou os olhos. 

– Não tão à vontade, – disse ele, mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, Ethan se endireitou, abrindo um sorriso desagradável:

– Estou tão feliz por você perguntar. Ele talvez tenha errado um detalhe idiota e está no meio de um colapso emocional, dá para ver pelo leve tique no canto esquerdo da sobrancelha direita. 

– Nada é idiota numa arguição oral – disse Vlad imediatamente, – E eu não tenho tique nenhum.

– O que ele tem, – disse Ethan, ignorando-o, – É um ego do tamanho do universo. Por que acha que não está atendendo o Valmer?

– Que ego? Ele me conhece a tempo mais do que suficiente para saber quando é hora de fazer graça comigo.

– Nunca?

– Obviamente. É fato notório que eu não tenho senso de humor. Ou devia ser. Por que mesmo estamos falando disso?

– Constrói o caráter, e o seu está devendo uma reforma há pelo menos vinte anos.

– Olha só quem fala, – rebateu Vlad, tomando mais um gole de seu café.

Natália olhou de um para outro, sem ação. Nada daquilo chegava a ser piada, não naquelas vozes secas, mas mesmo assim tinha uma leveza ali, um tom de provocação quase amigável. Ela tinha visto o embate telepático dos dois durante a entrevista horrível, tinha visto Ethan se desmanchar no ombro dele anteontem, mas essa era a primeira vez que via os dois se tratando como irmãos.

Ela estava fascinada.

– Vamos falar do simpósio, – disse Vlad então, num tom definitivo, – Em vez de perder tempo?

– Sim, claro, o que vai… como vai ser?

– Chato, – respondeu Ethan – Vai ser chato, porque é uma série de palestras e debates de um monte de advogados falando sobre crimes. Vlad, que sentido tem isso? Não é justo eu sofrer só porque você foi mal numa prova.

Ele começou a tirar coisas da geladeira, enchendo a mesa aos poucos, e Natália tentou assimilar a ideia de que ele tinha feito a segunda gentileza em menos de dez minutos, explicando sem obrigá-la a admitir ignorância. O que estava acontecendo? Ethan estava doente?

Será que era mesmo um alien?

– Pra começo de conversa, – disse Vlad, – Eu não fui mal. E faz um bom tempo que eu fiz esse convite, não faz?

– O convite sim, mas eu não sabia que ia ser obrigado a ir! Tirando a humilhação pública, o que eu ganho com isso? E não me venha com suas teorias sobre não esperar depois de cair de um cavalo, eu não quero ouvir.

Ela ficou mais perdida ainda, mas Vlad não achou nada de estranho no comentário demente. Disse apenas:

– Não precisa conversar com ninguém, só aparecer e me aplaudir. A propósito, estou bem lisonjeado pelo seu interesse num evento que eu trabalhei para organizar. 

– Eu me interesso! Vou ter o maior prazer em te ouvir contar tudo depois, eu só não quero ir! 

– Desculpe, – interrompeu Natália com toda delicadeza de que era capaz, – Mas vocês poderiam por favor fazer sentido? Você foi mal na prova ou não? Que diacho de evento é esse, vai ter cavalos?

Os dois olharam como se a louca fosse ela. 

Ethan colocou na mesa dois vidros de geleia e uma jarra de leite fresco, e disse:

– Boa pergunta. Vai ter, primo?

– Você acabou de falar! – disse ela, aborrecida, mas Vlad interrompeu:

– Esqueça a prova, a partir de agora esse assunto está proibido. O evento em si não terá nenhum cavalo além do meu primo. Sexta-feira é o coquetel de abertura, é a única parte que vocês têm que assistir. Traje esporte-fino, aliás.

O rosto de Natália queimou. Por um segundo, sentiu vontade de esganar Ethan.

Então lembrou que ela mesma tinha contado a história das roupas, logo depois do surto dele. 

Ela baixou os olhos, sem discutir. 

Agora Ethan estava no meio do processo de reorganizar uma mesa cada vez mais lotada. Mudou a jarra de leite de lugar para abrir terreno pra uma tábua de pão caseiro, e disse:

– É bem fácil pra você falar, não é, Vlad? Hiro-san vai estar lá, o que significa que o Diego também vai, e como se não bastasse, vai ter muita gente do seu escritório, o que significa que eu vou entrar nessa porra aí e todo mundo vai estar pensando na mesma coisa.

– No que vão estar pensando? – perguntou Natália.

Pelo menos o presunto fatiado estava perto dela. Começou a preparar um sanduíche para se consolar.

– Que se o _Diego_ pode ir, – disse Vlad, – Minha família também pode.

Não tinha nada de diferente em seu tom, mas Ethan viu alguma coisa que o fez parar, e apertar os lábios. Então se afastou da mesa , foi buscar alguma coisa no armário.

Vlad recostou-se na cadeira, esperando.

Por fim Ethan respondeu, sem se virar:

– Era só você convidar, eles viriam.

Sua voz tinha mudado, perdido aquela ironia leve. Drama de verdade, pensou Natália, dando uma mordida no lanche de três camadas. Finalmente. E ela achando que iam passar uma hora inteira sem isso.

Vlad, que não se alterava por pouca coisa, respondeu no mesmo tom de antes:

– Eu tenho certeza de que convidei.

– Não, só encaminhou um PDF com a programação. E não foi nem um documento bonito, foi uma xérox vagabunda que mandou alguém escanear. Ligue para eles, convide pessoalmente e peça desculpas direito.

Vlad ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mesmo sem ver, Ethan começou a falar mais rápido:

– Você passou da linha, vai ter que dar pelo menos um passo para resolver as coisas. Eles com certeza estão esperando.

– Eles te pediram pra gerenciar nossas brigas?

Agora Ethan finalmente se virou e cruzou os braços. Natália ainda estava longe de decifrar o que se passava com ele, mas podia jurar que tinha visto uma ponta de mágoa genuína em seu rosto.

– Não – disse ele, – Ninguém pediu nada, não sei nem porque estou me envolvendo. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, certo? 

– Exatamente, – disse Vlad, levantando-se. – Estamos de acordo. Sexta-feira então, não esqueçam, vocês dois.

Ethan observou com um olhar cada vez mais hostil enquanto ele terminava rapidamente o resto de café, e disse:

– Você continua errado. Arruma essa gravata. 

Vlad sorriu para ele. Fez o nó da gravata num gesto prático, sem precisar olhar, deu uma piscada discreta para Natália como se ela estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, e saiu.

E decidiu atender o telefone, pelo jeito, porque ela o ouviu rir no corredor, e dizer alguma coisa como “para de me perturbar, demônio”, antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

E agora Natália estava sozinha aqui com o alien. 

Ela tomou um delicado gole de seu leite, fortalecendo-se. E então disse:

– Se não for muito incômodo, o que raios está acontecendo? Quem ele precisa convidar?

Em vez de lhe dizer pra cuidar da sua vida, Ethan se sentou na cadeira que Vlad tinha acabado de desocupar, e quebrou um pedacinho da fatia de pão.

Depois de um momento, Natália empurrou a geleia para ele.

Ethan ignorou o gesto e começou a esfarelar o pão na mesa. Agora que seu primo tinha saído, sua tranquilidade estava evaporando.

Bom, ele que fosse embora, se sua presença era assim tão insuportável. Ela nem tinha terminado de comer.

Mas Ethan não saiu. Deixou os farelos caírem na mesa, limpou a mão num guardanapo que depois usou para recolher todos, amassando-o com todo cuidado, e disse:

– Meus pais. Eles brigaram bem feio umas semanas atrás e não estão se falando, porque ele é incapaz de pedir desculpa. Um e-mail não vai resolver nada, muito menos um convite frio como o que ele fez.

– Quando você diz que foi feio…

– Deu pra ouvir do corredor.

Difícil de imaginar, mas se tinha uma pessoa que merecia ouvir uns gritos, era o pai dele. Se Vlad tinha conseguido ignorar o veneno paralisante dos olhos do homem para colocá-lo em seu lugar, Natália estava satisfeita.

Mesmo assim, tentou ser diplomática:

– Deixa eles se entenderem. Por que você vai se preocupar com isso?

Ethan amassou o papel com mais força, fazendo uma bolinha ainda menor. Pegou outro guardanapo, e começou a reforçar com outra camada.

Se jogasse nela, Natália ia fazê-lo engolir. Estava pensando se devia dar um aviso de amigo, quando ele pegou um resto de papel alumínio que tinha servido para envolver o presunto, e deixou sua bolinha prateada. Colocou-a no canto da mesa, e começou outra.

Pelo jeito, só queria alguma coisa para fazer com as mãos. 

E era bom ela parar de encarar, antes que ele se ofendesse.

– Bom, – disse Ethan de repente – Suponho que seja importante. A questão é que meu pai comprou uma arma. Uma pistola vagabunda que ele nem sabe usar. O Vlad não gostou.

Natália até ergueu o rosto, espantada. O olhar dele ficou mais ácido: 

– Você não sabia mesmo? Que surpresa. Achei que seria a primeira coisa que meu primo ia contar.

– Pois devia ter sido. É bom eu saber, caso você queira ir na casa dele. E o seu pai é uma besta.

Ethan ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas agora Natália enfrentou seu olhar:

– Dá pra entender a preocupação do Vlad, não dá? Acho bem mesquinho da parte do seu pai não vir só porque está emburrado, sendo que está errado. Vai ferir os sentimentos dele por bobagem. Onde ele guarda? Porque se não for em algum cofre trancado, está mesmo sendo bem idiota.

É claro que não ia ter cofre nenhum, porque se tivesse, não ia dar tempo de pegar caso precisasse. Uma das eternas ironias dessa vida. O cara certamente deixava em alguma gaveta onde seu filho poderia pegar sem esforço nenhum no meio de uma crise. 

Do que ele tinha tanto medo que estava disposto a correr o risco?

– Não sei onde ele guarda, e meu primo não tem sentimentos. Desculpe a pergunta, moça, mas você não usa armas?

– Não. Eu tenho porte, se é o que você quer saber, mas não ando armada. E, mais importante, eu sei o que estou fazendo. 

Ela esperou a resposta malcriada - no mínimo que risse em sua cara, porque a opinião dele sobre seu autocontrole devia ser péssima - mas Ethan só curvou a cabeça, olhando sua bolinha de papel.

Seu cabelo era tão liso que escorria todo quando ele fazia isso.

– Imagino que sim – disse devagar – Deve saber mesmo, se não atirou em mim até agora. 

Ela não estava esperando isso. Antes que pensasse numa resposta, Ethan continuou:

– Mas a questão não é essa. Desde que eu… desde aquele dia, eles agem como… não precisava dessa briga toda. Eu poderia comprar uma eu mesmo, se quisesse, e na verdade nem precisaria. O que ele vai fazer, esconder as giletes do banheiro também? E o acendedor do fogão, e todos os desinfetantes, tirar as cortinas, as facas de cozinha, os lençóis da cama, quer que eu continue?

– Não precisa.

– E vidros, espelhos, qualquer coisa que eu poderia quebrar, a energia elétrica, o meu calmante também, eu poderia tomar o resto da caixa agora e resolver isso de uma vez. Se quisesse.

A voz dele estava ficando cada vez mais amarga. Talvez ela devesse chamar Vlad de volta.

Daqui a pouco. Se isso piorasse. 

Por hora, ela disse:

– E você _vai_ tomar o resto da caixa?

Ethan ergueu os olhos faiscantes, chegou a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta terrível. Então viu alguma coisa em seu rosto.

E parou.

Natália encarou-o de verdade, sem piscar.

E, pela primeira vez, ele desviou os olhos primeiro.

– Não. Não vou. Mas também não vou me dar um tiro. Eu só acho isso muito hipócrita, sabe? Meu pai está tentando ajudar, porque ele comprou depois daquela notícia, e meu primo não fez nada. Nada de nada de nada. Só me deixou pôr a corrente na porta, e mesmo isso eu tive que praticamente implorar. Pelo menos meu pai se importa.

Natália teve um microssegundo de pânico tentando lembrar que notícia seria, e então a lembrança veio. Vlad teria falado daquela história da psicopata sair da cadeia agora. Coisa que, no fim das contas, nem tinha acontecido.

– E a corrente, – disse ele, – Nem a nossa fechadura. E você vai adorar saber que ela sabe abrir qualquer tranca, meu primo te contou? Antes era uma brincadeira, ela gostava de invadir a escola antes do horário. E meu primo sabe disso. E não faz qualquer diferença.

– Ela está presa – apontou Natália, gentilmente.

Ele puxou o ar para responder, e então mudou de ideia. Levantou-se, começou a retirar os pratos. Juntou tudo na pia, e começou a lavar a louça.

Natália ficou olhando suas costas muito retas, duras como um cabo de vassoura, e tentou achar alguma coisa para dizer. Nada parecia certo. Tudo muito duro, muito ríspido, muito errado.

– Você diz que ele não fez nada, – disse então, – Isso não é verdade. Ele me contratou.

– E nós dois sabemos como eu queria isso, – respondeu Ethan, sem se virar. 

Sua voz normal. Seca, ácida, mas sem aquela… aquela coisa. Aquele veneno.

Natália ignorou o alívio, e disse:

– É, mas eu também duvido que seu pai tenha te consultado antes de comprar a arma. Nenhum deles pediu sua opinião, e você pode me odiar, mas isso não muda o fato de que estou aqui pra ajudar. Foi o que ele conseguiu pensar. E contratar guarda-costas é bem mais lógico do que… qualquer outra coisa.

Ethan fechou a torneira. Enxugou as mãos, largou o pano de prato sobre a pia, o serviço pela metade.

– Se você diz. Você sabe melhor do que eu por que motivos resolveu te chamar.

Ele viu sua surpresa, e então ergueu o canto da boca. Não chegava nem perto de ser um sorriso, com aqueles olhos sem calor.

– Achou que eu tinha esquecido?

– Não. Não achei. Eu sei que você tem as suas desconfianças. Mas se servir de consolo, está pensando besteira.

– Muito obrigado.

– Estou falando sério. Ele me chamou para…

Ela não ia dizer _cuidar_ , ele ia se ofender e não ia nem notar que ela estava se ferindo também para dizer isso.

– … trabalhar para você. Nada mais que isso. Não tem nenhuma segunda intenção aqui.

Ethan considerou suas palavras.

E decidiu não responder. Sua paciência devia mesmo estar no fim. 

Ele chegou na porta, mas antes que saísse, ela disse:

– Eu posso limpar a cozinha. É estranho não ajudar em nada.

Ethan parou, sua mão no batente, os dedos se curvando em volta da madeira. Então disse:

– Eu prefiro fazer eu mesmo. É relaxante pra mim. Mas obrigado.

E saiu, sem lhe dar tempo de responder.


	14. Chapter 14

Naquela semana, Vlad estava tão entretido na preparação de sua palestra – ou tão abalado pelo erro misterioso em sua prova – que esqueceu de inventar pretextos para forçar Ethan a sair.

Ou então sabia que qualquer outro estímulo ia tirar seu priminho dos eixos e quis pegar mais leve. Mesmo sem pôr os pés fora de casa, Ethan já estava ficando maluco.

Não que tivesse dito qualquer coisa, pelo contrário. Se os dois trocaram mais de dez palavras no resto da semana, foi muito, mas Natália sabia que alguma estava errada, porque ele faxinou a casa inteira.

Ela tinha presumido, e Ethan confirmara de má vontade, que existiam pessoas que vinham fazer isso. No plural, porque era uma empresa que organizava tudo e mandava suas funcionárias, o que fazia sentido, considerando as questões de segurança, presumindo que exigissem pelo menos um atestado de antecedentes.

Ele tinha suspendido o serviço antes de sua chegada. Natália era a única pessoa de fora da família que tinha pisado ali nos últimos dois meses.

Como essa última parte foi um pouco ácida, ela não discutiu. Só lhe disse para não entrar em seu quarto – questão de princípios – e assistiu enquanto Ethan limpava o resto da casa inteira, incluindo o forno e os armários da cozinha.

Quando chegou sexta-feira, tudo estava impecável, e sua terapia foi fazer dobraduras. Sentou-se no sofá da sala no meio de uma infinidade de fitas coloridas, que ia pegando sem olhar e dobrando na forma de pequenas estrelas. Cada uma que ficava pronta ele jogava num vidro quase cheio, então pegava outra e começava de novo.

Natália ficou mais espantada com isso do que com a faxina, mas se era assim que Ethan queria passar seu tempo, certamente não ia reclamar.

– Só por curiosidade, – disse ela, quando passou pela sala depois de uma hora, e ele ainda estava naquilo – Que hora vamos sair?

Ele nem ergueu os olhos da dobradura:

– Quando meu primo chegar. 

– E você tem algum palpite de quando vai ser? Quero saber pra me arrumar.

– De quando tempo precisa, vinte minutos?

– Olha só quem fala, – rebateu Natália, irritada, – Até parece que você se esforça. E se eu preciso usar traje social…

– Use o que quiser, – interrompeu ele, jogando a estrelinha no pote, e começando outra sem nenhuma pausa, – Ele só disse aquilo pra gente não brigar, não vai nem notar suas roupas. A abertura é as oito, não é? Imagino que ele esteja chegando.

Eram seis e pouco. Vlad não ia ter muito tempo também. Mas ele só precisava sair de um terno e entrar em outro, ela é que teria que se esforçar um pouco mais. 

E sim, provavelmente nem precisava, tinha chegado à mesma conclusão no começo da semana. Vlad só não queria que ela contestasse o idiota e não ia esquentar a cabeça com suas roupas. É só que Natália estava pensando nisso. Considerando certas ideias.

Com um esforço para soar casual, ela disse:

– Cadê o vestido da outra vez? Quero ver uma coisa.

Ethan olhou para ela em etapas.

Franziu a testa primeiro, interrompeu um movimento da dobradura no meio. Baixou a mão. Ergueu o rosto. E só então cravou nela seus olhos cor de chumbo, claramente pensando em mil coisas para dizer.

E no fim não disse nenhuma. Deu um suspiro fundo, largou sua fita colorida no sofá. Levantou-se de má vontade, e foi para seu quarto.

Natália não estava com muita esperança. Nem com tanta vontade assim de usar vestido nenhum. É só que Vlad _tinha_ falado, e o evento parecia tão chique. Ele lhe enviara um panfleto até que bem bonitinho, e agora ela sabia que a coisa ia ser num hotel, que viria gente de outros países, todos com pelo menos duas abreviaturas antes do nome, e até a ideia de um coquetel a fazia pensar numa coisa refinada, taças de champanhe, moças de salto alto, vestidos finos. Certo, estava trabalhando, não estaria lá como convidada, mas mesmo assim…

Qual era o problema em fingir um pouco? Podia brincar de Cinderela uma noite só, fingir que era parte da vida dele, que estava indo só para se impressionar e aplaudir. Que tinha direito de se orgulhar.

Ethan voltou com uma sacola de papel. Estendeu-a de longe, a alça na ponta do dedo. 

Natália pegou sem agradecer.

O vestido estava solto lá dentro sem muito cuidado. Um monte de pano amassado em todas as suas cores proibidas, tão berrante quanto ela se lembrava.

Sem chance. Ela jamais teria coragem.

Paciência, pensou ela, tentando ignorar a decepção. Era só uma ideia idiota.

– Eles trocam, – disse Ethan, – Tenho quase certeza. É só não vomitar dentro da sacola.

Ela ergueu o rosto, chocada:

– Como é?

Ethan se acomodou no sofá, pegou sua fita colorida de novo. Em vez de começar a dobradura, entrelaçou-a nos dedos numa fileira de anéis.

– Você faz uma cara de repulsa impressionante. Estou falando sério, se quiser trocar eu encontro a nota. Deve estar por aí.

– Não é repulsa, é bom senso! Tem vinte e cinco cores diferentes nessa coisa, e nenhuma delas combina comigo. 

– Você está errada, mas não estou tão interessado assim em debater. Me avise se quiser a nota.

Natália pensou um pouco. O pano do vestido parecia bem delicado, mas provavelmente aguentaria até ela terminar de estrangulá-lo. E se não aguentasse, podia terminar o serviço com as mãos.

– Pra começo de conversa, quem perguntou foi você. E não sou só eu que acho. Todo mundo diz.

– Todo mundo quem?

– Oh, agora se interessou, é?

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas ela continuou antes que o infeliz abrisse a boca:

– Meu ex-namorado, se quer saber. Ele jamais me deixaria sair com uma coisa assim. Ia mandar eu me trocar na hora, se eu aparecesse com um vestido desses.

Ela só percebeu como aquela frase soou estranha quando Ethan franziu a testa, e então já era tarde para consertar. Tentou assim mesmo, falando mais rápido:

– Digo, ele não ia gostar, só isso. Muito chamativo. Eu já chamo a atenção mesmo sem querer, e então…

Estava ficando cada vez pior, não estava? Ethan a encarou abertamente e ela sentiu o rosto esquentando, mas obrigou-se a continuar:

– Digo, não que eu seja… é só uma coisa que acontece, não estou tentando me… tem mais a ver com o meu porte, então dependendo do que eu uso, acaba ficando… 

– Pelo amor de Deus, – cortou Ethan, impaciente, – Não precisa patinar tanto. Você é uma mulher bonita, certo, eu entendi, e daí? Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você não terminou esse namoro quebrando o braço do sujeito? Não creio que ele tenha direito à voto. Ou vontade de votar. Use o vestido, ou não use, mas te garanto que isso das cores é uma grande bobagem.

Os dois se encararam.

Depois de um momento, ela disse, devagar:

– Eu sou o quê?

Ethan ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Eu tenho _tantas_ respostas pra essa pergunta, e você não vai gostar de nenhuma.

– Não, você acabou de dizer…

Ela devia ter entendido errado. Ou Ethan tinha decidido aumentar um pouco mais a crueldade, sim, devia ser isso, porque a alternativa era impossível. E devia estar fazendo uma cara estranhíssima, porque dava para ver a irritação crescendo no rosto dele, as defesas subindo, uma ponta quase invisível de alarme:

– O que foi agora? – disse Ethan, em seu tom mais ríspido – Qual é o problema?

– Nenhum, – disse ela. – É só que eu não ia dizer bonita. Eu ia dizer alta. Você deve ter notado. Geralmente eu chamo atenção por isso.

Ethan abriu a boca para responder.

Então fechou de novo. Agora sua face estava muito neutra.

Então a campainha tocou. Ele se levantou com dignidade, deu-lhe as costas sem responder e foi abrir a corrente da porta, sem nem vergonha de fugir. 

Natália só esperou que Vlad entrasse para dizer um oi, e então bateu em retirada também, e foi se esconder no quarto.

E não teve coragem de usar o vestido. A opinião de Ethan não tinha qualquer relevância - a de Enzo também não, pensou ela, tentando se convencer, mas na prática não importava, ela não ia ficar confortável. Ia ouvir a voz dele ecoando a noite inteira. Não tinha por que se submeter a essa tortura.

E por isso pegou o que já estava se transformando em seu uniforme, calça e camisa preta e um sapato baixo. Prendeu o cabelo num coque apertado. Até olhou para a sacola de Catarina, considerando a ideia de pegar um batom, e acabou se irritando consigo mesma. Era tempo demais pensando em se arrumar, para quem nem gostava disso.

No total, levou dez minutos.

Ela fez questão de esperar mais quinze, só para que Ethan não se vangloriasse muito, e então saiu para esperá-los na sala.

Nenhum dos dois demorou muito. 

Ethan não tinha se esforçado muito mais do que ela. E pelo jeito, existia um tipo de jeans aceitável nesse tipo de evento, porque era o que estava usando, e uma camisa de manga comprida com um colete abotoado por cima. E luvas. E botas. E um cachecol de um cinza bem mais escuro que combinava com seus olhos. Será que tinha escolhido de propósito?

Já Vlad não tinha apostado no Look Inverno Glacial. Estava usando uma camisa cinza – certamente não para combinar com os olhos de seu primo, mas quase no mesmo tom – e uma gravata cor de vinho presa com um grampinho prateado, o terno pendurado no braço.

– Quanta gente bonita – disse Natália.

Ele sorriu. Ethan não. Estava concentrado em arrumar o punho da luva para não mostrar nem um milímetro de pele.

Os três foram para o estacionamento. O motorista tinha sido dispensado, e Ethan pegou o banco da frente sem oferecer para ela, prendeu o cinto de segurança com cuidado e voltou a brincar com a luva.

– Não se preocupe, – disse Vlad com um sorriso – Vai ser praticamente indolor. E você pode rir se eu me perder na minha fala.

Ethan não respondeu. Só quando já estavam lá fora, negociando o trânsito do rush de São Paulo, ele deu sinal de vida e murmurou, sem erguer o rosto da luva:

– Quanto tempo?

– Mais ou menos duas horas – respondeu Vlad, com tanta naturalidade que isso devia ser um costume entre eles. – Vamos cumprimentar o pessoal primeiro. Não precisa fazer essa parte, a não ser que queira. Depois vamos para o salão, onde Hiro-san vai fazer um discurso rápido, então a mesa e depois o coquetel. Você come o suficiente para julgar o buffet, e pronto. Livre como um pássaro.

– Mais ou menos duas horas é quanto?

Vlad pensou um pouco, deu de ombros:

– Duas horas cravado, que seja. A partir do momento em entrarmos lá. Se eu não conseguir sair, chamamos o motorista e vocês dois vem embora. Ou um taxi.

Ethan afundou um pouco mais no banco.

– E daí todo mundo vai achar que eu não aguentei ficar.

Já que estava invisível no banco de trás, Natália tomou a liberdade de revirar os olhos. Vlad devia ter pensado alguma coisa na mesma linha, porque disse:

– E será verdade, não será?

Ethan ficou quieto. Vlad aproveitou um semáforo fechado para olhar e dar uma batidinha de leve em seu braço:

– Vamos, Ethan. Se não quer que ninguém pense que você fugiu, não fuja. 

Ele não respondeu.

Natália não ia interferir na conversa, mas podia pensar em diversas formas mais diplomáticas de sair da situação, desde fingir que havia qualquer emergência em casa até começar um incêndio. Ou sumir numa hora em que ninguém estivesse olhando. Se Ethan pedisse sua ajuda, ela daria um jeito.

Caso contrário, problema dele.

Mesmo com o trânsito, não demoraram quase nada para chegar. Contrafluxo, ou sorte de gente rica. Vlad parou na frente do hotel, e entregou as chaves para um sujeito uniformizado.

Natália ficou impressionada.

Vlad parou na calçada para vestir o terno, o que podia ou não ser uma cortesia discreta, uma pausa para que Ethan se preparasse. 

Ele certamente precisava. Decidiu que tinha alguma coisa errada no terno de seu primo e fez algum ajuste imperceptível na lapela do paletó, depois desapertou o nó de sua gravata, subiu um pouco, apertou de novo. Era uma desculpa tão óbvia para encostar nele, que parecia quase infantil, de tão vulnerável.

Ela teria voltado para casa.

Impossível que forçá-lo a passar por isso fosse mesmo a melhor ideia. Mas Vlad não estava nem considerando a ideia de dispensá-lo. Tolerou tudo com um sorriso, e disse:

– Relaxe, vai acabar logo.

– Se alguma coisa der errado, a culpa vai ser sua.

– Combinado. Vamos entrar.

Ethan respirou fundo, soltou sua roupa. Então ergueu a cabeça, sua máscara no lugar, porque ele podia estar passando por uma sessão de tortura, mas não ia deixar ninguém notar.

Completamente fora de si, concluiu Natália. Só de andar ao lado dele já podia sentir a rigidez de cada músculo do corpo, ver o tremor leve nas mãos.

Os três entraram. Passaram o hall de entrada, seguindo a indicação de um cartaz para o salão de conferências do hotel. Tudo tão brilhante ali dentro, o balcão de mármore preto, um tapete que dava até medo de pisar.

– Quando será que custa uma noite aqui? – murmurou ela. Não estava esperando nenhuma resposta, mas Ethan disse, sem olhar para ela:

– Uns trezentos reais. Está considerando?

Era uma tentativa tão óbvia de se distrair que ela respondeu antes de decidir se ia se ofender com o tom:

– De jeito nenhum. O máximo que eu pago num quarto é quarenta reais, e chorando.

Ethan olhou para ela, e Natália considerou seu espanto uma vitória. Ele ia responder, mas então entraram numa antessala se abria para um teatro e Vlad parou de andar, a mão em seu ombro.

Ele se fechou de novo, como se cerrasse uma concha.

– Não acredito nisso.

– É melhor assim, – disse Vlad, – Já tiramos isso do caminho.

Natália olhou em volta, surpresa. Algumas pessoas já tinham ido sentar, e os que estavam aqui tinham se agrupado em pequenas rodas. Ela demorou alguns segundos para descobrir o que os dois estavam olhando, mas quando viu, foi impossível olhar para qualquer outra coisa.

– Esses dois – murmurou Ethan – São a primeira coisa que uma alma vê ao chegar no inferno.

Eram as figuras mais brilhantes da sala.

Uma era o amigo do aniversariante daquele dia, o tal do filho do chefe. Como se chamava mesmo? Ah, sim, Diego, certo. Estava usando um terno preto sobre uma camisa verde fosforescente, seu cabelo espetado como se tivesse enchido de gel sem olhar no espelho, e com certeza tinha levado horas para atingir esse efeito. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz negro com dreads de lã no cabelo, metade azul e metade cor-de-rosa em tons tão vibrantes que servia de ponto de referência.

Ele claramente nunca tinha ouvido a opinião de Enzo sobre não chamar atenção.

– Estamos no inferno? – perguntou Vlad. 

– Sem a menor dúvida – disse Ethan – Eu quero ir embora.

– Ainda dá tempo de fugir, – começou Natália, mas então não dava mais. Diego olhou para ela primeiro, teve um claro momento de confusão, tentando situar seu rosto, e então avistou Vlad e Ethan. Ele e seu amigo atravessaram a sala em três passos, como um par de velociraptors coloridos. 

– Vlad, o Empalador – disse o moço negro, apertando sua mão com uma firmeza agressiva e jogando o braço sobre seus ombros – Você por aqui! 

– Meu nome está no programa – disse Vlad sorrindo, aceitando o abraço sem surpresa – Não sabia que você se interessava por direito penal.

– Não me interesso – respondeu ele, estendendo a mão para Ethan – E você, resolveu sair da toca?

Foi completamente ignorado. Ethan não deu qualquer sinal de que pretendia um dia reconhecer sua existência e depois de dois segundos Natália se inclinou, e agarrou a mão do moço:

– Prazer! Vocês já se conhecem faz tempo?

Ele ficou surpreso, como se não tivesse notado sua presença.

Assim que chegassem em casa, ela ia exigir um aumento.

– Natália – disse Ethan então – Esse aí é o Eduardo, não tivemos tempo de falar com ele naquela festa. Pode dar parabéns atrasado, se quiser. O Diego você já conhece.

Ele não ia mesmo fazer qualquer esforço. 

E Diego não estava muito interessado nela. Inclinou a cabeça de leve, murmurou um bom-te-ver e voltou a atenção para os outros e já foi mais do que Eduardo, que só lhe deu um olhar desinteressado e soltou sua mão sem dizer nada, antes de encarar Vlad de novo:

– Você não foi no meu aniversário. Por quê? 

– Porque foi na véspera do concurso – disse Vlad, pacientemente – Como eu expliquei.

– Isso não é motivo, podia ter pelo menos dado uma passada…

– Ele não perdeu nada – interrompeu Diego – Cai fora daí para eu cumprimentar também. 

Eduardo se afastou, cedendo o espaço. Vlad aceitou outro abraço bizarramente apertado, e depois Diego disse:

– Esquece esse concurso e para de ser idiota. Chora um aumento com o meu pai. Ou pede pra virar sócio, aposto que ele libera.

– Ignore-o – disse Eduardo – Sério agora, eu te perdoo se vocês forem no Chez essa sexta, a gente vai reabrir, você sabia? Depois de meio século. 

Vocês, plural. Natália não precisou nem olhar para Ethan para adivinhar o que ele achava.

E agora estava tentando formar um diagrama mental do relacionamento desse povo todo. Ethan tinha namorado, ou pelo menos pensado em namorar, o japonês, certo? A irritação de Edu devia ter a ver com isso. Onde Vlad se encaixava nessa história? O tom dos dois com ele era diferente, pareciam muito mais adolescentes querendo chamar atenção e Vlad, com seu jeito sério, carinhosamente indulgente, só reforçava essa ideia.

Mas ele era assim com todo mundo. E o que seria esse Chez? Mais importante, ela estava convidada também?

Para seu espanto, Ethan leu sua mente e respondeu essa parte:

– O Edu tinha um restaurante na Vila Madalena – murmurou ele – Estava fechado para reforma. Antes nem tinha cadeiras.

Diego sorriu para ele:

– Pois agora tem, e mesas e tudo o mais. Seria bem legal se vocês fossem. 

O tom casual não enganou ninguém, porque veio vibrante de uma ansiedade agressiva, mais um desafio do que convite.

– Eu fui na festa dele – respondeu Ethan – Já deu por esse ano.

Seu sorriso sumiu. Eduardo ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois respondesse, Vlad disse:

– Diego, seu pai está por aqui? Preciso falar com ele.

– Oh. Sim, está, eu te levo. Edu… se comporta aí até eu voltar. Não esquece o que eu falei.

Vlad olhou para Ethan. Por um segundo Natália achou que ele ia dizer a mesma coisa.

Foi quase isso.

– Pode ir sentar, – disse ele gentilmente, – Os lugares não são marcados, mas reservaram as duas primeiras filas para os convidados. Nos encontramos aqui depois que terminar. 

Ethan não respondeu.

Vlad e Diego saíram, e Natália prendeu um suspiro, esperando o resto da briga.

Eduardo não a decepcionou. Assim que seu amigo se afastou, ele perdeu aquela nota alegre na voz:

– Não vai correr pra dentro? Ele te mandou sentar.

– Foi isso que o Diego te mandou dizer? – devolveu Ethan, com sua educação mordaz.

– Eu não te entendo, sabia? Não teria nem te chamado pra minha festa, se soubesse que você ia só pra ofender.

Natália fez uma avaliação breve, quase automática da situação. Concluiu que não precisava se preocupar. As chances daquela bobagem requerer sua intervenção eram mínimas.

– Eu não pedi pra me chamar, pedi? – respondeu Ethan, subindo esse número significativamente, mas Edu não ia dar um soco nele aqui na frente de todo mundo. Parecia mais frustrado do que bravo de verdade:

– Para com isso! Ele ficou feliz de ver, sabia? Três anos sem falar com ninguém, o cara acabou de chegar do Canadá, e você me aparece lá com uma menina no braço?

Ora essa.

Para começar, depois de três anos, quem se achava no direito de ter um ataque de ciúmes?

Ethan devia ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque disse:

– A menina está te ouvindo, caso você não tenha notado. 

Eduardo olhou para Natália de relance, e não teve a decência de ficar constrangido:

– Desculpa o mal jeito, – disse ele, sem arrependimento nenhum, e olhou de novo para Ethan, – E você, sinceramente, vai se foder, ele não merecia isso.

E então se afastou sem esperar a malcriação que viria, e sumiu em alguma outra rodinha. Pena. Dessa vez, Natália teria gostado de ver Ethan eviscerando o cara.

– Seus amigos são tão legais, – murmurou ela – A mais fina flor da cortesia.

– Não são meus amigos, – respondeu ele, sem se incomodar em baixar a voz. – Vamos entrar logo, antes que essa merda comece. 

Melhor mesmo, pensou ela. Nota mental: da próxima vez, ir direto para os assentos e evitar qualquer conversa.

Ela o acompanhou até a primeira fila.

Era um pouco intimidante, mas ele parecia certo de que ali era seu lugar, e Natália não ia discutir. Acomodou-se bem na frente do palco e Ethan sentou-se ao seu lado, tenso como um brinquedo de madeira. 

Ela quase lhe disse que nada daquilo era necessário. Uma frase só resolvia - se conseguisse falar que não estava muito bem, que precisava de um tempo, qualquer coisa. Se não preferisse ser considerado a pessoa mais mal-educada do mundo do que mostrar vulnerabilidade.

Ia dar muito certo, falar isso. Natália nem tentou. Só se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, preparando-se para ouvir Vlad falar. E, já que Ethan estava se matando para disfarçar, fez que não percebeu que ele tinha agarrado o braço da cadeira com força, talvez sem nem notar, segurando-se como se tivesse medo de cair.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Vlad estava se divertindo. Isso Natália podia ver de longe, ainda que não entendesse uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

Tinham arrumado o palco como se fosse uma sala, mesinha de centro e quatro poltronas num semicírculo de frente para a plateia. Ele se sentou com mais dois sujeitos e o pai de Diego – perfeitamente reconhecível porque era uma versão mais velha e menos colorida de seu filho – e pelo jeito a ideia era conversarem entre si enquanto o pessoal ouvia. Sendo que um dos sujeitos era estrangeiro e tinha um sotaque bem carregado, e as vezes parava para confirmar alguma coisa. Em mais de um momento ele disse algo em inglês, e Vlad respondeu na mesma língua, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O tema era, até onde Natália conseguiu prestar atenção, o evento em si. Ou direito penal e de onde tinha vindo, algo assim, porque começaram a explicar influências teóricas e ela parou de ouvir, mas Vlad estava adorando aquilo. Ele era o mais novo no palco, e o mais carismático, gostava do assunto, da companhia, das coisas incompreensíveis que estavam dizendo, de estar sob os holofotes, e tinha muito que dizer.

Então era assim que ele ficava, quando estava feliz. Esse era seu sorriso verdadeiro. 

Era tão hipnótico, e ao mesmo tempo tão enervante, porque o tempo todo ela sentia uma ponta de amargura querendo envenenar sua alegria. Olha só isso, uma voz lhe dizia, olha o que ele virou. As melhores escolas e o melhor tratamento e tudo que ele sempre quis, pra estar aqui agora, pra chegar até aqui e tudo começou com você e ele nem reconhece…

Mas pensar nisso era quase suicídio. Natália tinha se conformado com seu lugar na vida dele, e esse era lugar nenhum, estava agradecida por ter sido convidada e pronto. Estar aqui já era muito mais do que ela tinha direito de esperar.

E, fora isso, estava trabalhando. Também tinha esse detalhe.

Ela fez um esforço, empurrou tudo para debaixo de algum tapete, e aplaudiu com entusiasmo quando a palestra terminou.

– Não sei como seus pais não vieram – murmurou no meio das palmas – Qualquer família normal estaria orgulhosa.

– Eu queria ir embora, – respondeu Ethan no mesmo tom. Seu aplauso apático, quase sem som.

Tudo bem. Vlad provavelmente não estava esperando muita coisa dele.

Os dois acompanharam o fluxo de gente até o salão. Uma vez lá, Ethan estacionou perto de uma planta e encostou na parede, disposto a se tornar parte da decoração até o coquetel terminar, e disse:

– Pode dar uma volta, se quiser.

Boa tentativa, pensou Natália.

– Obrigada. Estou bem aqui.

Nem era mentira. Ele tinha escolhido um bom ponto de observação. Os palestrantes estavam saindo também, sendo cumprimentados pelos convidados, falando de coisas ainda mais chatas do que a palestra em si e celebrando o momento de glória. Ela podia olhar à vontade.

Vlad parou várias vezes. Eventualmente foi capturado por uma moça de cabelo muito liso que agarrou sua cintura e deu um beijinho rápido em sua boca, e depois cedeu o espaço para o doutor Valmer, veja só, que não o beijou, mas deu um abraço tão apertado que devia ter feito suas costelas estalarem, e manteve o braço em seus ombros depois num gesto vagamente possessivo.

Natália estava pensando se devia falar com ele sobre sua completa e chocante falta de ética, quando Ethan decidiu voltar à vida:

– Isso porque esses dois se odeiam. Acho que perderam a vergonha na cara.

– Eles não são amigos? – perguntou ela, surpresa – O cara ligou dez vezes depois da prova.

E, ético ou não, tinha feito um favor enorme.

– Ele e o Vlad, sim, óbvio. Mas ele e a Jéssica não se suportam. Todos os amigos do meu primo se odeiam entre si. Tenho pra mim que ele escolhe de propósito.

Natália olhou de novo, fascinada. Agora estavam conversando numa roda, e ninguém parecia estar se odiando, mas vai saber. 

Vlad sentiu seu olhar, e acenou num convite. Ela teve um segundo de pânico completo, e depois pensou que não, com certeza era para Ethan. Que nem se mexeu, sem qualquer intenção de ir lá cumprimentar.

O doutor Valmer olhou também, e riu. Apontou dois dedos para os próprios olhos e depois para ele, e voltou para a conversa. Nem notou sua existência.

Ótimo. Melhor assim.

– Pode ir, se quiser – disse Ethan – Eu não vou sair daqui.

– De jeito nenhum. Obrigada, mas não.

– Intimidada?

– Olha só quem fala, – rebateu ela. 

Ethan deu de ombros.

– Eu não estou, só não gosto de nenhum deles. Meu primo faz questão de se cercar só de gente competitiva, obcecada e puxa-saco. Advogados, basicamente.

O tom dele não tinha mudado quase nada, talvez só um pouco mais irônico. Talvez nem isso. Mas ela se viu sorrindo quase sem querer, sem pensar:

– Daqui eles me parecem bem simpáticos.

– Você já interagiu com o Valmer, Natália. Devia ter vergonha de dizer uma coisa dessas.

– Ok, talvez, mas ele me livrou da cadeia, não foi? Eu valorizo esse tipo de atitude.

– Não foi de graça, por mais amigos que eles sejam. Não duvido que isso tenha custado os mais diversos favores sexuais.

Natália esfriou na hora, o sorriso sumindo. Mas Ethan não estava nem olhando pra ela, avaliando a sala sem mudar de tom, nem de expressão, e ela revirou aquela frase em todos os ângulos possíveis, antes de arriscar uma resposta:

– Como assim?

Era o melhor que dava para fazer. Só um teste, uma última chance antes de engrossar também, e perguntar qual era o problema que ele não podia tolerar três minutos de trégua. Ethan deu de ombros, descansando as costas contra a parede como se pudesse se acomodar melhor, e disse:

– Ele está tentando pegar o meu primo há anos. Foi isso que eu quis dizer com obcecado. Agora, não me pergunte se ele já conseguiu, eu também queria muito saber. 

– Oh, – disse ela, a voz sem forças. Ok. Aceitável. – Eu pensei... que coisa estranha pra se dizer.

– Piada interna, e bem antiga. Ele não é o único, você viu o jeito do Edu e do Diego, não? Meu primo sempre foi extremamente popular, era até uma brincadeira na época da escola. Quem ia ficar com ele. Qual dos dois, qual primeiro.

Natália não sabia como reagir a isso. Pra início de conversa, não estava esperando uma reminiscência, e não dessa natureza, e, já que estavam falando nisso, ela podia perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre ele e o sujeito, ou isso ia cruzar um limite?

Ethan notou o silêncio, olhou-a de lado. E falhou completamente em ler seus pensamentos:

– Espero que não seja um problema, – disse ele, a ponta de ironia um pouco maior, – Se for, você vai ter um monte de surpresas desagradáveis.

– Um problema,– repetiu ela, cada vez mais confusa, e então a ficha caiu. Pelo menos uma. – Claro que não, ele que fique com quem quiser. E você também, aliás. Não mexendo comigo, eu não estou nem aí pro que as pessoas fazem. Eu só tinha pensado… não sei. Que ele seria mais… quieto. Mais tímido. Algo assim.

Por um microssegundo, os olhos dele brilharam de verdade, um traço de diversão genuína no rosto:

– O Vlad? Tímido?

– Eu pensei. Sei lá.

Não tinha como explicar. E, na verdade, essa nem era a palavra certa. Guardado, talvez. Mais fechado. E ela não estava certa de que Vlad não era, porque aquilo tudo podia muito bem ser uma performance.

Se fosse, era uma que ele gostava de fazer. Dava para imaginá-lo tolerando esse tipo de brincadeira com o mesmo ar tranquilo e paciente, o mesmo brilho no sorriso. Agora estava dominando a conversa numa roda, o doutor Valmer não tinha se dado ao trabalho de desmanchar o meio abraço e Vlad também não parecia nada incomodado, nem com isso, nem com os toques da tal Jéssica em seu braço, nem com nada. E tinha feito a mesma coisa com os meninos antes, e mesmo com Ethan, e como isso tinha acontecido? Ele tinha se esforçado ou se acostumado com o tempo? Como uma pessoa ficava tão tranquila em ser tocada assim, a ponto de manter três conversas diferentes sem perder o fio de nenhuma, sem nem olhar para ver quem estava encostando?

– Vocês deviam se orgulhar, – disse ela baixinho, mais para si mesma. – Você nem sabe o quanto.

– Por ele ser popular? O que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso?

Um garçom passou com uma bandeja, e ela se adiantou, forçando uma breve pausa na conversa. Era uma porção de torradinhas, cobertas por um creme cor-de-rosa e uma coisinha verde em cima. Natália esperou que o homem fosse embora para cheirar discretamente. 

– Salmão – disse Ethan – O verde é alcaparra. Ele não me chamou para eu me orgulhar de nada, só queria me tirar de casa.

Ela não sabia o que era uma alcaparra, mas arriscou uma mordida e imediatamente pensou que devia ter pegado mais, porque combinava muito com salmão. O garçom já estava longe, mas passou um outro com uma bandeja de barquinhas cheias de um creme verde, e Natália pegou três. 

Podiam ter sido duas, mas daí Ethan ia pensar que era para ele. 

– Pode ser, – disse ela, ajeitando-as na palma para não quebrar nenhuma – Mas e daí? O importante é que chamou, e eu acho que ele queria…

Não exatamente impressionar, nem se mostrar, mas alguma coisa. Disso ela estava certa. Por mais que Vlad não precisasse da aprovação de ninguém, ia querer que soubessem o tanto que tinha caminhado para chegar aqui, ainda que Ethan nunca fosse imaginar o tamanho daquela estrada.

Mas não tinha como explicar sem falar demais, e Ethan estava mais ou menos começando a talvez ficar minimamente confortável ao seu lado, ela não podia estragar isso. 

– Enfim, – disse Natália, – A família é sua, se vocês não se importam, então não se importam. Esse aqui é do que?

Ethan franziu a testa.

E estendeu a mão. 

Contrariada, Natália cedeu uma barquinha, e ele mordeu com muito mais delicadeza do que ela tinha feito.

– Brócolis e cream-cheese. A outra estava melhor. Não é que a gente não se importe, mas ele me arrastou, e você tem que entender que esses eventos são normais. Não é o primeiro, não será o último e, se quer saber, meus pais teriam vindo se ele tivesse se dado ao trabalho de convidar direito, coisa que não fez mesmo depois de eu falar, então…

E então sua voz parou, como se desligasse um botão. Ele endireitou as costas, o rosto esfriando como se um véu caísse, e Natália se virou já esperando qualquer coisa. Um fantasma, ou a sequestradora em pessoa.

Era Diego.

Vindo para cá. 

Ele passou por um garçom e pegou duas taças de alguma coisa borbulhante, depois retomou o caminho e, num esforço violento para ser cordial, Natália não revirou os olhos. Pelo jeito, certas pessoas não tinham a menor vontade de viver.

– Sobrevivemos – disse ele alegremente, oferecendo o copo para Ethan – Quase sem dormir. Querem sair e fazer alguma coisa mais interessante?

Ethan olhou para a taça estendida. 

Depois para o rosto de Diego. Seus olhos fixos como os de um gato.

Os segundos começaram a escorrer cada vez mais devagar. O tempo parou de correr. 

Aquilo ficou tão desconfortável que Natália tirou a taça da mão dele.

– Obrigada – disse ela – Muita gentileza sua, eu estava com sede. Foi bom, não foi? Tudo muito fascinante.

Diego nem olhou. Encarou Ethan por um momento, e então desmanchou o sorriso forçado:

– Eu te fiz alguma coisa, Ethan? Não dá mesmo pra gente conversar direito? 

Ótimo. Perfeito. Eles não se viam há anos, tinha conversado menos de dez minutos, mas ele ia querer discutir a relação agora. 

– Não – disse Ethan prontamente, em sua voz mais morta, – Você não fez nada. Quer recomeçar de onde paramos?

Diego levou alguns segundos para situar a frase. E então ele revirou os olhos, o que só vinha provar que realmente não fazia questão nenhuma de sair com vida, e Natália quase pediu para ele ir embora. Inacreditável que tivesse mesmo interrompido sua primeira conversa civilizada para isso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, – disse ele, – Você não está... isso não é… Ethan, você não está assim por causa daquela festa, está? É com isso que você está bravo? Depois desse tempo todo?

Faz menos de duas semanas, pensou Natália, enfiando a outra barquinha na boca. Ninguém tinha esquecido nada.

E Ethan estava certo, a torrada de salmão era bem melhor. Era isso que Diego devia ter trazido, em vez de bebida. Que, aliás, agora ela estava segurando à toa.

– Eu mereço isso? – disse Diego então, sem esperar a resposta, – Cara, eu acabei de chegar depois de três anos de exílio, o que você quer pra me receber direito? Uma cartinha de amor, um buquê de flores? Do que precisa para esquecer aquela merda?

Ah. Era alguma outra festa então. Menos mal. A generosa oferta não aplacou Ethan em nada. Ele encarou Diego por um momento infinitamente longo, e então desviou seu olhar de concreto armado num gesto deliberado, bloqueando sua existência.

Infelizmente, Diego não queria ser bloqueado.

– Para com isso – começou ele, e teve que se interromper, porque outro garçom chegou perto. Natália aproveitou para se livrar da tacinha ainda cheia, agradecida. 

Talvez ainda precisasse das mãos livres.

O moço foi embora, e Diego retomou, calibrando a voz para o que podia, com um pouco de boa vontade, passar por um tom amigável:

– Eu peço desculpas, se você quer. Ok? Desculpa, foi realmente sem querer.

Nada.

– Larga de ser criança, Ethan. Vem para o bar comigo e vamos conversar direito. Eu te levo para casa depois. Deixa o Vlad puxar o saco desse povo sozinho.

Mas que falta de elegância. Natália quase apontou que ainda estava ali, tecnicamente como acompanhante dele. 

– Você me leva para casa? – disse Ethan, devagar, como se as palavras não fizessem muito sentido. 

– Ou a gente acha alguma outra coisa para fazer, de repente eu...

– Não, tive uma ideia melhor, Diego, em vez disso, por que você não acha alguém para puxar o saco também, Diego? De repente sai daqui com um emprego de verdade, em vez de ter que pedir esmola pro Edu.

Até Natália fez uma careta.

E Diego parou. Levou alguns segundos para se recobrar daquilo, e Ethan aproveitou a brecha:

– Não é pra isso que você veio? Não foi pra me perturbar, eu espero, e seu pai certamente não te chamou pra contribuir com qualquer outra coisa, todo mundo sabe que você não se interessa por nada, e ele não teria arriscado te mostrar pros colegas dele se não tivesse alguma expectativa, por que não faz um esforço?

Sua voz tinha se transformado, pegado o mesmo ritmo daquela noite horrorosa, antes que Vlad o obrigasse a tomar o remédio, falando um pouco rápido demais, os olhos fixos demais, uma máquina seguindo com alguma peça quebrada. Natália olhou em volta, calculando uma rota de fuga, pensando em como tirá-lo dali. 

– Espera – disse Diego, recuando um passo, o rosto avermelhando – Eu perdi alguma coisa? Você está em posição de me julgar, é? 

– Acho que podemos dar uma volta, – disse ela, pensando se valia a pena arriscar um toque, ou se Ethan ia explodir se ela segurasse seu braço, – Tomar um ar lá fora, vocês podem se falar outra hora, vamos?

Diego ignorou-a, os olhos fixos em Ethan:

– Me diz, você chegou a terminar o colegial e ninguém ficou sabendo? Arrumou um _emprego de verdade_? Saiu de casa, pelo menos?

– Eu trabalho – disse Ethan, num sussurro que cortava mais do que se tivesse gritado – Não é da sua conta, mas eu trabalho, e você precisou que o Edu te chamasse para a merda do restaurante, que também só não fecha porque o pai dele banca o prejuízo, porque nenhum de vocês tem competência para…

– Trabalha, Ethan? No que? Até onde eu sei, você continua sendo só a putinha do seu primo como sempre foi!

– Agora chega – disse Natália, sorridente – Não vamos brigar. 

Sua voz saiu tão firme que os dois olharam.

Ethan baixou o rosto primeiro.

– Vou esperar no carro, fala para ele que não dá para ficar aqui.

– Meu Deus – disse Diego – O que eu fiz? Tudo isso porque eu não te mandei flores no dia seguinte? Três anos amargando uma coisa que você nem devia mais lembrar...

– Eu disse chega – repetiu Natália, o sorriso fixo no rosto.

Esse moleque idiota não ia obrigá-la a mostrar serviço, ia? Depois ia ter que conferir com Vlad se era para interferir caso alguém xingasse seu priminho, ou só se quisessem meter a mão na cara dele, formar um protocolo para isso, perguntar o que tinha acontecido, em que ferida secreta Diego tinha esbarrado, em que buraco mental Ethan tinha caído para atacar desse jeito. 

Depois. Agora o moleque a encarou com toda a raiva de quem se via obrigado a reconhecer sua existência, os olhos faiscando, e ótimo, isso era familiar. Ia extravasar em cima dela, perguntar quem ela pensava que era, dizer alguns desaforos, jogar sua cor e aparência em sua cara e colocá-la em seu lugar, nada que Natália não pudesse aguentar. 

– Não sei quem é você, – começou ele, mas então Ethan falou por cima:

– Nem é da sua conta saber. Ela está comigo e isso basta.

– Não, mas eu só quero entender com que direito uma–

– Uma o que? – cortou ele, num tom macio que deu arrepios, – Pensa com cuidado antes de continuar, porque eu vou repetir cada palavra pro Edu.

Oh.

De repente, o som da sala parecia desregulado, como se alguém tivesse abaixado o volume de tudo de repente. Natália olhou para Ethan, sem reação, mas ele estava encarando Diego num aviso muito claro, e Diego tinha embranquecido.

– Você não me conhece, – respondeu ele , – Se acha que eu ia falar… qualquer coisa que o Edu mesmo não falaria, puta que pariu, Ethan, você não me conhece nada.

Ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Não tinha? Isso era trabalho seu ou não? Agora ele tinha tirado-a do trilho e Natália precisou fazer um esforço para se concentrar de novo. Tentar retomar um pensamento, um começo de agradecimento, talvez – não, isso podia esperar, o que era mesmo que ela estava pensando em fazer antes? Sair daqui? Ir embora?

Antes que Natália pudesse se achar de novo, o ar naquela pequena bolha mudou de repente. De novo. Ethan se endireitou e Diego serenou na hora, o rosto neutro como se colocasse uma máscara, e ela quase torceu para ser mesmo a sequestradora dessa vez.

Não era.

Era o pai dele, vindo junto com Vlad, ainda por cima, os dois numa conversa animada, que interromperam para isso e ela se obrigou a engrenar no tranco. Iam disfarçar, pelo jeito. Fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Ela podia fazer isso. Melhor do que brigar na frente dos dois.

O doutor Hiro parecia mais intimidante aqui do que lá em cima do palco. Devia ter seus cinquenta anos, um ar de autoridade segura, de quem sabe que não vai ser questionado nunca. Que, pensando agora, Vlad tinha também. Devia ser coisa de advogado. Ethan tinha mesmo defendido-a assim, sem nem pensar? Ficaria muito chato se ela anunciasse que precisava de um tempo e simplesmente fosse embora?

Sim. Ficaria. Com certeza.

Natália se obrigou a sorrir.

E não fez o menor empenho em falar primeiro. Qualquer um deles podia pegar essa bucha.

Vlad e o doutor olharam para o grupo, provavelmente tirando mil conclusões, e então o homem colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

– Koji – disse ele – Assistiu tudo? O que achou?

Diego congelou. Nem mesmo olhou para ele, imóvel.

Por um segundo, Natália pensou que ele tinha esquecido o nome do próprio filho, mas não, ninguém estranhou, então é só que ele tinha um nome japonês também e ela estava sendo idiota. Para variar. Diego fez uma pausa sofrida, mas conseguiu dizer:

– Assisti. Achei muito interessante. Parabéns.

Ele podia ter se esforçado um pouco mais. 

Por outro lado, Ethan não fez nem isso. Seu rosto também tinha mudado, a frieza sumindo para uma cautela genuína. Quando o doutor estendeu a mão, apertou de longe, inclinando-se para não se aproximar nem mais um milímetro, sem uma palavra.

Bom saber que ela não era a única intimidada.

– Obrigado – disse Vlad alegremente, quebrando a pausa estranha – Muito reconfortante sabe que não desaprendi a falar em público.

– Eu achei fantástico, – disse Natália então, – Só não entendi muito bem o que o gringo falou, ele precisa praticar mais. Mas você foi incrível. 

Ela se arrependeu imediatamente, mas Vlad riu:

– Questão de se acostumar com o sotaque. De qualquer modo, isso me consola do desastre do domingo passado.

Devia consolar mesmo, já que ele tinha banido o assunto. 

– Não foi um desastre – disse o doutor Hiro, – Você mesmo vai ver quando liberarem a gravação. Você se saiu bem, Vlad. Lá e agora. 

Um tom paternal na voz, profundamente orgulhoso também, dava para ver no rosto dele. Natália previu o desastre, e se preparou. 

– Parabéns, – disse Diego então, a voz tão amarga quanto ela tinha esperado, – Pelo conjunto da obra, Vlad. Bem que o Ethan disse, ser puxa-saco funciona.

Vlad ergueu as sobrancelhas. Antes que respondesse, Ethan se adiantou, sem olhar direto para ninguém:

– Já deu duas horas? Eu posso esperar no carro?

– Uma hora e quinze – disse ele, a voz leve – Um novo recorde. Não posso deixar vocês juntos, que já sai briga?

Isso devia ser uma vingança leve, mas Ethan mal registrou:

– Não foi uma briga. Pelo contrário, a gente estava combinando de sair, primo, beber um pouco e comemorar e retomar de onde a gente parou, para ver se dessa vez ele me leva...

– Vai se foder, Ethan – disse Diego então, sua voz baixa, tremendo um pouco – Vai se foder, eu só convidei como amigo, você nem... pode ficar e aproveitar essa festa de merda, eu já estou saindo mesmo.

– Koji – disse o doutor Hiro.

Só isso, a mão ainda em seu ombro, segurando-o como se ele fosse um gatinho. Ele fechou a boca imediatamente.

Seu pai disse:

– Você ainda não está saindo. Mas me faça um favor e veja onde está sua mãe. 

E já peça para ela te dar umas palmadas, pensou Natália, para ir adiantando as coisas. Diego assentiu, o rosto avermelhando, sua boca apertada numa linha muito fina. Saiu sem se despedir de ninguém.

Seu pai abanou a cabeça. 

– Na próxima vez, vamos separar uma sala para as crianças. 

– Sem dúvida – disse Vlad, tranquilo como sempre, – Eu sei onde encomendar uma linda piscina de bolinhas. Ethan, pode ir pedindo para trazerem o carro, eu te encontro num minuto.

Ele só inclinou a cabeça, saiu sem se despedir, quase correndo, e Natália teve que apertar o passo para acompanhá-lo. Ainda teve tempo de ouvir Vlad rir:

– Desculpe por isso. Pelo menos ele chegou nas semifinais.

– Já é uma conquista – disse o doutor – Um passinho de cada vez. Não se preocupe, ainda vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo, leve o menino para casa e venha comemorar.

Ethan ouviu também. Encolheu um pouco mais os ombros, e não ergueu a cabeça no caminho todo até a rua.


End file.
